The Captain and the Coordinator
by crazyabouthp17
Summary: What happens after New Dawn? Will Abby and Connor get married? Will Jess and Becker finally admit their feelings to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**New story, set after New Dawn - hope you enjoy :) xx**

"Shut up!" Jess squeals, as they walk to the car park, "I can't believe you guys are getting married! This is so great!"

"Thanks Jess," Abby grins, sliding her arm round Connor's waist.

"Yeah, congrats guys," Becker says, ruffling Connor's hair and pretending to wipe away a tear, "I can't believe you guys are so grown up."

"Thanks, man," Connor laughs, sticking his tongue out.

"Right, we'll see you tomorrow," Jess beams, "Have a good evening." The newly-engaged couple wave goodbye and hurry to their car, leaving Becker and Jess alone.

"How are you getting home tonight?" Jess asks, "After Matt drove your truck into the anomaly?"

"I'm not," Becker replies, "The power is out in my block – I can't even get into my flat. I was gonna check into a B&B."

"No," Jess says firmly, "No, I won't hear of it. I've got plenty of room at mine; you're coming back with me."

"Jess," he says gratefully, "Thank you."

She drives him home, babbling about Connor and Abby, and Matt and Emily. He sits quietly, listening to everything she says and responding appropriately, but he's deep in thought. When she finally draws breath, he says, "Jess. You were brilliant today."

"So were you," she says graciously, "That was a tough one, huh?"

"Yes, it was," he agrees, "But you handled it so well."

"When the feed cut out…" she says, unable to finish a sentence, "When you weren't responding…When Lester got attacked…I thought I…I felt like I wouldn't make it through the day."

"Not many of us could have survived a predator attack with only one bullet," Becker says, a grudging respect colouring his voice, "But I promise you won't ever have to do that again. I'll make sure there is always someone in the ARC to protect you…and Lester."

"Today was special circumstances, Becker," she replies, "It couldn't be helped. There were too many anomalies, too many teams needed."

"And you managed to keep track of each and every one," he says, "I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you," she says, pulling into her usual parking spot, "Come on up."

He follows her upstairs, into her light and airy flat. "This place is lovely," he says, "So…you."

"Thank you," she says cautiously, "I think."

"No, it's a good thing, really," he says, breaking into a smile, "It's colourful and bright and all things good."

She flushes scarlet and hurries over to the kitchen, playing her answer machine. She has six messages, from her brother and her sister-in-law. "Did your parents not call?" he asks quietly and immediately notes the tension in her shoulders.

"It would be very impressive if they had," she replies, trying to force a smile, "They died in a car accident when I was 13."

"Oh, Jess," Becker replies, "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok," she smiles, "It was a long time ago, and I know they'd be proud of me if they were here today. Plus, my brother is there for me. Now, do you need to call your family, to let them know you're ok?"

"My mum and dad won't care," he says, "They're used to me being in danger."

"Doesn't mean they don't need reassurance," she says firmly, "You should call them."

"No, I should call my sister," he says, "She's probably worried sick. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," she replies, beaming, "I'll make up your room."

Half an hour later, Becker returns from the balcony and finds Jess cross-legged on the sofa. She's changed into a pair of leggings and a bright green jumper, with black wedge boots. "I think I'm going to go and get a take-away," she says quietly, "Can I get you anything?"

"I'll come with," he says warmly, "Just give me two minutes."

He hurries into his room, pulls on a jumper and some jeans and re-joins Jess on the sofa. "What do you feel like?" she asks, "Pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza," he says instantly and she raises an eyebrow. "Sorry," he apologises, "Guilty pleasure."

She laughs, her eyes lighting up and she teases, "Captain, I thought you had more self-control than that. Come on then, let's go get a pizza."

In the car, he asks, "Are you not exhausted?"

She hesitates for a full minute before replying, "I…After especially hard days…Do you remember the school anomaly?" He nods cautiously and she continues, "I didn't sleep that night, after I saw that girl die. After traumatic days, I have trouble sleeping. I have nightmares. Since this is the hardest day I've had since I joined the ARC, I seriously doubt I'll sleep much tonight."

"Oh, Jess," he says, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she replies, brushing it off, "It's just…I know I'm ok, but my brain thinks I'm at risk. I don't feel safe."

"I'm here with you tonight," he says calmly, "You'll be perfectly safe."

"Yeah," she says thoughtfully, "Who knows, maybe it'll help."

They pick up a pizza and drive back to her apartment. "Choose a movie, if you like," she grins, "I'm just gonna get some plates."

"Nah, we don't need a movie," he smiles, "We can talk."

She shrugs, and collapses on the sofa next to him. For a while they are silent and then she asks, "So why is pizza your guilty pleasure?"

"I need to stay fit," he begins, and she grins, eyeing him approvingly. He laughs, clicking his fingers in front of her face and teasing, "My eyes are up here, Jessica. Anyway, pizza is the worst thing to eat if you're trying to stay in shape, so it's a treat."

"You must be so disciplined," she says, admiration colouring her voice, "I think this is the first day I've ever gone without eating chocolate."

"Your guilty pleasure then," he laughs, but she shakes her head.

"No, chocolate isn't my guilty pleasure," she says cryptically.

"So what is it?" he asks, and his eyebrows shoot up as she flushes scarlet.

"I believe that is a secret for another night," she sighs, "For now, we'll stick with chocolate."

"Oh, I'm gonna get that out of you," he says seriously, leaning closer to her, but she pulls away.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asks and he nods. She produces a bottle of wine, which she steadily drinks her way through for the rest of the evening. By eleven o'clock, she is almost incoherent, and she curls into his side.

"So Jessica," he says, feeling slightly guilty for taking advantage of her, "What is your guilty pleasure?"

"My guilty pleasure?" she repeats almost incomprehensibly, "You have lovely hair." He smiles, kissing her forehead and she hugs him tightly. She stays clinging on for a few minutes, and when he looks down at her, she's fallen asleep, snoring gently. He beams, leaning back on her sofa, trying to get comfortable. As he drifts off to sleep, his last thought is that he is way too comfortable with Jess in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2 : The First Date

2

The next morning, he wakes at 6, and looks down in surprise to see that Jess is gone. "Thank you," she says from behind him, "You did help me sleep."

"Good," he says warmly, rubbing his eyes, "What time do you wanna leave?"

"As soon as you're ready," she replies, "I have so many reports to do. Plus, you're supposed to be on call from 7."

He turns to smile at her and blinks twice. Jess is wearing a massive t-shirt, but not much else, and his eyes are drawn to her legs. "I just need to get dressed," she says brightly, beaming at him, "And then we can go, ok?"

He nods weakly and watches her dance out of the room, before struggling up off the sofa and dressing quickly. She emerges from her room, wearing a short turquoise skirt, a pink blouse and matching stilettos. "Ready?" she asks.

"Yeah, come on, Jess," he grins, "Let's get you to your paperwork."

"You can mock," she laughs, as they walk to the car, "But I enjoy the paperwork. It's certainly preferable to the alternative."

"What's the alternative?" he asks curiously.

"Watching you risk your life," she replies seriously, "And not being able to do anything to help."

"Jess," he says, "You help us every day, so much. Don't ever doubt it."

"I wish I could do more," she complains.

"No, I couldn't concentrate," he insists, "I need you out of the way."

"I'm not some doll you can wrap up," she protests, "I can look after myself."

"I'm sure you can," he soothes, "But it's bad enough having to look out for Abby, and Emily. If you were there, I'd never get anything done." She blushes and looks straight forwards, dropping the subject.

"Oh, by the way, I'd appreciate it if I could drop you round the corner," she says quietly, "I really don't need anyone to talk – I think it would just be easier for the both of us."

"Of course," he nods, "You've already done more than enough."

"Any idea when your electricity will be back on?" she asks, and he smiles.

"It's being switched back on at 11," he replies, "So I can go home tonight."

"That's great," she beams, squeezing his arm. "Maybe you can actually get some rest, instead of sleeping on the sofa."

"I had a great night's sleep," he teases, "Can I take you to dinner?"

"What?" Jess says, "Why?"

"To say thank you," he smiles, slightly embarrassed now, "I would have ended up in some crap hotel if not for you."

"Yeah, alright," she beams, "Since you asked so nicely. Can I drop you here?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later," he says, leaning across and kissing her cheek before sliding neatly out. He waves as she drives off and then hurries in the opposite direction.

Ten minutes later, Jess is sitting at her desk, talking over her shoulder to Matt and Emily. Even though she is talking and writing at the same time, she makes no mistakes. "What time are Connor and Abby due in?" she asks, and Emily chuckles.

"They're engaged – they're probably gonna be late," Matt laughs, "I think we can forgive them that."

"And Captain Becker?" Emily asks, "What time is he due in?"

"Here," Becker responds, coming up behind them with an easy grin, "Good morning."

"Hey, mate," Matt grins, "You're in a good mood."

"Nice day," he replies, "Plus that whole saving-the-world high hasn't quite worn off yet." He keeps walking though and goes up behind Jess, squeezing her shoulders. She turns to grin at him, but keeps writing frantically and he rolls his eyes. "I got you something," he says, "Thought you could use it after your early start." She raises an eyebrow and he drops a bar of chocolate on her desk.

"Thank you," she says, blushing scarlet.

"Matt, we need to do that report now," Becker says and the team leader rolls his eyes, but follows the other obediently.

Emily, however, moves up to sit beside Jess and says, "You look very flushed."

"Just the chocolate," she insists, "I really love chocolate."

"Yes," she agrees, "Jess, I thought Becker said he was going to a hotel last night."

"Yes…" Jess says absent-mindedly, looking down at her work.

"Do you often stop round the corner from work, Jess?" she asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replies tightly.

"I saw Becker getting out of your car," Emily says firmly, "I know that he was with you last night."

"Yes," Jess snaps, "He slept on the sofa because the electricity was out in his place."

"Right," Emily says disbelievingly, "And the chocolate?"

"Was by way of a thank you," Jess says coolly, "Are you done? Cause I have a lot to do."

"Jess, you can talk to me," Emily says quietly, "Are the two of you having a relationship?"

"No," she replies honestly, "But if we were – which will never happen by the way, coz I don't think he even knows I exist in that way - I'd want to keep it quiet anyway…Just for a little while. You can support that, right?"

"Of course," Emily says, hugging her best friend close, "I'll support you whatever you decide to do."

Just then, Connor and Abby enter, both beaming. "Everything alright, Jess?" Connor says, "Did you get home alright?"

"Yes, thanks," she replies brightly, "No alerts yet, but you've all got reports to write. Also, Connor, Matt wants all of the Prospero information from your lab, and Abby, you need to make sure that none of the Predators got in with the creatures."

"Ok, I'll go do that now," Abby says, already walking away.

"Right," Connor says, "When do you want that report?"

"Do the stuff for Matt first," Jess insists, "Priorities, right?"

"Thanks Jess," he grins, "I'll get it to you as soon as I can, ok?"

"Do I have to do a report as well?" Emily asks with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Yes," Jess replies, "You're part of the team, aren't you? I just need to know what equipment you used, that sort of thing. Don't worry, it won't take long – Matt's the one in trouble, losing that truck." Emily grins, but nods, and walks away.

The day is very quiet. For a wonder, there are no anomaly alerts and the team spend their time doing paperwork. People are constantly dropping paperwork on Jess' desk, and although she must be getting frustrated, she thanks them all with a dazzling smile. Connor and Abby take off at about 3, excusing themselves to go and announce their news to Connor's parents. Emily is forced home at 5 by Matt, who claims she barely slept at all the previous night.

At quarter to 6, Becker appears in the hub. He drops a report on Jess' desk and says, "I'm taking off now. I need to make sure everything's ok with my flat. I'll see you tomorrow." He walks away, dropping something onto her lap as he goes, and leaves the building, borrowing a car. Jess opens the note and reads 'Pick you up at 7.30. B x'. She almost beams, but just folds it back up and puts it in her pocket.

"Matt, I need that report on my desk by tomorrow morning," she says, sticking her head around his office door.

"Jess, this is taking hours – I saved the world, doesn't that excuse me losing one little Jeep?" he complains, and she laughs.

"And the sun-cage," she adds, "I thought Connor was gonna cry. Come on, it won't take you much longer."

"Won't it?" he says, raising an eyebrow sceptically, "Are you taking off?"

"Yeah," she replies, "It's been a long day."

"Alright," he says, smiling, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She nods, waving goodbye, and walks down to the car park. She drives home, singing along to the radio and goes up to her flat. 'Oh my god,' she starts to panic, 'What do I wear?' but shakes it off, having a quick shower and washing her hair. She does her make-up, eyes bold and lips shocking pink, blow-dries her hair straight and then goes to her wardrobe.

It's almost 7.25 when she's finally picked out her outfit and she heaves a sigh of relief. She has chosen a simple black dress and black booties, with a belt and bag that match the exact shade of her lipstick. She nods to herself in the mirror and is about to check her phone when there is a knock at the door. Hurrying across the apartment, she almost trips over the sofa, but gets to the door and yanks it open, gasping.

"Becker," she breathes as she takes him in. He's wearing a black shirt and grey trousers, and he looks gorgeous.

"You look beautiful," he says instantly, and she blushes scarlet. He grins and asks, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she replies, "Where is it that we're going?"

"A nice little Chinese I know," he replies as they walk down the stairs, "My family are friends with the owners and the food is great."

"What did Emily say to you?" he asks, as they drive down the dark road.

"She saw you getting out of my car this morning," Jess admits, "She knows you spent the night, but I told her that you slept on the sofa and that there was no chance of anything happening between us."

"Is that true?" he asks, and his shoulders slump slightly.

"No, not if you don't want it to be," she says, reaching across to squeeze his arm, "But I don't want anything going around the ARC."

"So you didn't tell her that you slept on the sofa as well?" he laughs, winking at her.

"No, funnily enough," she teases, "I left out that detail. Did Matt say anything to you?"

"No," he replies, "Either he didn't see what Emily saw, or he's keeping schtum."

"I am inclined to believe the latter," she answers coolly, "Matt isn't the best at talking about relationships. Plus, he knows Emily will tell him exactly what I said. They are more likely to speak to you tomorrow, if anything."

"Ok, so I won't mention this," he says, smirking slightly, "Wouldn't want anyone to talk."

"Certainly not," she laughs and looks out of the window. "I read your report by the way," she says approvingly, "Very thorough."

"I didn't want to give you any extra work," he replies, "You've got enough on at the moment. Besides, it was quiet – I was bored."

"I'm not surprised," she says, "I can't remember a day in months without an anomaly alert, or some sort of creature problem. How do you keep on top of your paperwork?"

"I try to get it done on the day," he admits, "Sometimes I'm in until midnight. Plus I had medical leave, which gave me a lot of time for catch-up."

"You were supposed to be resting," she reprimands, frowning at him.

"Yes," he agrees, "But I don't seem to be very good at that."

"No, I suppose you're not," she shrugs, "Matt's the same, Abby and Connor too. But they're no good at their paperwork either. Matt was still there when I left, complaining."

"He'd been doing that report all day," he laughs, "It's his own fault for losing my truck."

"To be honest, that's not what Lester's worried about," she says, "That sun cage was so expensive and very rare. It'll take a lot of money to get another one made."

"I don't see how filling out a report is going to help," he frowns, "The bloody thing is gone; there's nothing we can do about it."

"He's trying to get funding from the minister," she explains, "But we need to have a valid reason for losing the last one. It's so complicated, especially now we've lost our private benefactor."

"Good point," he agrees, "We're here."

They walk inside and are seated at a secluded table in an alcove. The restaurant is busy but their area is quiet so they can hear each other talk.

"Tell me about your sister," Jess says, after they've ordered, "I didn't even know you had one."

"You didn't know I had a sister," he repeats sceptically, "I thought you've read all the files."

"I told you I hadn't read the personal bits," she replies disapprovingly, "There is still such a thing as breach of privacy."

"My sister is…sunshine," he says softly, "She's kind and caring and peaceful. My dad and I are at a loss as to how she's still so pure, growing up with us."

"What do you mean?" Jess asks curiously and he laughs coarsely.

"My dad was a soldier," Becker explains gently, "He killed people. Those people were evil, people who would have killed hundreds if he hadn't done so, but still it changes you. He was tough on me as a kid, and I think the first day I ever made him proud was when I joined the army. I'm the same; I've killed people, animals too. And it's very easy to pretend that I have no regrets, that I feel no remorse, because it's my job, but they are still lives I'm taking and I do have second thoughts. But my sister is so innocent, so peaceful. My dad and I, we don't think twice about killing if it's the right thing to do. She never would."

"You're good too, you know," Jess breathes, "You're a really good person. You've saved millions of lives, and considering everything you've been through, the fact you're not trigger happy is almost unbelievable." Becker opens his mouth to reply, but she shakes her head, insisting, "No, I know you're not trigger-happy. I know you'd happily have the others believe you are, but I see through it. You listen to Abby, even though you outrank her. You don't have to, you could kill every creature you see, but you don't. You're a good person."

Becker stares at her blankly for a moment, and then he says, "You're brilliant, you know."

"I see a lot," she corrects, "Especially with you. You fascinate me."

"Likewise," he murmurs, "There's so much I don't know about you."

Just then their food appears, and they both sit back, realising how close they've leaned in over their conversation. For a few moments, they are silent, and then Becker says, "Come on then, your turn." She raises an eyebrow and he continues, "Tell me about your brother."

"My brother…" she says, lost for words for a moment, "When my parents died, he was 20, but I was only 13. Obviously, I'm more mentally advanced than is... normal, so I had already taken my GCSEs and I was about to do my A Levels. He was in the 2nd year of university, at University College London. He was gonna drop out and move home, but eventually we decided that I'd come and live with him. I went to a college in the area, and he really looked after me. I went to university with him, and then about two years ago, he announced he was getting married. I knew he'd been seeing someone for a long time, and we get on, so I was happy for him, but I knew I had to leave. He'd been far too kind to me for far too long, and I couldn't intrude on them any longer. The day she told me she was pregnant, I moved out, and found my own place. I got the job at the ARC about a week later, and I don't see them as much as I'd like anymore, but I still babysit when they need. He's a good man, and he deserves to have a normal life – I don't want to ruin that with dinosaurs, so I try to keep my distance."

"You're very brave," he says calmly, "But you shouldn't be alone, Jess."

"I was for a while," she admits, "I mean, I had friends from college and uni but… For about three weeks I was alone. Then I met you and Matt, and the rest of the ARC team. I actually had friends, people I could have a laugh with. I haven't really had that before. Even at university, I was too young to do anything, so I didn't have anyone to hang out with. But now, I have you guys, and that's awesome."

"Well I'm not going anywhere," he promises, "As long as you need me, I'm here."

For the rest of the evening, they talk about trivial things, her shopping habit and his desire to get a tank. He insists on paying, "My thanks, remember?" and then he drives her home.

"I really don't think I can persuade Lester to get you a tank," she laughs, and he pouts slightly.

"If there's a really big creature, maybe," he suggests, "You're the only one who might persuade him. He actually likes you."

"Of course he does," she teases, "Everybody likes me."

"Well, of course," he replies sarcastically, "How could they not?"

"Quite right," she beams, laughing again.

He pulls up outside her flat and walks her all the way to the door. "Thank you," she says honestly, "This is the best night I've had in a long time."

"Same," he agrees, "It's difficult to spend time with anyone, really, because of the whole working with dinosaurs thing."

"Yep," she nods, "I haven't had a date since I started at the ARC."

He leans down then, and kisses her gently. "Now you've had one," he says softly, "Can I see you again?"

"I dare say you can," she teases, "We're on duty tomorrow." He raises an eyebrow and she laughs, "Of course."

"I can cook for you, if you like?" he suggests, "Thursday any good for you?"

"That's perfect. I'll see you tomorrow," she replies, "Night, Becker."

He kisses her once more and says, "Night, Jessica. Sleep well."


	3. Chapter 3 : The Second Date

3

The next morning, her alarm goes off at 7am. She rolls over to switch off and her phone buzzes. 'Good morning,' the text reads, 'Sorry to disturb you, but we have an alert. Sleep well? ;) B x'.

Immediately she swings her legs out of bed, already dialling. "Becker?" she says anxiously, "Where is it?"

"St James Park," he replies, "Calm down, the night girl has agreed to stay until you can get here. Hurry though please, I don't like not having you in my ear."

"Ok, I'm on my way," she says, already fully dressed and slipping on a pair of flats, "And in answer to your earlier question, yes, I slept fine, thank you. You?"

"Yeah, I slept great," he says and she can feel the smirk on his face, "Can we do lunch today?"

"If you don't get eaten first," she teases, "Seriously though, be careful, yeah?"

"Always am," he replies, "I'll see you later." He hangs up just as she climbs into the car, and she speeds to the ARC, smiling all the way.

"I'm here," she shouts, running into the hub, "Thanks Olivia, I'll take over from here." She shoves the earpiece on and says, "Matt, how's it going?"

"Morning Jess," the Irish man responds, "Thanks for coming. It's fine, we have the creature cornered, but it's fast."

"Yep, I can see that," she replies, trying to keep the nerves out of her voice, "I've hacked into the CCTV feed and unfortunately, you're wrong. That wall it's against, if it backs up, it will fall over. Somebody needs to get round behind it."

"On it," Becker says, "Thanks Jess."

"Good work, Jess," Abby's voice sounds approving, "Right, Matt, your turn to shoot."

Jess watches on the screen as Matt sends one bolt, causing the creature to go shooting backwards. As predicted, the wall topples, and Matt's next two bolts hit Becker directly on the chest. "No!" she says involuntarily, "I'm sending a med team to you."

"He doesn't need a med team," Matt says, "He'll be fine."

"No, Jess is right," Emily argues, "He's unconscious."

"Ok," the team leader sounds slightly guilty now, "Abby, Connor and I will go after the creature. Emily, you stay with Becker until Jess' team get here."

Half an hour later, the creature has been captured and sent back through the anomaly, which was subsequently locked. Becker, Matt and the rest of the team are pulling up outside the ARC and Jess is sitting at her desk, drumming nervously. "Miss Parker," one of the med team says over comms, "Captain Becker is awake; we're just taking him to the med bay for final checks."

"Excellent," she says, keeping all anxiety out her voice, "Will you tell him from me that he's not to leave there until I've brought him the relevant paperwork?"

"Of course, ma'am," the voice says, and then it cuts out.

Behind her, Connor and Abby enter, bickering quietly, and Jess spins to face them. Emily enters next and she gets to her feet. Matt walks in and the field coordinator holds out a hand expectantly. He rolls his eyes, pulls out his wallet and places £90 in her hand. "What's that?" Abby says, confused.

"Matt and I have an arrangement," Jess replies, moving back to her desk and producing a jar already full of notes, "Every time he shoots someone on the team, he is fined. The fine increases by £10 each time, and since these were hits 4 and 5, he owed me £90."

"What were 1, 2 and 3?" Connor says curiously.

"He's shot Becker twice before," she says, folding her arms, "And he shot Danny Quinn as well. I'm hoping it'll eventually deter him from shooting people."

"It was an accident," he protests, but she shakes her head, picking up several orange forms from her desk.

"You need to be more careful," she reprimands, "Connor would be absolutely furious if you shot Abby and vice versa. You would beat anyone up if they shot Emily, but Becker and the rest of the team have no one looking out for them. That's what this jar is for."

The other three stare at her for a moment and then Emily raises her hand, giving her a massive hi-five. Jess laughs, and says, "I need to get Becker to sign this stuff off. He probably won't need any leave this time, but he needs supervision for a few hours. I'll try and sort it out." She walks away and turns back at the last minute, saying brightly, "Oh, and Matt – I'll need a report on this incident by the end of the day."

She walks off, just hearing Matt complain, "Not another bloody report." As soon as she is out of earshot, she breaks into a run, speeding into the med bay. When she gets there, Becker is changing into civilian clothes.

"We have to stop meeting like this," she teases and he spins to face her, breaking into a smile. "How are you feeling?" she asks gently, taking her earpiece out.

"I'm ok," he replies, doing the same, "Bit sore but I've had worse."

"I know," she replies seriously, "But that doesn't make it ok. Do you want to take a rain check?"

"No," he insists, "I'm fine, Jess. Come on, you've not even had time for breakfast. Let's go get some lunch."

"Ok," she grins, "But I must warn you, I'm not a soup and salad type of girl."

"Oh thank god," he teases, "That would be so boring."

Ten minutes later, they find themselves in a greasy spoon café, both tucking into Full English all-day breakfasts. "I heard what you did," he says gently, "Thank you for looking out for me."

"Anytime," she says softly.

"I can't believe you fined him though," he laughs, "Is that even legal?"

"Of course it is," she laughs, "I'm more surprised that he actually agrees to it. He is my superior after all."

"You can be quite scary, Jess, did you know that?" he replies, "I don't think he had the nerve to say no, to be honest."

"I'm half his size," she says, rolling her eyes, "He'd have to have broken every bone in his body for me to beat him in a fight."

"No, he's too nice," Becker insists, "He wouldn't hit you, you're a girl."

"So what?" she frowns, "If I hit him first, he has every right to defend himself."

"What?" he says incredulously, "So if we were rowing and you slapped me, you'd expect me to slap you back?"

"No, I wouldn't expect you to," she replies coolly, "I'm just saying that you'd have every right to do so."

"Wow," he says, eyes wide, "I don't think I could do it."

"Becker," she says, putting one hand under his chin, "I'm not asking you to hit me. That was not an invitation, and seeing as I don't plan on hitting you anytime soon, this is not a problem you'll ever have to deal with."

"I suppose you're right," he laughs, leaning closer to her so their lips are almost touching, "I don't like the idea of rowing with you anyway."

"Neither do I," she grins, closing the gap and kissing him softly.

When he eventually pulls away, he is beaming and he says, "Thank you." She laughs, eyes glistening, but doesn't answer. "Come on," he says eventually, "We should get going. There have probably been five more anomalies since we left."

"No, I don't think so," she replies calmly, "I was talking to Matt and Connor yesterday, and they think that they will be more spread out for a while, after the whole convergence thing."

"That's good," he laughs, "More time for paperwork. And we all know how much Matt loves that."

"I thought you'd be happy with a break," she grins, "You haven't run any training exercises in a while."

"That's true," he says, brightening up at the thought, "My teams were slower than I would have liked last week."

"Anyway," she says, cutting off his critique, "We have a meeting with Lester at 8am tomorrow morning; you can raise it then if you need any new stuff."

"I could do with a new car," he suggests, and she gasps.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot to tell you," she says, "With all the excitement of you getting shot, I forgot, but I got a phone call and your new car's been delivered. It's in bay B, why don't you go check it out? I need to get back though."

"Alright, thanks Jess," he says, "I'll see you later." She waves goodbye and gets into the lift. 'Date 2 down,' she thinks, 'Can't wait for tomorrow evening.'


	4. Chapter 4 : The Third Date

4

The next morning, at exactly 8am, the team are gathered in Lester's office. Abby is sitting on Connor's lap, Emily and Matt are squished into another chair and Jess and Becker are standing by the door, arms folded in identical stances. "Right," Lester says, "Jess and I have gone through all the reports."

"Yes," Jess says, "Matt, that report on yesterday was rubbish."

"It was an accident," he repeats, "I apologised to Becker, I paid my fine. I had nothing to say."

"You shot someone else," Lester says firmly, "Even though Becker was fine, it took up valuable medical equipment and time."

"I am sorry," Matt says firmly, "But I was recruited to fight dinosaurs, not write reports."

Jess scowls, but doesn't reply, and Becker says, "With all due respect, Matt, Jess is in charge of paperwork – if she asks you to do something, it's only polite." Matt hesitates before nodding courteously to Jess, who smiles wanly. "Good," Becker smirks, "Now, we need to discuss training exercises. Unless you lot have got anything else to say, I don't see the point in everyone sticking around."

"No," Jess says, "Matt, don't worry about that report, I can top it up. You help Becker."

Matt nods gratefully and Jess leaves, moving back to the ADD and beginning to type incredibly fast.

About three hours later, Becker appears at her left shoulder. "All sorted?" she asks, and he nods.

"Yeah, I've got them running drills," he replies, "I just thought I'd check you were ok."

"I'm fine," she promises, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you didn't have to take that report on," he answers, "He would have done it."

"You didn't need to jump in," she says calmly, "I just don't want any friction and it's really not a big deal – I'll do it better than him anyway."

"That is true," he laughs.

"So what time do you want me tonight?" she asks.

"What time does he want you where?" Abby asks, approaching behind them.

"What time do I want her at my flat, she means," Becker replies, lying smoothly, "My laptop has broken, and Jess said she'd come over and fix it for me."

"I could have done that," Connor says, offended.

"I'm going to my brother's," Jess explains, joining him in the lie, "It's on the way to Becker's, so I said I'd stop by."

"Oh ok," Connor smiles, slightly mollified, "Well, if you're sure."

"No, it's fine," Jess grins, "So what time?"

"What time does your shift finish?" Becker asks, and she thinks for a moment.

"6.30," she replies, "So I can be at yours by half 7?"

"Yeah, sounds great," he grins, "I'll see you later." He walks away and the three of them watch him leave.

"How is your brother?" Abby asks, sitting on the arm on Jess's chair, "Did he encounter any creatures?"

"No, he's fine," Jess replies, "The kids were ill, so he and Lucy were at home all day."

"Were they worried about you?" Connor asks, adding a final note to his form.

"Yeah," she laughs, "I had so many messages." She hesitates slightly before slipping into a lie, "They wanted to go out tonight, so I said I'd babysit."

"Oh, cute," Abby coos, "Right, Connor, we really need to go. Jack said he'd meet us for lunch."

"I'll sign you out," Jess says kindly, "Have a good time."

Jess works hard all day. Occasionally Becker will walk through, dropping something on her desk and he always greets her with a soft smile. At 5.30, he appears to find the hub absolutely empty, except for the field-coordinator. "Jess, I'm taking off now," he says loudly, from the other end of the room. She spins in her chair and grins at him.

"Fine," she says, "See you later." He beams, sticks his tongue out and disappears. Jess watches him leave on the monitor and as soon as his car is out of the car park, she is on the move. She logs out swiftly, and sprint to her car, speeding home.

Once home, she starts to panic. 'Tonight could be the night,' she thinks, 'Everything has to be perfect.' She washes her hair again, and shaves her legs, before going to her wardrobe and picking out her sexiest underwear. Abby gave it to her as a joke last Christmas, teasing, "Maybe one day you can use it on Becker," but to this day it's still the most provocative thing she owns and hopefully her joke will become real tonight.

She does her make-up quickly and curls her hair, before settling on a black mini-skirt and a low cut red blouse, with matching platform heels. All the way to Becker's apartment, she is drumming her fingers on the steering wheel, absolutely terrified. "Come on, Jess," she says to herself, as she pulls into a parking space, "You can do this."

She knocks lightly on the door, and almost immediately, it swings open, like he's been waiting for her. "You look wonderful," he says, and she grins.

"As do you," she teases, and he laughs, taking her hand and walking her up to his kitchen. "Nice place," she says approvingly, glancing around.

"Thank you," he replies, "Come over, the food is almost done."

"It smells great," she says honestly, "What are we having?"

"Just pasta," he shrugs, "Nothing special." She leans over the pan and raises an eyebrow and he admits, "It's an old family recipe. And it's much better eaten warm, so I'm going to have to ask you to take a step back."

"What?" she says, almost offended, "Why?"

"Because I want to kiss you right now," he says soothingly, stroking the back of her hand, "And if I do, I don't think I'll ever stop."

"Oh," she says, her cheeks warming and a smug smile forming on her face, "I guess that's alright then. Do you need any help?"

"Not at all," he says firmly, "Sit down. What time did you get away?"

"Just after you," she replies, "Matt and Emily were just about to leave as well – I don't think anybody really felt in the mood for work today."

"It is sort of boring without anomalies," he insists, "You have to admit it."

"It's boring for you lot," she corrects, "I have so much work to do either way that it's not really an issue."

"Hopefully it'll ease up soon," he says.

"No, I don't mind it," she promises, "I like being busy."

"Not too busy though," he teases, "Not too busy to spend time with me."

"Never too busy to spend time with you," she grins, leaning forwards, "You're fun."

"Good," he says, "Come on, let's eat."

Half an hour, they are laughing loudly. "No," she crows, "I can't believe you did that."

"It's very complicated nowadays," he insists.

"Oh, darling, where would you be without me?" she says, grinning.

"Well, I'd probably get lost a lot more," he admits, still laughing.

"I thought you soldiers were supposed to have a good sense of direction," she teases, getting up and taking her plate over to the sink.

"You don't have to do that," he says, following her, "You're my guest."

"You cooked for me," she replies, "It's the least I can do." She bends over the sink, washing her plate quickly and then turns around to find Becker directly behind her. He leans down to kiss her, and when their lips meet, all previous conversations are forgotten. He slams her up against the fridge door, the force of his kiss lifting her legs off the floor. She hooks them around his waist and, certain he won't make it to the bedroom, he carries her to the sofa.

Four hours later they are both lying naked on the living room floor. "Wow," she breathes and he chuckles, kissing the top of her hair.

"Sorry again about your underwear," he apologises, "I didn't mean to rip it."

"It's a shame," she says, looking up at him, "I really liked it."

"So did I," he grins, kissing her warmly, "I'll have to buy you some new stuff."

"Oh, feel free," she laughs, "After all, it's only for your benefit anyway."

He grins, pushing up onto his elbows, and says, "It's unfortunate we didn't make it to the bedroom. My bed is really comfortable."

"It seems silly to waste it," she murmurs, kissing him again, "Why don't you show me?" He grins, and picks her up in one swift movement, walking across to his bedroom. He is about to set her down, when there is a knock at the door.

Becker swears colourfully and then shouts, "Who is it?"

"It's Matt!" the familiar voice says and both Becker and Jess swear again.

"Right," he says, "Jess, you stay here. I'll get rid of him."

"Wait," she says, throwing him a pair of tracksuit bottoms, "You should put these on."

He nods gratefully and runs down the stairs, tugging it open. "Matt, this is a really bad time," he insists, and the Irishman raises his eyebrows.

"Can I have a word?" he says firmly, "It's important."

"Yes, I suppose," Becker says reluctantly, "Come up."

He takes him over to the kitchen table, but Matt surveys the apartment. "Company, Becker?" he asks, slightly amused as he eyes the scattered clothes.

"Yes," Becker replies sharply, "So if you can make it quick?"

"Abby said that Jess was coming round tonight," he notes, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"I cancelled her," he lies smoothly, "My ex-girlfriend came into town, and we had dinner. Things…escalated."

"Oh, ok," Matt replies, "Anyway, there's been an anomaly alert. We need Jess at the ARC but we can't get hold of her."

"I'll go pick her up from her brother's," Becker replies calmly, "It's fine. Where is it?"

"Her brother's? We don't know, that's the issue," Matt explains.

"Not her brother's," Becker says impatiently, "I have that covered. Where is the anomaly?"

"Buckingham Palace," Matt replies reluctantly, and Becker's jaw drops, "Connor, Abby and I are going to deal with it, but we need you and Emily at the ARC in case we need to call for back-up."

"Fine," he says coolly, "I'll just get rid and I'll have Jess there by 1."

"Great," Matt says sarcastically, "Oh and I know it's none of my business but I wouldn't mention to Jess you're hooking up with somebody else. I don't think she'd like it very much."

"Funnily enough," he snaps, "I wasn't planning on telling anyone. It just so happens you walked in on me."

"Yeah," Matt grins, "Sorry about that."

"Bye, Matt," Becker insists, "I'll see you in a few hours."

As soon as the door has closed behind him, Jess appears at the top of the stairs, still completely nude. "That was too close," she says nervously, "Do you think he knows?"

"No," he insists, climbing up and kissing her, "Don't worry."

"You should really take me back to mine," she says, through kisses, "I need to get some underwear if I have to go into work."

"I'd like it if you didn't have any," he grins and she gasps, scandalised, "Come on, your bra is somehow still intact, and it would turn me on to know you were going commando."

"Oh would it?" she giggles, walking backwards towards the bedroom, "So why did you tell Matt we wouldn't be there til one?"

"Well, I had to make time to go to your 'brother's'," he grins.

"Well, we have about half an hour to kill," she says, pretending to think.

"I know something we can do," he teases, pouncing on her and pushing her through into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

At exactly one o'clock, the pair of them rushes into the ARC. "You look lovely," Emily notes, "For babysitting."

"My sister-in-law has the fittest brother," Jess laughs, "And he's staying with them at the moment."

"Why couldn't he babysit?" Becker asks, leaning on the back of Emily's chair.

"He's not exactly responsible," she hints, rolling her eyes, "He's 26 but he's got the mind of a five year old. Still, he's attractive."

Emily laughs and Jess shoves her earpiece in, saying, "Matt, everything ok?"

"Jess," he replies, "Nice of you to join us."

"Sorry," she apologises, still lying through her teeth, "I got held-up trying to find another babysitter."

"Your brother was still out at this time?" Connor says approvingly, "Good man."

"No, he got back just as the old woman across the way agreed to help," Jess lies again, "Typical of him."

"Is Becker there?" Abby asks and Jess grimaces to herself.

"Yes, he's here," Jess replies calmly, "Do you want me to pass on a message?"

"No, it's fine," Abby says, "I just think this might take a couple more. How quickly can they get here?"

"Give us ten minutes," Becker replies, shoving an earpiece in, "We'll be there."

As he and Emily run down to the car park, his phone buzzes with a message from Jess. 'Be careful,' it reads 'J x'. He grins as he climbs into the driver's seat and sets off to fight the mammoth in Buckingham Palace.

The containment of the animal takes hours and the team don't arrive back at the ARC until 5.30am. When they finally get there, they find Jess and Lester arguing loudly. "We can't afford to have all of you off duty at once," he shouts and she flushes scarlet.

"Well, you're going to have to manage," she shouts, "None of us have had enough sleep – if we don't go home and get some rest , we're not going to be fit for duty anyway. Come on, Lester, we haven't had a day off since convergence and most of them are dead on their feet. Look, we'll all be on call from 2pm onwards, but you need to let us get some rest – the beta team will be fine for a day."

He glares at her furiously, notes their audience and snaps, "Fine, but I want all your phones on from 2 o'clock. I'm not coming to find you again."

"Fine," she says politely, "If there's no alert, we'll all see you bright and early on Saturday. Sir."

"Thank you, Miss Parker," he says coolly, "Good work team."

They all watch him stalk into his office and then turn to Jess, shocked. "We had a row," she says unnecessarily, "But you all have today off. Becker, you're gonna need to drive me home, seeing as my car is still at my brother's."

"Oh yeah," he says, "Sorry about that."

"Enough," Abby says, "I'm sorry, guys, but I can't listen to this anymore. I've been listening to your lies since Monday, with the hope that you'd trust us enough to tell us the truth. What on earth is going on?"

Jess and Becker exchange a reluctant look and he shrugs, gesturing for her to go ahead. "I think," she says, looking to him for approval, "I think we're seeing each other."

Abby starts screaming immediately, Connor is cheering and Matt and Emily grin smugly, with confident expressions that say 'I knew it'.

"How did this happen?" Connor says, "Oh my god, Jess, I can't believe you didn't tell us this."

"I'm sorry," she apologises honestly, "I didn't even know what was going on myself. But I do now." Becker reaches over and takes her hand, smiling broadly.

"So when did this start?" Emily asks suspiciously.

"He stayed at mine on Monday," Jess recounts, "I got seriously drunk and we fell asleep on the sofa."

"I knew something was going on," she crows, "I can't believe you lied to me."

"Technically I didn't," the field coordinator insists, "There wasn't anything going on at the time. Then he took me out for dinner on Tuesday, to say thank you, and we went out for lunch on Wednesday."

"And I assume they were her clothes strewn all over your apartment last night," Matt says, "Not an ex-girlfriend from out of town."

"No, not an ex-girlfriend," Becker says, a hint of smugness in his voice, "They were my Jessica's."

Abby squeals again and Matt laughs, "Well, I'm very sorry for disturbing you."

"I was so not impressed," Jess says, a smirk playing around the corners of her lips, "But he made it up to me."

"I'm sure he did," Abby grins.

"Anyway," Becker says, serious again now, "I'd appreciate if we could keep this between ourselves for now. You know how people like to talk."

"The captain and the coordinator," Connor says happily, "Has a beautiful ring to it, don't you think?"

"Quite," Becker says firmly, "It's not that we don't want them to know, you understand. We just want to tell themselves. In the right way."

"You should probably tell Lester," Emily suggests, "He'd be furious if he was the last to know."

"Yeah," Jess agrees, "Maybe when he's slightly less furious with me? Come on, Hil, I wanna go home."

"Home?" he asks suggestively.

"Your home, of course," she murmurs, "We'll see you guys tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5 : The Brother

5

Over the next two weeks, the team is in perfect harmony. Everyone is blissfully happy and they work perfectly together. Although they still haven't worked up the nerve to tell Lester the truth, Becker and Jess spend every moment possible together and she stays at his flat every night. One morning, they are lying in bed when she says, "Can I ask you a question?"

"When we first met," he replies, "I told you that you could ask me anything and I wouldn't bite your head off."

"I know," she says, smiling at the memory, "I was so in love with you back then."

"And now?" he asks, pushing up onto his elbows.

"Now I love you even more, as well you know," she says, kissing him warmly, "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something. You can say no."

"Jessica, will you spit it out?" he laughs.

"It's just…" she says, hesitating, "I've hardly been home in weeks. It just seems a bit dumb to be paying bills for a flat I'm not even using."

"Ok," he says simply, "You'll move in here."

"Are you sure?" she says nervously, "I don't want you to feel like I have to."

"Jess, I really want you to," he says honestly, "You're practically living here anyway; there's no point in pretending otherwise. Of course, you know what this means."

"What?" she asks, sitting up and letting the sheet fall into a puddle around her waist.

He grins at the view and replies, "We're going to have to tell Lester – we need him to change your contact address."

"And I'll have to tell my brother," she groans, "Which means he'll want to meet you and completely embarrass me."

"It'll be ok," he says, kissing the top of her head, "We can do anything if we're together."

"I love you," she says, leaning back to kiss him again.

"I love you too," he promises, "Now come on, we need to see Lester before the ARC gets busy." They scramble out of bed, and Becker adds, "It really does make sense for you to move in here – most of your stuff is here anyway."

"You'd be surprised," she laughs, "I have a lot of stuff."

"Great," he says sarcastically, "Come on, let's get going."

At 8am, they arrive at the ARC and Jess knocks hesitantly on Lester's door. "Yes?" he says, "What is it?"

"We were wondering if we might have a word," she says quietly, and immediately their boss straightens up in his seat. Despite his usual sarcasm, he is very fond of both of them and knows they are exceptional at their jobs.

"Has something happened?" he asks, gesturing for them to take a seat.

They do so, both shaking their heads and exchange a glance, smiling. Suddenly it all clicks into place and he restrains a sigh of relief as Jess says, "I'm moving into Hil's apartment. We just needed to let you know because my contact details are changing."

"Ah," James says, trying to hide his shock, "Congratulations?"

"Thank you," she beams, "We haven't told anyone yet, apart from the main four."

"Ok," he says, "You can trust me to take care of this."

"Thank you," Becker nods gratefully, "We will tell them soon."

"Right, back to work then," he says, "Just a normal day." Jess nods and squeezes Becker's hand before walking out of the office and sitting down at the ADD. As her butt touches the chair, the alarms start to go off.

"Where is it, Jess?" Becker asks.

"At a school round the corner," she replies, "Can you take a squad down there now? I'll send the others along when they get here."

"Sure," he grins, "See you later, Jess."

Matt arrives about half an hour later and says, "Talk to me, Jess. Where are the rest of the team?"

"They're dead," she says, and he can hear the fear in her voice, "Becker locked himself in the freezer until you got there, but you two need to sort those mutant crocodiles out now. Stay high up, they don't seem to be able to climb."

"Jess, he'll be fine," Matt promises, "I will get him out of here, I promise."

"Ok, you need to go up the stairs and take two lefts," she says, "Hil, Matt's here."

"Ok, thanks, Jess," Becker says, "So I need to get up on the work surfaces?"

"Yes," she replies, "Shoot them in the eye, or their open mouths."

"Got it, thanks Jess," Matt says.

Jess watches as the two men try to subdue the three crocodiles. One takes a particularly vicious lunge at Becker and suddenly the camera feed cuts out. "No," she shouts, "Matt, Becker, talk to me!"

There is a long silence from the other end of the line. "Becker?" she says again, trying to fight back tears now, "Matt, come on!"

"Jess?" Matt says, "Don't worry, we're fine. We've got the bloody things back through, but Becker's ear piece is broken. He's ok though, I promise. We're on our way back now."

Jess spends the next ten minutes pacing back and forth anxiously. "Jess," Abby says, running in, "What happened?"

"Four of Becker's men are dead and his earpiece is broken but Matt says he's ok," Jess replies, "I'll have to see it to believe though."

"Matt wouldn't lie to you," Abby promises, "Look, there he is now, Becker can't be far behind."

Matt enters, nodding seriously to Jess and crossing to hug Emily. Then the lift pings and Becker walks in. Jess doesn't even think about privacy, doesn't think about discretion; she just runs. He lifts her and she hooks her legs around his waist as they kiss single-mindedly. Around the hub, there are murmurs about the PDA from the stoic captain, but the loved-up couple don't even notice as she says, "Don't you ever do that to me again. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he promises, "You worry too much."

"The camera cut out too," she replies sharply, "I had no idea whether you were dead or alive."

"I'm sorry," he murmurs, "But I'm good at my job; you can trust me."

"Of course I trust you," she insists gently, "It's the creatures I don't trust."

"That I understand," he laughs, "Come on, isn't there a report I need to do?" He sets her back on her feet, but keeps hold of her hand as they walk back to the ADD.

"No," she replies, "Matt will do it, won't you?" Matt looks as if he's about to object but finally nods, grinning at Becker.

"Abby could do with some help, if you're at a loose end," Connor says, "Looks like the sabre toothed tiger's out of the bag, huh guys?"

"Yeah, good job Jessica," Becker laughs.

"Sorry," she says, leaning up to kiss him, "But you've got to admit this will be easier."

"Of course it will," he agrees, "But you still have to tell your brother."

"Really?" she complains, "He's gonna be horrible to you."

"I'm a big boy, Jessica," he laughs, "I'll be ok, I swear. Come on, we can take off – get your stuff from your apartment."

"Are you moving in together?" Abby squeals and Jess nods, grinning.

Emily cheers, running in and throws her arms around her best friend. "This is so good," Connor says, "We'll all be married within five years!"

Matt and Emily laugh, Abby slaps her boyfriend and Jess sends him a dangerous look, but to her surprise, Becker is beaming and he leans down to kiss her. "Come on, Jessica," he says gently, "Let's go see your brother."

On the way to his flat, she calls him. "Hey bro," she says warmly, "Can I come over? I have some news." Obviously he gives a positive response, because she beams, replying, "Sure, I'll see you in twenty. Love you."

"Jess, can I ask you a question?" Becker says quietly. She raises an eyebrow at him and he asks, "Why do you think I'm afraid of committing to you?" She frowns, her brow furrowing in confusion and he continues, "This morning, you were so terrified about asking if you could move in. When Connor mentioned marriage, you looked at me like I was gonna freak out and dump you."

"I just…" she stutters, "I don't want to put you off. I know you don't like…I don't feel like I deserve you and I'm worried that I'll ask you something and you'll realise that I'm not good enough for you."

"Jessica," he says gently, "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. I would marry you tomorrow if I could, because you are the first girl I've ever imagined myself spending the rest of my life with. Don't ever be afraid to ask me to commit to you, because it is not something I even have to consider."

He turns to look at Jess and is shocked to see tears rolling down her face. "Jess?" he says anxiously, "Jessica, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" but she cuts him off, shaking her head.

"No, it's ok," she says, wiping away tears, "It was lovely. I'm just…I feel the same way. I never thought I'd feel like this about anyone, but I love you so much."

"Oh thank god," he breathes, "I was worried you were gonna dump me."

"Well apparently we're both insecure," she laughs, trying to stop crying, "Which makes us absolutely perfect for each other."

"Come on, straighten yourself up," he teases, "Your brother's gonna think I'm abusing you if you turn up crying."

"I'd never let him think that," she insists, "He's just here, babe, turn left."

"Ready for this?" he asks, "Keep calm."

They walk hand-in-hand upstairs and knock on the door. Lucy opens it with a smile and gives a squeal as her eyes fall on Becker. "Fit one," she says, winking at Jess, "Come on in, honey."

"Max," Jess cries, running over and hugging her brother tightly. Max hugs her back just as tightly, but doesn't take his eyes off Becker, inspecting him suspiciously.

"What's up, Jess?" Max asks, as the four of them sit down on the sofas, "What's your news?"

"I just wanted to let you know I'm moving," she replies, looking down at her hand entwined with Becker's.

"In with him?" her brother says rudely, "How long have you known him?"

"Umm…" she says, exchanging a look with Becker, "2 years?"

"Yeah, that's about right," Becker agrees with a fond smile.

"Why have we never met him?" Max snaps.

"We've not been together all that long," Jess says reluctantly.

"But it's been a long time coming," Becker interrupts, "I've been in love with Jessica for too long, and I've been trying to work up the courage to ask her out."

"How long have you been together?" Lucy asks gently and Jess blushes.

"Two weeks?" she replies quietly, and Max's face turns to thunder.

"You're moving in with someone you've been seeing for two weeks," he repeats furiously, "You can't."

"You don't understand," Jess begs, close to tears, "I've seen him every day for two years, we've been through so much together, stuff you can't even imagine. We're so close, and so strong, please Max."

"Jess," Max says gently, "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I would never hurt her," Becker says dangerously, "Protecting Jess is not only part of my job description; it is my life. Your sister is a genius, beautiful and funny but most significantly, she is the most important person in my life, and I love her so much. Don't ever doubt my level of affection for her, because I am sure it would rival even yours."

Max sits back, speechless for a moment and then says, "Becker is it? Come and help me make coffee."

Jess kisses him once and nods reluctantly. Max and Becker walk side-by-side, stiff backed, until they're out of sight.

"How much do you know about my sister's love life, Becker?" Matt says coolly.

"Not much at all," he replies, "She said that it's very difficult to date in our line of work, which is true. But otherwise, we haven't really talked about it. I'd been nursing a very serious crush on her for a long time, and I thought that hearing about her previous boyfriends would do nothing for my ego."

"Clearly you can't see how much she loves you," he replies, distracted for a moment, "She told Lucy all about you."

"I'll never believe how much she loves me," Becker promises, "And I'll never believe that I deserve your sister. I will treat her like a queen."

"I don't doubt it," Max replies coldly, "But you need to understand why I'm so protective of Jess."

"Go on," Becker says, leaning on the counter, and Max frowns.

"Jess was in an abusive relationship when she was 16," he begins and Becker pushes off from the worktop, face like thunder.

When they finally re-enter the room, Becker looks like he's about to punch something. "Jess," he says coolly, "We need to go home now, babe."

"What did he say to you?" Jess asks desperately, as soon as they get in the car, "Hil, talk to me!"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were in an abusive relationship?" he says, braking suddenly.

"Because it's none of your business, and it wasn't Max's to tell you," she says furiously, "I put it behind me a long time ago."

"Jess, I'm sorry," he says gently, "You should never have had to face something like that."

"It's ok," she says, but tears are beginning to fall down her cheeks, "I wasn't strong back then, but I am now."

"I just wanted you to know," Becker continues, "That I will never let anyone hurt you again."

"I love you," she says, crying hard, "Thank you, Hil."

"I love you so much," he says, leaning over to kiss her passionately, "All I want is for you to be happy."

"I want that for you too," she murmurs, resting her forehead against his, "We can be happy together now."

"Looking forward to it," he laughs, sliding an arm around her shoulder, "Shall we go get some stuff from your apartment?"

"Yeah," she says, "I handed in my notice this morning."

He grins and starts up the car. "Are you ok?" she asks, "It was a tough morning."

"I lost 4 men," he replies, "And that was my fault. I need to go and see their families tomorrow."

"I'll come," she volunteers, "You shouldn't have to be alone."

"No," he says firmly, "Jess, these people don't want sympathy. This is their worst nightmare coming true, and there's nothing we can do to fix that. They want to be told bluntly and left alone to grieve."

"Ok," she says soothingly, kissing his hand gently, "It'll be ok, I promise."


	6. Chapter 6 : The First Fight

6

One week later, Jess and Becker both have an afternoon shift. He wakes at about 10 and rolls out of bed to hear someone knocking on the door. He pulls on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and hurries down the stairs to answer it, gaping as he sees his parents standing there. "Mum," he breathes, "Dad. What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Hilary. We wanted to talk to you about your sister," his mother says, kissing him on the cheek and walking past him, up into his flat. His dad claps him on the shoulder and follows his wife, both of them settling on the sofa.

"What's wrong with her?" Becker says anxiously, "Has something happened?"

"She wants to change her course again," her dad says angrily, "To child psychology."

"That would be good for her," he replies, "I'm sorry, Dad, but I'm not gonna try and talk her out of it this time. Art history was a mistake, but this one makes sense."

His dad opens his mouth to reply when the bedroom door swings open and Jess pads out, bare-footed and wearing only one of Becker's t-shirts; she stops in her tracks, flushing scarlet.

"Should we come back when you haven't got company?" his mother says tightly.

"Well, that would be difficult," Becker says, "Jess lives here."

"She lives here?" his mum gapes, "With you? As in, she's your girlfriend?"

"Yes," he replies, "Jess, why don't you go get changed, babe? We need to be at work soon anyway." She nods and crosses the room, kissing him swiftly before disappearing.

"I seriously hope she's not as young as she looks," his mother says furiously, and Becker scowls.

"You're making me sound like some sort of pervert," he snaps, "Jess is only a few years younger than me; it's really no big deal."

"How did you meet her?" his father asks gently.

"We work together," Becker grins.

"She's not a soldier," he notes, and Becker laughs.

"No, not at all," he insists, "She's a computer whiz. It's a very complicated department."

"And you love her?" he asks.

"Very much, Dad," he replies honestly.

"Ridiculous," his mother snarls, "She's far too young for you and clearly entirely the wrong background."

"I don't actually see that it's any of your business," Becker replies, "She is my best friend, my girlfriend and the love of my life – no number of objections from you will change my mind on this, and I won't hear any more about it."

"Hilary!" his mother says shrilly, but Jess re-enters now and she falls silent.

"I heard what you said," Jess says gently, "And I hope I can put your mind at ease." His mother inclines her head slightly, inviting her to try and Jess smiles. "Your first objection was that I'm too young for your son," she says calmly, "but I went to university when I was sixteen, which actually makes me mentally three years older than I actually am – which makes us almost the same age. Secondly, you said I had the wrong background. Actually, my parents were very well-off and my dad was in the army too, but they were killed in a car accident when I was 13. My brother and I helped each other, but of course I don't have the same connections that I might have done, had they survived. However, in my opinion, none of that really matters, because I love your son and I'd do anything to make him happy."

His mother doesn't take her eyes off the young woman for a full minute before she says, "I think you and I are going to get along just fine, Jess."

Jess beams, taking Becker's hand, and says, "Also, although it may not be my place to say, Hil's sister was down here the other weekend when I had my niece and nephew over and she is incredible with children. Can I make anyone coffee?" Becker grins as his parents smile at his girlfriend and he is impressed by how quickly she has won them over.

"I still don't like it," his dad says, but Becker can see he's wavering now, "She can do so much better."

"Of course she can," Jess says, putting a mug in front of him, "But she needs to do something she loves otherwise she'll never be happy. Hil and I could both do jobs that would make more money, and give us many more opportunities, but the work we do is so important and we enjoy it, and that's what matters. If Lexi wants to be a child psychologist, then let her – it's a very important job and there aren't enough out there."

"Well said," Becker grins, kissing her temple.

"What exactly is it you do, Jess?" his father asks tightly, reluctantly impressed.

"Computer stuff," she replies, shrugging.

"You sound like Hilary," his mother notes, "He always says 'security stuff'."

"As with many government departments, it's highly confidential," she says coolly, "But we both enjoy it, even if we can't talk about it."

"Fair enough," his dad says, "Right, we better be going if you two have to be at work. I hope to see you soon, Jess. Hilary."

"Likewise," Jess replies with an easy grin, shaking both their hands, "Goodbye."

Half an hour later, they are running into the ARC. "Listen," she says, slowing down, "I'm meeting some old friends tonight. Lucy will be there. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah," he agrees, "Sounds great."

All throughout the day, it is very quiet. Matt finally finishes his reports and drops them on her desk, sticking his tongue out at her. Abby and Connor talk with her for a while about weddings, something which amuses them greatly and helps pass the time. And then, just as Jess is about to leave, the alarms start to blare.

"Go," Becker says firmly, "Brian's here – he can guide us through it. I'll join you as soon as I'm done."

"Ok," she says reluctantly, "You be careful. I love you." He nods his response, kissing her gently and then she leaves the ARC.

She arrives at the restaurant – by some wonder only 10 minutes late – and drops into a seat next to her sister-in-law. "Jess," Phoebe, an old friend from college, shouts, "I thought you were bringing your new beau."

"I am," she grins, blowing her friend a kiss, "He got held up at work; he'll be here soon."

"Tell us about him," John says, leaning forwards. He is the campest man she has ever met, and she smiles as she leans over, greeting his long-term boyfriend, Robert, with a kiss on the cheek.

"He's… great," she says gently, "He works in security; he's clever, kind, funny and so fit."

"He actually is," Lucy agrees, "Like idyllic, statuesque. But more importantly, he loves her so much – they're intense."

She blushes scarlet and changes the subject swiftly. About an hour later, Becker still hasn't arrived, which doesn't surprise Jess at all. Her phone rings just then and she grins, standing up. "Sorry," she says quietly, "I really need to take this."

"How's it going?" she asks Becker, as soon as she puts the phone to her ear.

"Yeah, it's ok," he says, apparently trying not to laugh, "There was no incursion, but Connor walked into a tree."

"Oh my god," she says, laughing along with him, "Is he ok?"

"He's fine," Becker chuckles. "He's got a bit of a bump and Abby's fussing which suits him just fine."

"I'm sure," she giggles, "So are you gonna be here soon?"

"Yeah," he replies, "I'm just gonna drop them off and then I'll be there. How's it going?"

"Really well," she grins, glancing at her friends who are watching her with interest, "They're all looking forward to meeting you. Hurry up, won't you?"

"Of course," he promises, "I love you."

"I love you too," she says gently, "I'll see in a bit, ok?"

"Ok, Jessica," he replies.

She retakes her seat and Lucy asks, "Is he coming?"

"Yeah, he's on his way," she grins, "One of our team had a bit of an accident, so he's just taking him back to the office."

"What sort of accident?" Rob asks.

"He walked into a tree," Jess says disapprovingly, "He's an absolute genius, no word of a lie, but he is such a klutz sometimes." The whole table erupts into laughter, just as Becker walks in the front door.

She gets to her feet and he greets her with a hug. Then she puts her hands on either side of his face, his fall on her waist and they kiss passionately. "Everything sorted?" she asks, leaning her forehead against his.

"Connor will be fine," he says, grinning, "I'm just sorry I'm so late."

"It's not your fault," she murmurs reassuringly, "How did Brian do?"

"Fine," he replies, slightly disgruntled now, "I prefer having you in my ear though."

"Good," she says smugly, "Come on, come and meet everyone." He grins and steps away from her, but doesn't let go of her hand as she introduces them all. "This is John and Rob – they're getting married next year. This is Phoebe and her boyfriend Mike. And you know Lucy."

"Nice to meet you," he says, shaking all their hands, but he barely takes his eyes off Jess.

"So, Becker," John says, "What is it that you do? Jess is being very cagey."

"Security stuff," Becker shrugs, "It's a fine job – a little dangerous and the hours are awful but I get to see Jess a lot."

"Dangerous?" Lucy repeats curiously, "Like walking into a tree dangerous?"

"A little more dangerous than that," he replies, smirking at Jess, who has to cover a giggle, "No, my job is about protection and I have to be prepared to risk my life. Very rare that I'm ever in actual danger though."

Just then both of their phones begin to ping. "Fabulous," Jess says, rolling her eyes, "Both of us out of work for a total of ten minutes – that's gotta be some sort of record."

"Nah, we had that night back when we were first hooking up," he replies, "It was like five hours."

"Oh yeah," she laughs, "But we've yet to beat that." She turns to her friends and says, "Sorry guys, but we're needed at work. I'll see you lot soon though, yeah?"

"Definitely," John says, kissing her on the cheek, "Good to meet you, Becker."

"Likewise," he says politely, but he's tugging on Jess' arm, "Come on – Connor's not fit for duty, we really need to go."

"Ok, ok," she says, "Come on, darling, let's go find out what the problem is."

"So what did you think?" she asks, buckling herself in.

"They seem nice – John is especially cool," he replies, starting to speed towards the ARC.

"Yeah, he's awesome," she smiles, "We went out for a year in college."

"He's your ex?" Becker says, suddenly furious, "And you still see him?"

"He's seeing someone else now," she replies, shocked, "A man! He has no romantic feelings for me at all."

"That's not the point," he snaps, "You can't see him again."

"I can't see him?!" she repeats, "Since when was that any of your business?"

"Since I became your boyfriend," he shouts.

"Oh, piss off," she retorts, "Grow up, Hil, stop being so jealous!"

"Jealous?" he replies, climbing out of the car and slamming the door, "Of him? Yeah right!"

"Whatever, Becker," she says, stepping out of the lift and marching away. "How are you doing?" she asks, flying to Connor's side.

"I'm alright," he grins, "Just an idiot."

"You're so silly," she laughs, kissing his forehead, "Be more careful next time."

"This wouldn't even have happened if you had been here," he teases accusingly.

"I know," she protests, "I'm sorry, but I'm here now."

"Oh for God's sake, Jessica, why don't you just sleep with him?" Becker snaps, storming to the ADD.

The rest of the team stare at him, absolutely shocked, but Jess says sharply, "We are not going to talk about this now."

"Oh really?" he barks, "Because I was under the impression there was nothing to talk about?"

"We need to talk about this attitude," she snarls, "You are acting like a 5 year old." She turns on Matt and Abby fiercely and they both recoil. "Who's going to deal with this anomaly?" she asks, trying to control her voice.

"We'll go," Abby says soothingly, "Come on, Becker."

Just then, Jess starts swearing colourfully and Connor hurries forwards. "What's happened?" he asks and she shakes her head.

"I don't know," she replies, "The ADD has messed up – I can fix it but I'm gonna need two extra pairs of hands. Connor, will you go get Ross? He's supposed to still be here."

"No way," Becker snaps, "Not Ross, I hate that guy."

"You hate your second-in-command? Shut up, Becker, this isn't about you," she retorts, "This is about containing a possible incursion and stopping innocent people losing their lives. Matt, is your black box working?"

"Yes, it's fine," he nods cautiously, "I've got the location, we can get there."

"Ok, awesome," she says with a small smile, "Get going – we'll get the ADD up and running. And who knows," she turns to Becker now, "Maybe I'll sleep with someone else before you get back."

"Do you know what?" he threatens furiously, stepping forward, but Abby and Matt push him backwards and hurry him down to the car park.

"What the hell is going on with you two, man?" Matt says, as they climb into the car, "I've never seen you like this – you need to keep calm."

"We just went to dinner with her ex-boyfriend," he replies coolly and Abby pulls a face.

"My gay ex-boyfriend," Jess says, over the comms and the blonde laughs.

"That's what this is about?" Abby says, "Becker that is so no big deal."

"See?" Jess says smugly and Becker rolls his eyes.

"I don't know actually," Matt interrupts, "I'd feel pretty uncomfortable with that."

"You're not serious?" Emily says, "There's nothing to feel threatened by!"

"Plus, he has a steady boyfriend," Jess insists, "For three years now! He's been going out with Rob longer than I've known any of you."

"Oh, well then you have no reason to be angry," Abby insists.

"I don't know," Connor says, "This guy will probably be the one Jess turns to when she has a row with Becker."

"Exactly," Becker says.

"That's what you're afraid of?" Jess says incredulously, "And your way of dealing with this problem is to start a row? Because that make perfect sense, right?"

"I wasn't trying to start a row," he snaps, "But you're mine, and we're in a very new relationship. I'm sure the guys can understand why I'm feeling a bit possessive."

"Absolutely," Matt and Connor agree at the same time.

"Actually, Jess," Abby says reluctantly, "I can see where he's coming from. I remember when Connor had a girlfriend, Caroline. We weren't even close to dating, but I happily would have killed her."

"So I should just stop seeing him?" Jess says disbelievingly, "My best friend? It's not even like I was meeting him in secret – you were there, remember?"

"Jess is right," Emily replies, "It is entirely unreasonable to expect her to stop seeing her best friend, especially since he places no romantic threat at all."

"I'm not asking you to stop seeing him," Becker says gently, "I understand that was unfair. I'm just asking you to cool off for a while, until I'm a bit more secure."

"You need to understand that I love you," she replies, almost silently now, "There's never gonna be anyone else, but if you're going to try and control me, we're both gonna end up hating each other."

"I don't think I could ever hate you," he murmurs, "But I know what you mean."

"You're supposed to be working!" Lester roars and they all jump. "Right," he continues furiously, "Get this anomaly under control, deal with the incursion if there is one and then I want to see all of you in my office."

"Sorry," Jess says, and Becker just knows she is flushed, "The computer's fixed, by the way. Thank you, Ross."

There is a kissing sound and Becker warns, "Jess."

She laughs and says soothingly, "That was a joke. Seriously though, we have a major problem Matt."

"What is it, Jess?" Matt asks, in team leader mode now, "Is the incursion really bad?"

"No, no it's not that," she says and all of them are brought to attention by the horror in her voice, "There are people there – you need to get there before someone goes in."

"We're here," Becker says, breaking into a run, "Guys, step away please. This is official government business."

Jess can't hear the reply, but watches one of the men take a swing at her boyfriend, clapping her hands to her mouth to hold back a gasp. "Look, you guys need to calm down," Matt says, joining them, "Don't make us put you in a police cell overnight."

All three of them recoil and Matt and Abby grab them just in time to stop them going through the anomaly. "Look, guys," Abby says bluntly, "Go home." They all stare at her and then walk away obediently. "We're gonna need to set up a perimeter around this," she insists, "We can't risk anyone walking into it."

"I'll get an armed guard on it," Becker says, "Just hurry up and lock it and we can go home. Lester's not going to want to wait until the morning for this meeting."

"I've got a team on the way," Jess says calmly, "You guys can come back now."

Ten minutes later, they pull up in the ARC car park and run upstairs. Connor, Emily and Jess are already sitting in his office. Abby bounds in and sits on Connor's lap, Jess gets up and invites Matt to sit down and she goes to stand in Becker's arms. Neither of them apologises but the emotion is there as his arms slide around her waist and he pulls her slightly closer to him.

"Can we get this done quickly?" Matt says, "We're all tired."

"Yes, I suppose," Lester replies, getting to his feet, "I just wanted to ask you to leave your personal lives at home. I don't mind you all being loved up – it's completely your own business – but I cannot have your personal disagreements disrupting the workplace like they did today."

"Sorry," Jess says quietly, "It was unprofessional."

"To be fair though," Becker insists, "It didn't stop any of us doing our jobs."

"No, because you are good at what you do," Lester says, and their eyes all widen at the unexpected compliment, "But others are not so good and they don't need the distraction of idle office gossip, something which you provided them with today."

"Surely that's your problem," Abby says, "You're the one who hired people who can't do their jobs properly."

"Abby," Lester says coolly, "They're normally very productive; however, since Captain Becker and Jess revealed their relationship, they've been rather distracted."

"They'll settle down," Jess replies coldly, "But don't worry –we'll keep our personal problems at home. Is that all?"

"Yes, I think so," he responds, watching her warily.

"We should go," she says to Becker, "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

The rest of the team watch them leave and then Lester says, "Does anybody else feel like-"

Connor cuts him off, insisting, "It'll wear off. You need to remember this is not something we're at all used to. Abby and I had a year to get together, away from the public eye. Matt and Emily had a short period of time where they could work out what was going on between them. Jess and Becker were firm friends first, and have awkwardly moved into what is admittedly a perfect relationship, but they're still working out the bumps and they're going to have to do it in front of everyone. Jeez, I mean, how many times did we row in the Cretaceous?"

"So many," Abby agrees, "Jess and Becker are doing exceptionally well."

"I think we also have to remember that both of them, contrary to belief, are very passionate people," Matt says, "and they are determined to make this work."

"Ok," Lester says, "Well as long as you think there won't be a problem."

"We need to allow them to sort out their own problems," Emily says gently, "And be supportive. These people are our friends."

"Ok," Lester agrees, "Right, you lot can take off. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Lester," Abby says, stifling a yawn. She claps Matt on the shoulder and says to Connor, "Come on, you, you're probably still concussed."


	7. Chapter 7

"Are we going to talk about last night?" Jess says. Becker is standing on the balcony, looking out over the city, and Jess, again wearing only one of his t-shirts, has come out behind him.

"I'm sorry," he says, turning to face her, "I was horrible and pathetic and bitter."

"I'm sorry too," she replies, "I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that – if it had been the other way around, I would have been just as uncomfortable."

"It's ok," he says, "I overreacted."

"I do think Lester's right though," she admits, "We need to keep our arguments between us. All everybody is going to be talking about today is our fight. Plus you were very rude to me."

"Excuse me?" he says disbelievingly, "You were all over Connor! What was I supposed to do?"

"Oh please," she scoffs, "Abby knows I didn't mean anything by it – he had injured himself, I was making sure he was ok."

"Yes, ok, and that's fair enough," he replies, "But you didn't have to make such a big show of it – you know full well you were doing it to piss me off. And asking for Ross? What was that about?"

"Ross has a very specific skill set," she insists, "His hands are used to working with small wires – diffusing bombs, that sort of thing. I figured he'd be perfectly qualified to pull a couple of wires out of the way, so I could straighten something out."

"Grow up, Jess," he replies sharply, "You and I both know he's the fittest guy on the team."

"No," she corrects, "You're the fittest guy on the team – I have absolutely no interest in Ross. But I'm not going to not work with him, just because you feel threatened by him, and that is the point I was trying to make."

"And you?" he asks, "Because I'm pretty sure I've not been on shift with another female field co-ordinator in almost a year."

"That's a lie," she protests, "You were on shift with Barbara just last week."

"Barbara is 65," he says scathingly, "She is literally retiring tomorrow."

"Shit, is that tomorrow?" she says, side-tracked, and Becker rolls his eyes.

"Jessica, focus please," he says, feigning irritation to hide his fondness, "Look you cannot deny that you and I are on shift together a ridiculous amount."

"Ok, I admit it," she confesses, "I put us on the same shift together. Each field co-ordinator has a team which they work really well with, and I try to schedule them together, because it makes everyone much more productive."

"And…?" Becker says, pushing her.

"And I don't like you working with other girls!" she admits, "You're mine – I know them and I don't want them getting their claws into you."

"You're right," he laughs, "I am yours and you have nothing to be worried about. But it is true that we are both very insecure and possessive at the moment, and I think we need to try and deal with this together."

"Ok," she agrees, "And no more arguing at the ARC, unless it's about work."

He crosses the balcony in a few swift strides and kisses her with such a force that her back hits the glass doors. "I love you," he breathes.

"Oh yeah?" she says playfully, "Prove it."

Without saying another word, he lifts her off the ground and carries her into his bedroom.

Two hours later, they run into the ARC. "You're late," Lester says, walking out of his office, and Jess blushes.

"Sorry, sir," Becker says confidently, "We were just working things out."

"I'll bet you were," Ross says, under his breath, but both of them catch it.

"Problem, soldier?" Becker says, barely veiled rage colouring his voice.

"Not at all, Captain," Ross replies, suddenly extraordinarily confident. "Just wondering why we were all banned from asking Miss Parker out and suddenly you're sleeping with her."

"My office now," Becker says furiously, "Insubordination will not be tolerated, Ross, no matter how senior you are."

"Don't be too harsh on him," Jess murmurs, kissing him gently.

"Better listen to your whore," Ross says quietly and the whole room falls quiet.

"Do you want to repeat that?" Lester breaks the silence and Ross juts his chin out defiantly.

"She's his whore," he repeats, "And he should listen to her."

"Becker," Jess says, grabbing her boyfriend's arm, "He's so not worth it, Hil, just let it go. Let Lester deal with him."

"Dishonourable discharge, I think," Lester says, not taking his eyes off Ross, "For gross misconduct in the workplace. I'll file the relevant paperwork. Private Johnson, please escort this man off the premises." A young man runs forward and leads him out of the room; Jess and Becker watch him go, shocked.

"Can I have a word in my office?" Lester asks them and they nod, following him up into the glass room.

Olivia, who has just finished her shift, leans on the glass table and turns to her best friend, Sophie, one of the top soldiers at the ARC. "What do you think Becker sees in her?" she asks.

"Jess is awesome," Sophie laughs, "She's bright and funny and really pretty."

"She's all over him," Olivia replies scathingly, scowling as laughter erupts from Lester's office. Jess is bent forwards and Becker throws his head back, laughing; even Lester cracks a smile. "It's pathetic," she continues, "You've got to admit it's a bit weird – she fawns over him for almost two years and suddenly they're in a serious relationship? Maybe she's got something on him."

"Ok, no," Sophie snaps, "You're being ridiculous. Clearly you don't know the Captain at all – he's been mooning over Jess just as long as she's been mooning over him. He used to meet us from all our missions and collect our black boxes, just so he could go and see her. And, like Ross said, he banned everyone in the team from dating her –just her, nobody else. He's been working up to this for a very long time, trust me. Also, she has not got anything on him. He looks blissfully, ridiculously happy with her, happier than I've ever seen him, and you are not going to ruin that. Leave them alone, Liv."

Just then the couple walks out of Lester's office. Jess makes to walk down to the ADD but Becker grabs her wrist and pulls her back into a blinding kiss. "I guess you're right," Olivia says quietly, "They are very cute. You've gotta admit though, it's insane that there are three perfect couples in the main team."

"Oh, totally," Sophie laughs, "Whatever they're putting in the water, I need to get some more of that."

"See you later," Becker says to Jess, "We still going round to your brother's?"

"We should really," Jess replies reluctantly, "But I cannot be bothered. I want to get a takeaway and watch a movie."

"We won't stay long," he promises gently, "But we really should see them."

"Oh, you two," Lester says, "Just while I've still got you, I need to sort out the rota for the Christmas period."

"Why are you asking us first?" Jess says, stepping back into his office.

"Well, Connor and Abby have been together for ages," he replies, "Their families can deal with it. Matt and Emily don't have family anyway, but you two should probably spend your first Christmas together. If you want to, I don't really like Christmas."

"Of course you don't," she says fondly, and then turns, business-like, to Becker. "Right," she says, "I think we should work Christmas Day. We can see your family Christmas Eve and mine Boxing Day, and then we can take New Year's Eve and New Year's Day off. My brother throws awesome New Year's Eve parties and then we can see your family on New Year's Day."

"Sounds fine," Becker replies, hugging her round the waist.

"Are you sure?" Lester asks and they both nod, "Ok, fine. I'll put that in then. Now back to work, you were late enough already and we have a new second-in-command to find."

"Promote someone," Jess says simply, "Sophie? I like her."

"She works well enough," Becker shrugs, "And she gets on with everyone. Why don't we go and ask her if she'd be interested?"

"Ok," Lester says, "That would make everything a lot simpler."

"Sophie," Jess says, bounding over to where Sophie and Olivia are laughing together, "Becker's got something he wants to ask you."

"Thanks, Jessica," he says affectionately, putting an arm around her shoulders, "Soldier, obviously with Ross gone, we need a new second-in-command. We were wondering if you would be interested in taking the job."

"Oh my god, really?" Sophie squeals, and Jess beams, "Yeah, yeah, I'd love to, thank you so much." She hugs Olivia and Jess in her excitement and then calms down, saluting Becker politely. He surveys her severely for a moment and then winks before allowing Jess to drag him away.


	8. Chapter 8 : Season's Surprises

Christmas comes around quicker than everyone expects this year. On the 23rd of December, the main team exchange their presents, and squeals of delight are heard all around the ARC. Jess and Becker, who pitched in together to buy Connor the new games console, are being fondly reprimanded by Abby and Emily and Matt are looking with interest at the coffee machine Abby and Connor bought them.

Christmas Eve is spent at the Beckers. Lexi, who has taken a massive liking to Jess, is thrilled to see her brother so happy and spends the whole day wearing a Santa suit. His parents give Jess numerous presents, all of which she loves, and they have an amazing Christmas dinner, all laughing and pulling crackers.

Christmas Day, they are up at 5 to exchange gifts before work. Becker gives her a beautiful necklace and an amazing picture collage; Jess gives him a watch and a pair of dinosaur cufflinks, teasing, "I figured you could wear them to Connor's wedding." They are in the ARC by six, curled up in Jess's chair, keeping one eye on the ADD but mostly just talking. And then, at about 2 in the afternoon, Abby appears.

"Merry Christmas," Becker says warmly, tipping Jess off his lap, "What are you doing here?"

Jess, however, is much more perceptive and asks quietly, "What's happened?"

"It was good news," Abby says, starting to cry, "We've been waiting for months to tell you, to make sure everything was alright. And sure it took me time to get my head around it, but I was so excited and we agreed to tell you today. But then last night…" she falters now and Becker frowns, confused. He glances at Jess and is shocked to see tears pouring down his girlfriend's cheeks as well, watching as she rushes forwards, enveloping Abby in a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she murmurs repeatedly, "I'm so sorry."

Connor appears behind them then and tilts his head slightly, indicating Becker should follow him. They walk in silence to Abby's lab and Connor pours himself a glass of water, drinking it slowly. Eventually he says, "I was gonna be a dad." It all clicks into place for Becker, and his eyes fill with tears, realising the cause behind Abby's devastation. "It was so great for me," he continues emotionlessly, "This is what I've always wanted, to be married with kids. Abby took some persuading but she was excited as I was. And then last night, I woke up and Abby was lying in a pool of blood. I thought she was dying – I've never been so terrified in my life. I got her to hospital and they said she was fine, but that the baby was gone."

"I'm so sorry," Becker says gently, looking down at his feet. Just then, there is a smashing sound and he looks up to see Connor standing in a puddle of water and glass, bent over the desk and sobbing uncontrollably. He steps forwards and pulls him into a tight hug, letting him cry himself out.

"What do I do?" Connor asks quietly.

"You be there for Abby," Becker replies, "Because you cannot let her blame herself. You take her home now and you tell her that you will get through this together and that this is no way her fault. You tell her you love her."

They walk back to the hub and Becker watches as he convinces Abby to go home. Jess still has tears streaming down her cheeks and she turns away from him as they leave the room.

"What did you say to him?" she asks, and he frowns.

"I told him to look after Abby and to make sure she didn't blame herself," he replies, voice hoarse.

"Good," she says, wiping away her tears, "Because she already is and I think he's the only one who can change her mind."

"How long have you known?" he asks, pulling her into a hug.

"About 2 weeks," she replies, "But I wasn't sure, so I didn't tell you. Connor was more protective of her than usual, you know, it was just small things."

"We have to tell the others, you know," he says, "I think we should call them in today and give them a heads-up."

"It's Christmas," she says sadly, "This isn't supposed to happen."

"I know," he replies, "But it has. Come on, I'll call Matt."

Half an hour later, Matt and Emily come sprinting into the ARC. "Jess?" Matt says, "What's happened?"

She shakes her head wordlessly, turning away and gesturing to Becker, and he can see that tears are about to come. "Abby and Connor were going to have a baby," he begins and Matt grins.

"That's great!" he says, glancing around at them all. Jess and Emily are both crying and he looks back to Becker, asking sadly, "Were?"

"She lost it last night," he continues, "Don't bring it up; I don't know if they want everyone to know. But we wanted to give you the heads-up."

Jess and Emily are both sobbing now, hugging each other like the world is ending. Even though this tragedy didn't happen to them, they are so close that they're almost a family and this news hits them all hard.

The rest of the holidays cannot pass fast enough for the team. Jess and Becker ditch Max's New Year's party, in favour of spending a night in with Matt and Emily. They go to his parents on New Year's Day, but they soon pick up on their son's negative attitude and they leave before lunch.

"Son?" his dad says as Jess climbs into the car, "Has something happened between you two?"

"No," Becker says, smiling wanly, "No, it's not that. Our best friends – they're getting married next year, and she was pregnant. She had a miscarriage on Christmas Eve. I just don't think any of us are in the mood for celebrating right now."

His dad steps away and Becker nods curtly, climbing into the car. His hand slides across to grip Jess' tightly and they drive away, but not before he sees the tear dripping down Jess' cheeks.

"Shall we go see your brother?" Becker asks quietly.

"Yeah, I guess," Jess says dully, "I don't mind, darling, honestly."

"They'll get through this, you know," he promises, "Abby and Connor are so strong."

"I know," she says, wiping away her tears, "I hate a lot about this job, but our relationships are the strongest things about us."

"We're not gonna let this take us down either, are we?" he murmurs, pressing his lips to her hand.

"Never," she says, grinning now for the first time in days, "I'm gonna marry you, Captain Becker."

"Do you mean that?" he says quietly.

"Yeah, of course," she smiles reassuringly, "I love you more than I can say."

"Shall we do it now?" he asks and she stares at him blankly.

"How can we do it now?" she asks, in a daze, "We'd need to book it."

"No," he says, "There's a registry office in town that does it on the spot – bit like Vegas."

"How do you know that?" Jess says, staring straight forwards.

"My sister tried to marry someone – I barely got there in time," he says, "Not the point – if this is too soon, forget I said anything."

"If we get married without the others, they will kill us," she says, "And I don't have a dress."

"We'll call them," he promises, "And we'll go get you a dress now."

"Are we actually doing this?" she asks, excitement colouring her voice now.

"Yeah, I think we are," he replies, grinning, "Come on then, where to?"

"You can drive home, and start calling people," she beams, "I'll pick Emily and Abby up and get a dress. Then I'll meet you at the office at, say, 2?"

"Ok," he says, pulling up outside their flat. He leans across to kiss her and says quietly, "I love you. Don't keep me waiting."

"I promise," she grins, sliding over into the driver's seat, "I'll see you later."

Ten minutes she is running up the stairs and knocking on Connor and Abby's door. "Connor," she says breathlessly, "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to steal Abby."

"What's going on, Jess?" he asks, guiding her into the main room.

"Did Becker not call you?" she asks and they both shake their heads, puzzled, "Ok, well we're getting married today."

"What?" Abby says, excitement forming on her face, "Are you serious?!"

"Deadly," she replies brightly, "So come on, we need to get Emily and find a dress."

"Ok, I'm coming," Abby says, scrambling up from her seat.

"Connor, Becker will call you soon," Jess says, already out of the door, "We'll see you later."

"I can't believe you're doing this," Abby says delightedly, "What made you do it?"

"Just a spur-of-the-moment thing, I guess," Jess replies, still beaming, "We're gonna do it at some point anyway, and I don't think I could handle months of stress. Plus, we all need something to cheer us up. How are you doing anyway?"

"I'm better," she says, "Thank you. And thank you for warning Matt – I could barely get the words out."

"Oh, sweetheart," Jess says, "Right, you wait here – I'll get Emily."

"Jess," Matt says, grinning as he opens the door, "Becker called, told me your news."

"Yes – while I've got you, will you give me away?" she asks, looking over his shoulder for Emily.

"Excuse me?" he says, "Why not your brother, or Lester?"

"My brother's not coming," she says, "No one is – just you four. If he had it his way, no one would be there, but I knew you lot would never forgive us. So please?"

"Of course, I will," he says, "If you're sure?"

"Completely," she says, hugging him round the waist, "Emily are you coming or not?"

She slides down the banister, beaming, and throws her arms around her neck.

"I'll see you girls later," Matt says warmly, "Good luck finding a dress."

One hour later, the three of them pull up outside the registry office. "Are we doing this?" Abby says quietly, and Jess nods, choking back tears. They walk inside, hand in hand and grin to see Connor and Matt standing in the lobby, both suited up.

"Don't you look dashing?" Jess beams, "Is Becker here?"

"Yes," Connor grins, "He's been fretting for the past half an hour that you skipped town and were gonna ditch him. In fact, I better go to tell him you're here."

"If you're ready, girls," Matt says, "We should get into position."

They nod and run into the room, concealed by thick red curtains. "Are you ready?" Jess asks, and Matt smiles mischievously.

"Becker has a surprise for you," he says, "But I'm supposed to pass it on." He gestures behind her and she turns, bursting into tears.

"Max," she breathes, "You're here."

"Of course I'm here," he beams, "You look beautiful. But I'm a bit cross with you – how could you even think about getting married without me?"

"I didn't want to disturb you," she says pathetically, "It's New Year's Day."

"More like you thought I'd disapprove," he says, eyeing her suspiciously, "I don't, by the way – you're happier than I've ever seen you with him."

"So you'll give me away?" she asks and he nods, beaming. "Thank you, Matt," she says, turning back to her team leader, "I love you."

"I love you too," he says, kissing her forehead, "Now, I better go and take my seat. Good luck."

Jess wipes her tears away and Abby comes in, asking, "You ready for this?"

"Totally," she says, "Thanks for this, Abby."

Abby pulls the curtains apart and Jess bursts into tears again. The room is full to the brim. Max's family are there, Lucy holding the baby; Becker's parents and sister are there, all beaming. Rob and John and Phoebe and Mike are all there; Lester is there with his wife and by some wonder, both of his gorgeous children. Matt and Emily are sitting at the front, grinning, and Connor is standing. And then there's Becker. His eyes are shining and he smiles when he sees her scan the room in amazement. She raises an eyebrow and he winks, beaming.

"I love you," Max murmurs, and to her shock, she realises they've got to the front.

"I love you too," she replies softly, "Thank you for everything."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the registrar says, voice ringing out in the silence, "We have gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Hilary Becker and Jessica Parker. Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust that love, who honour one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend rest of their lives together. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, and memories, their joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life." He gestures to Becker, who breathes in.

"Jess," he begins quietly, "I have known you for two years, and I can honestly say I've never met anyone quite like you. You are always smiling – except when you're shouting at me – and just seeing you makes my day so much better. Your dress sense is exceptional, so different to what I expected from someone in your position, and you are almost unbelievably beautiful. You make me laugh, you're a genius and I love you more every day. All I can say is that I'm sorry it took us so long to get here – I think we've both known for a long time that we belong together and I feel like we've wasted so much time, time we could have been happier. I'm also sorry that I sprang this on you today, but I just love you so much that I couldn't bear to waste a second more. I promise to make every second of the rest of your life the best it can possibly be. I love you, Jessica, and thank you for being the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Jess is crying so hard it takes her a moment to compose herself. "Sorry," she apologises to the room, "I can't stop crying today – it's actually a bit embarrassing. Sorry, I'm ok. Becker, I…the first day I met you, I fell hopelessly in love with you. I babbled endlessly, as usual, and then spent the next two years, mooning over you from afar. You are the most gorgeous man I've ever met, outside and in. You're my other half, my soul mate, and even if I left it a bit late, I'm so glad I found you. I can't talk about your dress sense, because it is literally black – you're so lucky it suits you. You're brilliant and ridiculously brave, even if you leave me on the edge of my seat every time you go out. I promise to never stop loving you, to give you all of myself, to never keep secrets and to do everything I can to make you blissfully happy. I love you, Hil - thank you for everything."

Jess and Becker glance around at the room and laugh to see all the girls in tears. Abby whips Connor's handkerchief out of his pocket, Emily is wiping her eyes and his mother is sobbing into a tissue.

"Hilary Becker, do you take Jessica Parker to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he says, voice ringing out victorious.

"Jessica Parker, do you take Hilary Becker to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she says, tears pouring down her face.

"Repeat after me," the registrar says, "I take you, Jessica Parker, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish for all the days of my life. I will take care of and honour our relationship. I will always be open, honest and faithful to you, and love you today, tomorrow and forever." Becker repeats it, tears starting to drip down his face.

"And Jessica, repeat after me," he continues, "I take you, Hilary Becker, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish for all the days of my life. I will take care of and honour our relationship. I will always be open, honest and faithful to you, and love you today, tomorrow and forever." Jess echoes him, almost incoherent through her sobs.

"May I have the rings?" he asks. Connor and Abby both jump up, presenting them to the registrar, trying to pretend they're not crying.

"Repeat after me, please, as you place the ring on Jessica's finger," he says, handing one of the rings to Becker, "This ring, which has no beginning and no end, symbolizes the love and trust between us that will never cease. May its presence on your hand remind you of my love and vow. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the promises, which have made us husband and wife."

Becker and Jess both echo him, Jess trying to stop crying long enough to actually get the words out. Then the registrar turns to the crowd gathered and says, "Until now Jessica Parker and Hilary Becker have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals. But from this day on, and every day after, each moment shall be shared and spent as one. By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Becker turns to Jess and beaming, he leans down, kissing her so passionately he himself could burst into flames and he wouldn't notice. "I love you," he murmurs when he eventually pulls away, placing one final chaste kiss on her lips before turning to their family and friends.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the registrar announces, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Becker."


	9. Chapter 9 : Oh Canada!

The following day, Jess and Becker appear in the ARC at around 3 in the afternoon. It is quiet – why should it be any different when nobody even knows they got married – until Lester steps out of his office. "You're late," he says coolly and they both spin to face him. He breaks into a smile and continues, "Although under the circumstances, I'd say it was probably acceptable. I didn't get a chance to say yesterday, but congratulations to you both. Let me know when you need time off."

"Um…sir," Jess says hesitantly.

"It's already taken care of, Jess," he promises, "Your records were updated this morning. Captain, if I could have a quick word?"

"You're here," Abby squeals, running up to Jess, "How was your wedding night? Was it amazing?"

Jess blushes scarlet and opens her mouth to reply, but Sophie interrupts, squealing, "You got married?! Oh my god, no way! Why didn't you tell us?"

"It was all a bit of a whirlwind," she replies, "We just decided to do it yesterday."

"Hey," Matt says, kissing her forehead, "How was it?"

"It was wonderful," she says, looking down at her lap, "I'm so glad we did it."

"Well, I'll tell you," Connor says, "Abby and I have been to a fair few weddings in our time, but we both agreed that was the most romantic one we've ever been to. We also agreed we'll have to top it."

"Yeah," Becker says, "Good luck with that. I even saw our grand master himself, Lester, shed a tear or two yesterday."

"It was beautiful," Emily tells Sophie, who is lapping this up, "There was not a dry eye in the house."

"And that's not even an exaggeration," Abby laughs, "Everybody was crying their eyes out."

Just then, the alarms start to blare. "Jess," Becker says quietly, as everyone springs into action, "Can I have a word?"

"Yeah, course," she says, but she doesn't take her eyes off the screen, shooting information at Matt.

"I have to go away for a while," he says softly.

"Ok, when?" she asks.

"The 15th."

"For how long?"

"Two weeks, maybe a month?"

"A month?!" she says, her full attention on him now, "Where are you going?"

"Canada," he admits, "Lester says there's an ARC there that needs some help training their recruits."

"Let me get this straight," she says coolly, her glare piercing him, "You are telling me that you are going to go away for a month, less than two weeks after our wedding, before we've even had a honeymoon. You're going to miss Valentine's Day – our first Valentine's as a couple - and you didn't even ask me first?"

"Yes, but," he begins, but she cuts him off furiously.

"Go, Becker," she snaps, "We both have jobs to do – we'll talk about this later, when I've calmed down." He nods apologetically and she adds fondly, "Be careful."

"I'm always careful," he grins cheekily and she rolls her eyes.

"You're never careful," she corrects and he laughs.

"Well, I will be this time," he promises, "I love you."

She nods, her lips twisting into a tiny smile which tells him that she loves him too but she is still too cross to say so.

Three hours later, they return to the ARC, soaked to the skin. "I hate the water ones," Connor moans, tearing his shirt off and squeezing it out into a bin.

"You can go," Jess says quietly as Becker places his black box on the table next to her.

"Are you sure?" he asks, watching her carefully.

"I'd never forgive myself if I didn't let you go," she replies, "But you can make it up to me afterwards – and our honeymoon better be amazing."

"I love you so much," he says, kissing her, "But I won't go if you're not absolutely certain."

"You are not to make any more decisions without consulting me first," she says sternly, "Unless they're good things, like surprises or presents."

"Promise," he beams, and she gives a reluctant smile.

They make the most of their time together, and on the 15th, Jess drives him to the airport. "Bring me back something nice," she orders gently and he nods, "And just so you know, if you die out there, I will kill you."

"I love you, Mrs Becker," he murmurs, "I'll be back before you can miss me."

***** snippet of Becker's time in Canada*****

He lands at 7pm and is greeted by Evan Cross, Toby Nance and Dylan Weir. "Hey, Captain Becker, right?" Dylan says, bouncing forwards, "I'm Dylan and I work on the special projects unit here."

"You can just call me Becker," he says quietly, "Nice to meet you guys. I was told I'm here to give you some training?"

"Yes," Evan says tightly, "Your man, Lester, seems to think we need it."

"Don't take it personally," he smiles, "Lester's an arse to everyone – it's just to give you any information you might need, tell you everything we know about anomalies."

"So will you be coming out in the field with us?" Dylan asks, and Becker pulls a face.

"Not if you don't need me to," he replies, "My wife would kill me if I got injured out here."

"Wife," Toby and Dylan repeat sadly, and Toby continues, "Man, girl can't catch a break. How long you been married?"

"Less than two weeks," he says, grinning at the thought of his wedding, "We got married on New Year's Day."

"No way," Dylan gushes, "That is so cute! And tell me something, Becker, does your wife call you by your surname?"

"No," he says, with a small smile, "But she's the only one who's allowed to use my first name, or any variation of it. Apart from my parents, obviously."

"How long have you been together?" Toby asks.

"I don't think I came here to talk about my wife," he says, glancing at Evan.

"It's late, man, you can't teach us much tonight," Evan replies, "Plus we'll be much more productive if you answer the girls' questions."

Becker hesitates for a moment before shrugging and he replies, "Ok, fine. I've been with her a little over four months."

"You married someone you've been with for four months?" Evan says, exchanging a look with Toby.

"I've known her much longer," he says, "We met over two years ago and I spent way too long trying to work up the nerve to ask her out. She's my best friend, my other half and I love her – we didn't see any point in waiting."

"I want someone like you," Dylan complains, "Someone who's not afraid of commitment."

"What's she like?" Toby asks, as they pull up outside a restaurant.

"She's…" he starts, and suddenly he's lost for words, "Sorry, I've had to do my vows a couple of weeks ago, I'm sort of…" he produces a picture from his wallet and shows it to them, as he continues, "She's colourful. I told her once that my sister was sunshine, so I guess that Jess is a rainbow. She's my better half."

"So you've been working on the anomaly project for over 2 years?" Evan asks.

"No," Becker replies with a grin, "My Jess has been working on the anomaly project for over 2 years. I've been on it four years, off and on." Evan cocks an eyebrow and he explains, "Two of my friends, Connor and Abby, got stuck in the Cretaceous for a year, and the government shut us down for a while. Obviously they decided that they needed us, but not before a Stegosaurus went into the Houses of Parliament."

"Wow," Toby says, "So you lot have been fighting dinosaurs for a long time?"

"Oh yeah," Becker laughs, "I was a latecomer, relatively."

"How many people have you lost?" Evan says seriously, "Because I want to know how dangerous this has been for you."

"Before I joined, they lost loads," he replies, folding his arms, "Connor's best friend was killed by a dodo. A group died in the Permian – they were soldiers and highly qualified. A civilian who was working on the team gave himself up to allow the rest of the team to escape. That's when they brought me in. Our team leader, Nick, died shortly after that – he was shot by his deranged wife, Helen Cutter; she blew up our headquarters, there was nothing I could do. A few weeks later, Christine was killed – a woman working with us from the government - and Connor and Abby and our new team leader, Danny, all went to the future to try and stop her from killing the first humans, from wiping out all mankind. They were all lost in time and Helen Cutter died – she failed. We tried to save them, so many times, but Sarah died. When we got back, we had a whole new team – Jess and Matt joined us, and later Emily. We still lost soldiers, but much fewer. Then my Jess almost died – she's allergic to beetles and forgot her epipen – and then convergence happened – did you hear about that?" The three of them nod and he continues, "In our fight against convergence, we lost our private funder – Philip Burton – who sacrificed himself. His assistant also died, but can't say Abby was upset about that one. But worse than that, we lose normal people every day, because we're too slow, too many locked doors – they're the deaths that keep me awake at night."

"How do you do it?" Dylan says, "You've lost so many and so much – how do you keep fighting?"

"I have Jess," he replies, "She helps. I'm not going to tell you I don't wake up some nights, drenched in sweat and terrified that I've lost her. I see them… every day I see Sarah and Philip and Cutter and I hate myself because I was supposed to protect them and I couldn't. But they died saving the human race and that was their job. The job which they were brilliant at."

He looks up to see Toby and Dylan close to tears and frowns. "I cry too," he promises, "But you can't spend all your time crying – it won't bring them back. I'm so sorry, by the way, that you lost your wife." Evan looks up sharply, but Becker turns to Dylan and Toby, "And your friends. We've all lost people close to us, in the worst way possible. But we have a job to do."

"How could you marry her?" Toby says incredulously, "When you know how much danger you're in, when you know the chances of losing her?"

"I can't let this job stop my life," Becker says, almost surprised, "Jess is my other half – if I'm gonna die, I want to die having lived a happy life. After Sarah died, I was so angry with myself and with the world, and I promised I'd never love again. I came back to the ARC because the work was important, but I promised myself that as soon as I left my shift, I'd forget about these people – they'd be colleagues, nothing more. And then," he laughs now, "I walked in on my first day to report to Parker, and Jess appears. I was in love with her in a second and all my resolve was out the window. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't – my only other option was to marry her."

"So how do we stop people dying?" Evan asks, "Because I'm not gonna lose anyone else, not after… but Toby almost died – she was wounded by a scorpion."

"Terrifying, isn't it?" Becker says, no hint of a smile, "That idea that you're going to lose them. What did you do?"

"I went through the anomaly, to get the tail, so they could find an antivenom," Dylan replies, "We saved her, obviously."

Becker inclines his head respectfully and says, "Exactly. When she was hurt, all you thought about was helping her. That is always the first priority, helping the people. Yeah, get the dinosaurs back through if you can, close the anomaly-"

"Hold up," Toby says, "You can close anomalies?"

"No, sorry," Becker corrects himself, "We can lock them, so nothing can come through."

"That's awesome," Toby says and Becker grins – he can see her brain already whirring.

"Thought you were supposed to be a genius," he teases Evan, "Not worked that one out yet?"

"I've been a little busy," he says defensively, "Please continue."

"Yes, sorry," Becker says, back on track, "You have to make sure you get everybody out of the way – none of us want any innocent blood spilled."

"And how do we do that?" Dylan asks, leaning forwards.

"I was told you were working with the government," he says uneasily.

"We were," Evan snaps, "But the government has a different agenda."

"Let me guess," Becker says angrily, "Changing the past to improve the present? Changing the past to improve the future? Power? Energy? Believe me, mate, we've had it all."

"I'm sure," Evan replies coolly, "The point is, our resources are very limited."

"Well, I'll give you the training I can while I'm here," Becker says, "And I'll try to send some resources over when I get back home. After my honeymoon, of course. I'd also like it, if at some point, you three could come over to England. We have a lot of technology there which would help you out a lot."

"Great," Evan says, "When do we start?"

*****back in England*****

For the next month, Jess is her ordinary self. You wouldn't know she was missing him and she is determined to keep it that way. She signs up for as many shifts as she can, goes out with her brother, Becker's sister and her friends a lot and tries to keep her life as busy as she can. However, when Valentine's Day comes, she volunteers to work the whole day and the main team agree to come in just for the morning.

That day, she is sitting at the ADD, laughing with Abby and Emily.

"He didn't do that," she complains, covering her face with her hands, "He's a good boy really; please don't corrupt my innocence."

"You're already well and truly corrupted, sweetheart," Abby laughs, "You're married to Becker!"

"Yes, but this is Connor we're talking about," she protests, "He seems so naïve."

"He is sometimes," Abby says fondly, "That's his one redeeming quality." Just then her whole face lights up and Emily clears her throat, nodding behind Jess. She spins in her seat and gasps, for Becker is standing in the centre of the hub, holding a huge bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates.

"You're late," she says accusingly, "You think a few chocolates can make up for it?"

"Not at all," he says, looking almost offended, "How does a month in Barbados sound?"

"What?" Jess squeals, and behind her Abby and Emily have done the exact same thing. "Are you serious?" she asks excitedly, "But wait…Lester will never give us that much time off."

"Already sorted," he grins, "We're flying out tomorrow morning."

She squeals again and runs at him, flying into his suddenly empty arms and kissing him passionately. "I missed you," she murmurs almost inaudibly, "Don't ever do that to me again."

"I promise," he grins, "I missed you more."

"If you say so," she says, rolling her eyes.

"So, am I forgiven?" he asks, smiling adorably.

"Yes," she says eventually, "I guess so."

"I love you," he laughs, kissing her again and putting her down.

"I love you too," she grins, walking back to the ADD where Abby and Emily hug him happily.

"So how was it?" Abby asks, "What's the team in Canada like?"

"Their leader is... broken," Becker replies honestly, "His wife was killed by a dinosaur and to be honest, it destroyed him. They've all lost people because of the anomalies, actually, and it's made them slightly bitter. That's not to say they're not good at their jobs, they are, but they just…"

"I know what you mean," Jess says, "I see it in you lot sometimes. I think we're just lucky we all have each other. Are they in relationships?"

"No," he answers, "We were talking about you, actually, and one of the first things they asked was how I could have got married, knowing how dangerous it is. I think they see this job as the end of their lives – they can't ever be happy, because they have to fight dinosaurs, you know?"

"That is very sad," Emily says, "We're all happy."

"They asked about the people we'd lost as well," he adds, "They seemed shocked."

"According to Connor, they're a relatively new team," Abby says, "I guess they can't believe we're still going after everyone we've lost."

"I can't believe it myself sometimes," Becker says, "I'll tell you what though, Abby, you'd love Dylan – she adores animals. And Jess, this girl, Toby, is a proper computer whiz. They were nice people really."

"Yay!" a voice shouts from behind them and they all spin to see Connor running towards them. "Ah, I missed you, man," he says, hugging Becker, "Jess has been a right pain since you left."

"I've been perfectly lovely," she protests, and Connor grins.

"Well, yeah," he replies, "That was the problem – we all knew you were missing him and it was irritating that you felt the need to hide it."

"I don't know what you expected," she snaps, rolling her eyes, "I was hardly gonna cry every day."

"Becker!" Matt shouts, running up beside him, "How did it go?"

"I missed you too, Matt," Becker teases, "It was fine, thanks."

"Great," the team leader replies, "I'll need to hear all about it when you get back. You're officially on leave now – we'll see you in a month. But before you go, we got you both presents."

"Yeah," Abby says as Emily runs off, "Since you deprived us of the opportunity to get really good wedding presents, we thought we'd do it now."

"You can't open yours until you get there," Emily says to Jess, shoving a suitcase at her. She passes another one to Matt, who pushes it towards Becker.

"It was Connor's idea," he says, but he can't help but crack a smile as Becker unzips it.

"Condoms," Becker says, shocked, "You're giving me a suitcase full of condoms?"

"We thought you might need them," Abby grins and Jess blushes scarlet, "Now get out here, both of you, and don't come back for at least a month." Jess gives a whoop, hugs everybody goodbye and hand-in-hand, they run out. Lester steps out of his office, with a small smile on his face, and watches them leave.

"I don't care if England falls," Abby says firmly, "We are not interrupting them again."

"Again?" Emily says curiously, and she nods severely.

"Yes, again," she insists, "Matt ruined their first night together, forcing them to come in. Connor and I ruined their first holiday season together, dumping all our problems on them. Lester ruined their post-wedding bliss by sending him off to Canada for a month. But I swear we will interrupt their honeymoon over my dead body."

"Sounds about right," Matt agrees, "They deserve this time together – they've been waiting long enough."

Jess and Becker fly out early the next morning. She sleeps the whole way there, head on his lap, and he wakes her as they pull up outside. "Come on, sweetheart," he says gently, "Come and see inside." He carries her over the threshold, grinning, and murmurs, "I'm sorry I didn't do this weeks ago."

"It's perfect now," she replies, "No regrets." She hops out of his arms, kissing him passionately.

"I'm gonna go and get your stuff," he breathes, "Why don't you locate the bedroom? I'll join you in just a moment."

She walks through the villa, opening every door until she reaches the bedroom. "Oh my god," she gasps and he laughs, as he comes up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist.

"I missed you so much," he murmurs, kissing her neck.

"I missed you too," she replies, "And you have no idea how much I want to do this."

"But?" he asks, pulling away, "What's the problem?"

"I just want to see what's inside that suitcase," she admits guiltily, and he bursts out laughing, rolling it into the room. She unzips it eagerly, flips the lid over and for a moment they just gape. "Lingerie," she laughs, "A suitcase full of lingerie. I can't believe they did this."

"Yeah, well," he laughs, kissing her eagerly, "Just remind me to thank them later."


	10. Chapter 10 - The New Plan

10

Exactly one month later, the pair walks into the ARC, bronzed and glowing. "Jess!" Lester shouts, running out of his office, "I have so much to go through with you."

"Aw, Lester," she says fondly, "Anyone would think you missed me."

"Don't be sentimental, Jess," he snaps, "But you've missed a lot of work."

"We've been on leave," Becker says, "We don't have any catching up to do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak to Abby and Emily." He winks at Jess, who flushes scarlet, and disappears.

"I'll come go through it with you at 2," she promises Lester, "But I should relieve Olivia."

"Jess!" Connor shouts, running over and hugging her, "Look at you, all tanned and happy. How was Barbados?"

"Amazing," she says, grinning at the memories, "It was so nice to get some peace – I feel like my life hasn't stopped since I started here."

"Well, we missed you," he says, squeezing into her chair with her, "Did the condoms come in handy?"

"Yes thank you," she laughs, swatting him.

"None left then?" he teases, and she blushes scarlet but doesn't answer.

"How many anomalies have there been?" she asks quietly, slightly concerned now.

"Only four," he admits, "Sophie got attacked though – she's still on medical leave."

"What happened?" Jess says, face falling now, "Is she going to be ok?"

"We think so," he replies calmly, "It was a raptor – it came through and was gone in a second; there was nothing we could do. It slashed her throat open, she was lucky not to have been killed."

"Poor Sophie," Jess pouts, "She was so excited about being promoted as well."

"She'll be ok, Jess," Matt promises, and she beams, bouncing up to hug him. Emily appears as well, and Abby runs in not long after, throwing her arms around her best friend.

"Becker said our present came in handy," Abby grins mischievously.

"I can't believe you did that," she squeals, covering her face with her hands, "But yes, it came in handy. Unfortunately not all of it survived – some of the prettier stuff…"

"Nice," Connor laughs, "That's one hell of a honeymoon."

"It was perfect," she says, "We had a lot of making up to do."

"And rest assured, we made it all up," Becker says, crossing the room, "Good to see you guys though – I was concerned you'd let the country fall while we were gone."

"As if," Matt scoffs, "You're not that important."

"Oh, we'll just go home then, shall we?" Jess teases, and all of them protest.

"You can't actually," Lester says, "There are some people here who really want to meet you."

Jess raises an eyebrow, but he steps aside to reveal three people walking towards them. "Evan," Becker says seriously and Jess gasps.

"Oh my god," she gapes, "You're the team from Canada?"

They all nod, shaking hands with everyone, and Becker says, "Guys, this is Evan, Dylan and Toby. And this is Matt, Abby, Emily and Connor. And this is my Jess."

"We've heard so much about you," Dylan grins, shaking Jess' hand, "How was your honeymoon?"

"Awesome," Jess replies, blushing scarlet, "Was your flight ok?"

"Yeah, it was fine, thanks," Toby grins, "Bit long but hopefully worth it."

"Abby," Becker says, "Dylan is really good with creatures – maybe you could show her the menagerie?"

"Sounds good," Abby says, "Come on, Dylan. I'll see you later, Jess – I want to know exactly what you've ruined."

"Evan," he continues, "Connor's a genius – he's invented a lot of technology that helps deal with the anomalies. Why don't you go see his lab?"

"Whatever," Evan says, "Anything that helps protect the people, right?" Connor nods in understanding and steps back, offering to let him go first, and Matt follows swiftly, watching Evan suspiciously.

"Toby, Jess'll show you the computers she has if you like," he smiles.

"Yeah, I can show you how you can hack into government systems without them knowing," Jess grins, "It can be very helpful."

"Emily, I need you to go through the new shipment with me," Becker says, "Come on, you can fill me in on what I missed."

About half an hour later, Jess walks into the break room and starts slightly to see Evan leaning on a work surface, clutching a mug like his life depends on it. She nods curtly to him and makes herself a cup of coffee, hopping up onto the counter and watching him.

"I'm sorry about your wife," she says eventually, "Hil told me what happened."

"Thank you," he says coolly, "Congratulations on your wedding."

"Thank you," she replies, "but I sense you disapprove."

He hesitates for a moment before snapping, "I don't understand how you could marry him, knowing how dangerous your careers are. He could die at any second – how could you even consider bringing a family into this mess?!"

She stares at him, something unidentifiable in her eyes and then says, "Hil and I are supposed to be together – I believe that some way or another, we would have ended up together. And sure, I could ask him to walk away now and he would do it for me. But he's not like you and me. We could do anything we wanted, choose any career path we liked. Hil chose to be a soldier; if he wasn't here, he'd be in Afghanistan or Iraq, and I'd be sitting at home, worrying about him. If we're here, together, I have some control over it – I can help him stay alive."

He considers this for a moment, before nodding and she asks, "Have you…you know, been with anyone since…?"

"I had a girlfriend for a while," he replies, "But the job is too important; I couldn't have a relationship as well."

"You're wrong," she says immediately and then lapses into silence, considering how to phrase her point. "I'm going to tell you a story," she says eventually, leaning back against the wall, "about a man on a mission. He spent his whole life being trained for it, spent all his time thinking about it. He met a girl, a potential distraction, and he told her, his one chance at happiness, to go home and to leave him to get on with the job. It was only after she'd gone that he realised how much better he was with her. A few months later, he had an opportunity to get her back and he took it; he brought her back with him. Only a few weeks after, with her at his side, he managed to complete his mission. I just think you need to remember, Evan, that sometimes things are easier with someone helping you, especially if you find someone who you're meant to be with."

He considers her for a moment, and finally replies, "You keep talking as if fate, as if destiny is real."

"What would you have me believe instead?" she snaps immediately, "Because I don't think there's another explanation."

"I'm a scientist; I deal in cold hard facts. There's no proof for destiny – it's just a coincidence," he shoots back.

"A coincidence?" she says breathlessly, disbelief clear on her face, "You believe that it's a coincidence that Connor and Abby, two people absolutely perfect for each other, who were both from completely different careers, different walks of life, just so happened to end up working on the same top secret government project? You believe it's a coincidence that Matt, from the future, and Emily, from the past, just so happened to come to this exact moment in time and find soul mates in each other? Or that Becker, who had sworn to never come back here, not only changed his mind, but the first person he met happened to be me, his future wife?"

He blinks at her, absolutely speechless, and says, "I guess you guys just got lucky."

Immediately, a smile spreads across her face and she hops down off the counter. "Oh, but Evan, darling," she says, patting his face patronisingly, "Didn't anyone ever tell you that Luck is Fate's sister?" His mouth drops open and she beams, dancing out of the room without another word.

He follows her a few moments later and moves to stand next to Becker, watching her talking with Dylan. "You didn't tell me your wife's a genius," he says eventually.

"I told you she's very clever," Becker replies, grinning.

"'Very clever' is an insult to that woman," Evan says, filled with awe, "She is exceptional."

Across the room, Jess and Dylan are talking seriously. "I see the way you look at him," Jess says gently, "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologising for?" Dylan smiles wanly, "It's my own stupid fault."

"We can't help who we fall in love with, Dylan," Jess says firmly, "And I really think he could love you too. If you could just give him time…"

"He doesn't," she says sadly, "Your Becker's tried talking to him enough times."

"Oh, honey," Jess laughs, "I love my husband dearly and he's brilliant at many things, but he is not a matchmaker. Abby, Emily and I, on the other hand, are pros and I am not going to let him get off easily. I've already rowed with him once today."

"How did he take that?" Dylan asks, not taking her eyes off Evan, "Not well, if I know him."

"He was sort of dumbstruck to be honest," Jess grins, "But that's not the point. I think there's a chance for you two, and I'm gonna do my best to help you."

"Why?" she asks curiously, "You hardly know me."

"We're a family," Jess says simply, "Connected by these anomalies. Plus, our team is perfectly coupled up – it would be amazing if yours was too, somehow."

"You're so right," Dylan laughs loudly now, "But I can't see that happening for me and Evan."

"Oop," Jess murmurs, looking down at the surface they're leaning on, "Here he comes."

"Dylan," Evan says, "it's getting late and I was just wondering if you wanted to get some dinner?" Standing behind him, Becker's mouth falls open with an almost inaudible pop, Jess pinches Dylan under the table and Dylan falters for a moment, speechless.

"Yes," she bursts out, "That sounds good. We'll see you two tomorrow."

Becker and Jess watch them leave and then Becker turns to his wife. "How did you do that?" he asks in awe, "I tried every day for almost a month, and nothing! You have one conversation with him and POW!"

"Stop meddling," she scolds, "You don't know what you're doing – if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times." He opens his mouth to defend himself, but before he can do so, the alarms start to blare. Abby, Connor, Matt and Emily all sprint in, followed by Toby.

"Nope," Jess says instantly, "You are not cleared for field work. You five should get going though. Oh, and Hil – be careful, darling."

"Always," he says with a wink, grabbing a black box off her desk.

"Why don't you come watch me work?" Jess grins at Toby, patting her chair. She looks slightly disgruntled at being told to remain behind; nevertheless, she wriggles in beside Jess, who starts to type quickly, hacking into the cameras at the office block. Jess turns off her headpiece, so that she can hear their conversation without them hearing her and turns to her.

"Don't take it personally," she says soothingly, "When Abby and Connor got back from their year in the Cretaceous, it took them over a week to get cleared for duty."

"That's some dumb rule," she mumbles.

"It's safer this way," she promises, "I'm sorry, by the way. Becker told me what happened to you, what happened to Mac. I know you two were closer than Evan ever realised, and it must have been hard to have Mac fulfil his fate like that."

"Don't let Evan hear you saying that," she says quietly, "He doesn't believe in fate."

"No, I know," she says, "I've already had a very serious discussion with him about it. But we were talking about you – I can see you feel bitter about it."

"Wouldn't you?" she asks rudely, before shooting an apologetic look in her direction. "Sorry," she continues, "It's just…Evan chose that for him. If you believe in fate, you must admit that it's possible Mac and I were supposed to end up together. Evan took that opportunity away."

"Oddly enough I think you're wrong there," she says, "The Mac he found, the one from an alternate time line, he had an ARC symbol on his arm, right?"

"Yeah, I think so," she replies, confused.

"Well, it's just," Jess says, faltering slightly as she tries to follow her train of thought, "The way I see it, in either timeline, he ended up working with anomalies. In that one, he worked over here with us; in this one he worked out there with you. But here he got to work with you, and I think that's better – you got to spend some time with him, and you couldn't change his fate. So he's probably not the one meant for you."

"Yeah, I guess," she nods slowly, "That sort of makes sense."

"It's fascinating actually," she says, in her element now, "He was living proof that even in different timelines, some things are fixed events. I believe that Mac's death, for Evan, is a fixed event; I believe that my marriage is fixed, like some things are pre-decided for us. No matter what choices I made in my life, no matter what I had chosen to do, I believe that on New Year's Day of this year in every alternate timeline there is, if they do so exist, I married Hil."

"So you're saying he had to die?" she says sadly, "How is that good news?"

"Because he only had to die at the right time on that side of the anomaly," she grins, "On this side, his life could be changed. He got to spend time with you, to be a part of your life. And if Mac was half the person I've heard he was, any time you spent with him was a privilege."

"You're right," Toby says, close to tears, "I miss him so much."

Immediately, Jess pulls her into a tight embrace, and murmurs, "I'm sorry, Toby. But if you don't mind, I have a job to do."

"Of course," she says, sitting up to watch curiously, "Go ahead."

"Becker?" Jess says instantly, "Have you got there yet, darling?"

"Yes, Jess," he says and she beams, "What floor?"

"17," she replies, "Do not take the lift. Connor, Abby, do you remember the worms that needed the fog to breathe?"

"Yeah," Connor says warily.

"Yeah, we have another load of them," she admits, "However, it's not all bad – the building is almost empty and the anomaly is relatively near the stairwell. I'm going to have to send Toby along with the leaf blowers left over from last time."

"Uh, Jess," Matt says uneasily, "She's not cleared to work with us."

"We don't have time to waste," she replies coolly, "Unless you want to send Abby and Connor all the way back here? And all the way back again?"

"No, you're right," Abby agrees, "Jess, we'll try and secure the building, get everybody out. Just tell Toby to hurry up."

"Ok, Toby, you're up, babe," Jess says, chucking an earpiece at her, "Go down to the armoury and get as many leaf blowers are you can find."

"Jess, the fog has spread down to level 14 already," Matt says, "The rate of growth is unprecedented – the stairwells are blocked off."

"I understand that," she replies, "But let's be sensible here – what are the chances of those creatures staying on the stairs?"

"It's very unlikely," Connor admits, "They'll probably stay on flat ground – much easier."

"Good," she says brightly, "So you need to wait for Toby to get there and then you can clear the fog, lock the anomaly and then we can deal with the creatures!"

"Ok, sounds like a plan," Becker agrees, "Connor – what did you do last time?"

"Abby and I crawled into the ventilation shafts and turned the heat up in the whole building," he replies, "Of course then Jenny and Cutter and Stephen had to turn the sprinklers on because the worms exploded and started spawning."

"Great plan then," Jess replies, disgusted, "Any other ideas?"

"Well if we can get rid of all the fog, they'll just die," Toby suggests.

"Yes," Matt says coolly, "But we have no way of stopping the fog from spreading – unless you get here fast, it's going to take over the whole building."

"I'm going as fast as I can," she snaps, "But I'll be honest, leaf blowers aren't really a solution to the problem."

"Well what would you suggest then?" he says rudely, and immediately Jess, Emily and Becker jump to her defence.

"Matt," Emily reprimands, "She's trying to help us – mind your manners."

"No, it's a fair question," she replies, "And I don't really have an answer to it. It's a functioning office block; we can't exactly blow it up."

"Does that mean no tank this time?" Becker teases, and Jess grins despite herself, before refocussing on that matter.

"Oh, hang on," she says, scanning the plans for the building, "Connor, some of these fancy office blocks…do they have oxygen pumps?"

"Yeah," he says, joy colouring his voice, "And that would work in the same way as the heat, but without the exploding."

"Hold up," Becker says, "Go back. Explain."

"Some office blocks nowadays have systems in place in case of gas leaks," Connor explains at top speed, "They allow the technicians to pump oxygen through the whole building and force any poisonous gases out of the window."

"But that's pure oxygen," Matt says, "That much pressure could kill someone."

"Yes," Connor says, "That's true. Dammit."

"I'll stay," Toby volunteers, and immediately Jess and Becker protest again, but she cuts them off, saying softly, "Jess, you believe in fate right? What if this is mine?"

"It totally isn't, Toby," Jess insists, "Oh, definitely not! I've got it! Can you guess, Connor?"

"Ok, so really that much oxygen would kill someone," Connor agrees, and Jess can just see him bouncing in place, "But Jess, if I'm right, the room with the pump will be secure – a safe room."

"Spot on," she squeals, "Nobody will die today."

"Ok, that's all very well," Becker agrees, "But what do we do with the creatures after we've suffocated them?"

"We put them back," Abby says simply, "Like we always do."

"Abby, there could be thousands by now," Becker complains, "It'll take hours. Plus, as soon as we reopen that anomaly, the fog and those creatures will just start coming through all over again."

"I have an idea," Emily says in a small voice and everybody straightens up, as she suggests, "If we could collect up all the creatures and put them on carts, say, we could open up the anomaly for short periods of time and shove them back through."

"Sounds like a plan," Matt says, and slowly but surely everybody agrees.

"I'm here," Toby says, breaking the silence.

"Right," Matt says, "Let's do this."

Three hours later, the team walk back into the ARC, dishevelled and exhausted. "You look like shit," Jess says to Becker as she gets up to greet him.

"You were the one who said to go left," he replies, and she raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, I was," she agrees, "Yet you still went right!"

"Alright, I'm sorry," he says, "Come here."

She kisses him once and then pushes him away, protesting, "You stink. Go shower – we're still here for a few hours yet."

"Fine," he says, kissing her once more, "I'll see you in a bit. You guys coming?" Connor and Matt nod, kiss their respective girlfriends and walk away, leaving the girls – somehow relatively clean – alone.

"So Jess," Abby says keenly, "How much did you and Becker destroy while you were out there?"

"Way too much," she laughs, putting her head in her hands, "He had to leave money behind to pay for all the stuff we broke."

"I meant of the stuff we bought you," she insists, "Is it all ruined?"

"No, not all of it," Jess replies, sitting back in her chair, "Just the prettiest stuff – anything in red is gone and the sheer navy blue one is in shreds."

"Oh that was my favourite," Abby protests, "Is it beyond the point of repair?"

"Oh yeah," Jess nods sadly, "Basically anything I really liked, he liked too much and became impatient trying to take it off."

"Sounds like an ideal honeymoon then," Abby laughs.

"How's the wedding planning going?" Jess asks, and Abby pulls a face.

"Six weeks to go," she says, "And I still have not had either of you fitted for bridesmaid's dresses."

"Have you found yours?" Toby asks, distracted.

"Yeah, a couple of weeks ago," Abby replies, "It's absolutely perfect, but top secret. I think Em is the only person that's seen it."

"No fair!" Jess protests and Abby smiles soothingly.

"I'll show it to you tomorrow," she promises, before turning to Toby, "Is something wrong, Tobes?"

"Where are Evan and Dylan?" she asks, "I didn't even think before, but why didn't they come out with us?"

"Oh, he took her out to dinner," Jess replies nonchalantly, "At least 3 hours ago now."

"You are joking!" Toby gapes, starting to bounce up and down, "No way! Do you think they'll be done by now?"

"Unless they're sleeping together," Abby replies, shrugging, and Toby gives a small squeal.

"I really need to go," she insists, "Jess, can I go? I need to find out what's going on."

"Yeah, you can go," the field coordinator says, "But only if you promise to call me when you know how it went. Or make Dylan call me."

"I promise," Toby shouts, already running away.

"Well done today," Abby shouts, "See you tomorrow!"

As soon as she is out of sight, Jess asks, "What do you think of them?"

Abby frowns, thinking for a moment and Emily replies, "For a scientist who works with anomalies, Evan is remarkably close-minded. The girls seem to view him as some sort of god – his opinion is right, with no consideration of other options. I think it will do them all good to spend some time here with us, where everybody has equal bearings. Even though Matt is team leader, we all have our own input and our own roles to play. I do not get the same feeling from Evan."

"I know what you mean actually," Abby agrees, "I wonder if it's because he's a genius."

"What do you mean?" Jess asks, narrowing her eyes.

"Only that he's so clever – people like him always have a vision of how things should be done," she replies, watching Jess cautiously, "It must be difficult for his team to live up to his standards, so he tries to do it all himself, which makes him a naturally domineering person."

"I'm a genius – am I a naturally domineering person?" Jess replies sharply, and Abby grimaces.

"No, you're not," she replies soothingly, "But he's used to being in charge, that's all."

"Whatever," Jess shrugs, "I do think we need to provide them with more resources. I mean, Canada is a big country."


	11. Chapter 11 - The New Plan Part 2

11

At exactly 9 o clock the next morning, both teams gather in one of the meeting rooms. At the head of the table is James Lester, leaning back in his chair and acting a lot calmer than he actually feels. Down one side is Dylan, closest to him, then Evan and Toby, all with their arms folded. Opposite them is Jess, as lead field coordinator, Matt, as team leader, and Becker as captain of security. Behind them, leaning against the wall in positions that look anything but casual is Abby, Connor and Emily.

"Shall we begin?" Lester says, as the guard closes the door, "Jess, why don't you tell us why you've called this meeting?"

"Thank you, sir," she says, nodding respectfully, "I believe that your team in Canada needs more support, and we are willing to provide it."

"We're managing just fine by ourselves, thank you," Evan snaps, and she smiles coldly.

"With all due respect," she says coolly, "We don't think you are. Here at the ARC, we have a minimum of 150 people working with us to try and keep these anomalies from preventing damage. You, in Canada which is clearly a much bigger country, have three. It's not sensible and it's endangering millions of lives."

"She's right," Toby says quietly, "Yesterday they did a job, which would have taken us a day and a half, in three hours. We need more manpower."

"Quiet," Evan says warningly, and Matt gives him a fierce glare.

"Don't tell her to be quiet," he snaps, "She's the only one of your lot talking any sense. Even if you could manage it with just the three of you, which you can't, Canada is huge. What happens when an anomaly opens so far away you have to fly to get there? Creatures like this could cause a massacre."

"What do you think?" Evan asks, turning to Dylan.

"I think they've got a point," she admits reasonably, "What are you suggesting?"

"Well first off, you need to consider setting up more bases around the country," Becker insists, "Minimum of three."

"I thought you were on our side," Evan snaps.

"We're all on the same side," Abby says, jumping to his defence, "This isn't an attack; it's an offer of help."

"So what?" Dylan asks, "We take a base each? We can't do it with three people, let alone one."

"That's not what we were suggesting," Becker says, "With your permission, we'd like to ask some of our more senior teams to transfer over to Canada."

"Not the main team, of course," Lester interrupts, "These six will be staying here to keep England safe. But our beta team, or a couple lower down, will be offered the opportunity to move."

"And then what?" Evan says, "We work alongside them?"

"Yes," Matt says bluntly.

"It's actually a really good opportunity for you," Jess insists, "With more field teams, you'll have more time for research – with your help, we can make breakthroughs in predicting them, and working out how to open and close them."

"Why would we want to open them?" Connor says defensively, and all of the British team think about the incidents of last year.

"So we can put the creatures back," Abby says, "Which is a really good idea, Jess."

"Plus, with greater facilities, we can store the animals we capture and keep them alive," Dylan says keenly, "Evan, I think this is something we should consider."

"Take your time to think about it, please," Lester insists, getting his feet, "We'll leave you to talk things over. Come." Everybody follows him, albeit Matt and Jess rather reluctantly.

"I don't like him," Matt says, as soon as he's out of earshot, "And I don't trust him."

"He was very rude to Toby," Emily agrees, "Unnecessarily, I thought, since she is the only one with any knowledge of what we're like in the field."

"Agreed," Abby says, as the four of them sit at a table in the hub. Lester went straight back to his office and Jess and Becker are lagging behind.

"Do you think they'll agree to it?" Connor asks nervously, "More importantly, will anyone from our team actually agree to move? It's a big ask."

"I think so," Matt begins, but he is cut off by a noise behind them.

"No," Jess shouts, "I won't hear any more about it!"

"It's a big decision, I understand that," Becker shouts back, "But I think we should try and lead by example."

"No, no way, not happening," she replies furiously, "There's leading by example and then there's uprooting our whole life here. Besides, you heard Lester, none of the main team are going!"

"I think it could be a good move for us," he suggests, "That's all I'm saying, consider it."

"Ok," she says, pausing for a moment, before snapping, "Considered it – never gonna happen. Discussion closed, we are not talking about this again. I'm going to try and forget you ever said it." She bounds over to where the others are sitting and says, "Abby, Emily, it looks like they're gonna be a while – shall we do lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan," Abby says, springing to her feet, "See you later, guys." The three girls run out of the ARC, leaving the men alone.

"What were you thinking?" Connor says incredulously, "Becker, mate, you cannot move to Canada."

"I know exactly what he was thinking," Matt says, "And I don't trust him either – but you are not going to be the one to spy on him."

"We need someone over there to make sure Evan doesn't try and sabotage this whole thing," Becker explains to Connor in a low voice, "He just seems too opposed to this, something's up."

"I agree," Matt says firmly, "But you are not going to be that person – the main team are all too involved in this operation, too untrustworthy in his opinion."

"You're wrong," Becker replies coolly, "There's one person who's already proved herself to be an ally to them, to be a valuable asset even."

"Jess," Connor agrees, "The girls love her and Evan has a great deal of respect for her."

"He doesn't respect her," Matt scoffs, but both of them shake their heads.

"She properly put him in his place yesterday," Becker insists, "He won't cross her again, trust me."

"Well, even if he won't, Jess won't go to Canada," Matt replies, "She just point-blank refused."

"I know," Becker frowns, "But if we can find a way for them to work with her from here, I think we might have a shot. That way, we can plant someone who can feed everything back to Jess."

Half an hour later, the girls return from their lunch and Jess has stopped sulking. "I'm sorry I shouted," she murmurs, sitting on Becker's lap, "I love you really."

"I love you too," he replies, "I'm sorry I sprung that on you."

"It's ok," she replies, "I overreacted." He opens his mouth to reply, but she springs up, watching the Canadian team enter the hub.

"We are willing to consider your proposal," Evan announces, and everyone beams, "But we are only prepared to coordinate with one member of your team." His eyes scan the group and fall on "Jess."

Jess' mouth drops open, Becker and Matt shoot to their feet and even Lester shakes his head. "No, hang on," he insists, but Evan cuts him off.

"I know what you said about not using the main team," he says, "But your suggestion is…exceptional. And it requires someone exceptional to help carry it out."

"I can't move to Canada," she replies slowly, "My life, my family, my husband…everything is here."

"By all means, bring your husband too," Evan laughs coldly, "I dare say we could use someone like him."

"No, you don't understand," she says, trailing off into deep thought.

"Matt," Abby says, ordering him to do something.

"Lester," the team leader protests, and he nods.

"Jess," Lester says, but she waves a hand, ordering him to shut up.

"Jess, darling," Becker says gently, not taking his eyes off Evan, "Remember the deal we made."

"I remember," she says, fixing her eyes on her husband, "But I think you've already made my decision for me." She turns back to Evan and replies, "I cannot come to Canada." His face falls but she continues, "But… I can coordinate everything from here. I can ensure every decision made comes through me, and therefore you. I can give you my personal mobile number, which I keep on at all times, thus making myself available to you 24 hours a day, 365 days a year, for any problems or queries you may have. I promise that I will do everything I can to make this transition as smooth and simple as possible for everyone involved."

Dylan says quietly, "Evan," and he turns to glance at her. She gives an almost imperceptible nod, something Toby mirrors when he turns for her opinion, and then he turns back to face the team, who have closed in on Jess slightly, as if afraid he will try and steal her.

"These terms are satisfactory," he says coolly, "We will work side-by-side with your field coordinator to try and improve the anomaly research and protection in Canada."

However, the group does not step away from Jess, all taking up defensive stances. "Very well," Lester says, trying to calm everyone down, "Jess, could you call all employees in for an emergency meeting? Better make it about 3."

"Okay," she says, "Do we really need everyone? It's not like we're asking the newest recruits to go."

"We should tell everyone together," Matt interrupts, "I don't know how keen people will be – we should give them equal opportunities."

"How many are we looking for?" Abby asks, still not relaxing, "40, 50?"

"I'd say about that," Lester replies – almost everybody is thoroughly ignoring Evan now, furious at his demands.

"We're gonna need to recruit more for here then," Becker says coolly, eyes fixed on Evan as if he will try to snatch Jess at any moment, "We can't let our numbers dwindle, that's too great a risk."

"We can do that as soon as we've sorted out who's moving," Matt promises, "Let's just concentrate on them for now."

"Ok, I'll call everyone in," Jess says, "Abby, Becker sweetheart, come help me?" She tugs them back and they follow reluctantly, still not taking their eyes off Evan.

At exactly 3, everybody is gathered in the hub. On the raised platform, Abby and Jess are sitting on a table, Connor and Emily are leaning against the wall and Matt and Becker are standing tall, looking out over the crowds. On the opposite side, Dylan and Toby are talking quietly, and Evan is glaring at the British team, arms folded. Lester walks out of his office, clears his throat and immediately everybody falls silent.

"Thank you all for coming," Lester says, "I apologise for dragging you in, I am aware that some of you were off shift. As you probably all know we have had the anomaly research team from Canada here with us. After convergence last year, it is very important that we increase security in every country possible, starting with Canada. That is why we are asking if any of you would be willing to transfer to Canada, to help set up the new teams, working directly with Mrs Becker."

"How long for?" someone shouts, "Is this a permanent move?"

"Five years minimum," Matt replies calmly, "Fully funded of course."

"For families too?" another asks, "We can't leave our lives behind!"

"No, of course your families will be funded too," Jess insists, "Anything we can do to make this move as easy as possible."

"How many do you need?" Olivia shouts.

"We are hoping to have about 40-50 transfers," Becker says, "Obviously this is something you all need to discuss with your families, so please let us know us in your own time if you are interested."

"Would we be working with him?" Olivia asks, nodding to Evan, whose scowl deepens.

"Yes," Dylan says with an easy smile, "But he's nice really, I promise." Toby gives him a poke in the back and he rearranges his face into a reluctant smile.

"Yeah, charming," Connor mutters under his breath and the six of them laugh loudly; Evan shoots an evil look at them and Lester frowns.

"If there are no more questions, you are all free to go," he announces, "Please come and see Captain Becker or Matt or me if you have anything else."

"That went well, I thought," Jess laughs, kissing Becker, as four or five men come over.

"Jess," one asks, but Becker cuts him off.

"That's Mrs Becker to you," he snaps, but she touches his arm soothingly.

"It's fine," she says gently, before turning back to the men, smiling kindly.

"Mrs Becker," he says, "Are you moving to Canada too?"

"No," she says, "Sorry, Peter, Lester wasn't very clear. No, I'll be coordinating the move from here."

"Oh," Peter says, disappointed, "How will that work?"

"Evan will not work with anyone else;" Becker says coolly, "So all decisions that are made by the ARC team will have to be run by Jess."

"God, people do seem to like your wife, huh Captain?" another one laughs, "What's his problem anyway?"

"Nobody else is clever enough apparently," Connor says, coming up behind them, "Which frankly is insulting given my IQ."

"Oh, don't be jealous sweetheart," Jess teases, squeezing his cheek, "I'm just…exceptional."

"So am I," Connor scowls, "Evan is a stubborn ass who doesn't trust any of us."

"So, you thinking about moving, Peter?" Jess asks, leaning on a table.

"There's nothing much keeping me here," he shrugs, dropping into a low voice, "And you need people you can trust working out there. I assume there are things you're not telling us." Jess gives an almost imperceptible nod, not even looking at him, but all the men get the message. "Plus," Peter continues brightly, "If Toby's anything to go by, the girls in Canada are amazing in bed."

"You slept with Toby?" Jess says, and Abby's mouth falls open as Peter smiles smugly. "You idiot," she says, hitting him hard on the arm, "She's damaged."

"She's hot though," Peter laughs and the other boys grin with him, but Jess and Abby both frown furiously.

"No," Abby says firmly, "If you're just going to mess her about, you can forget about it."

"So I can't sleep with her again?" he tuts, not taking his eyes off Jess who stares back just as boldly.

"Becker," Matt says suddenly, "Could we have a word?" Becker nods, kissing Jess lightly and moving away.

"Actually, Abby, we should go too," Connor says. Abby nods, hugs Jess, glares at Peter one more time and then follows Connor out of the room, leaving Jess alone with Peter and the boys.

"So who can I sleep with?" Peter says, leaning over her.

"I don't care who you sleep with," she replies contemptuously, "As long as they don't work in the ARC."

"Are you kidding?" Peter says, "You're a bit of a hypocrite, aren't you Jessica?"

"Excuse me," she says, "I'm married – I didn't sleep with the Captain with the intention of dumping him the next day."

"So if I were to marry Toby?" he says, raising an eyebrow. Slowly his friends move away, leaving the two of them alone.

"No," Jess snaps, "You'll hurt her."

"I'm a good boy really," he laughs, "Promise."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," she replies, "Anyway, if you could let me get on with my work – if you're interested in the move, let us know."

She walks away before he can reply, moving to Becker's side and immediately laughing at something he says. The people he's talking to smile as she answers their questions and makes jokes, and Becker's arm slips around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he smiles proudly.

Over the next two weeks, gradually people volunteer until on the day the Canadian team go back, they have gathered 45 people to go with them. Jess walks into the break room four hours before they have to leave and nods to Evan who is sitting at the table.

"Looking forward to going home?" she asks, "You must miss it."

"Everybody I would miss is here," he says coldly, not bothering to look up.

"Well, that's a blatant lie," she replies, hopping up to sit on the counter, "What about Ange?"

"What gives you the right to say her name?" he snarls and she smirks.

"Dylan, actually," she replies, "She told me all about her."

"What's your point, Jess?" he snaps, "Have you just come in here to piss me off?"

"No, actually, I came to warn you," she replies, voice cold as ice, "I am perfectly happy to work with you on this project, and I stand by what I said – you can call me anytime you like and I will do my best to help you. But I have grown to be very fond of Dylan and if you hurt her in any way, I will come over there and I will hunt you down."

He blinks at her for a moment and says, "Message received. I don't think your boyfriend will be very happy if I call you at 3 in the morning though."

"Husband," she snaps, "He's my husband."

"Feeling touchy?" he replies coolly, "You're not having relationship problems already?"

"Of course not," she replies, "But he is my husband – boyfriend sounds so much more trivial."

"You're afraid," he states, "Me being here has made you uncomfortable."

"You do make me uncomfortable," she admits, "Your team are unbelievably damaged, and I couldn't work out why. They have been so much happier while they've been here, and so I have come to the conclusion that you are the reason."

"They've lost so many," he frowns, "How could they not be damaged?"

"There is a difference between damaged and clinically depressed, and they are way closer to the latter," she shouts, "We've lost so many – don't you dare talk to me about loss because you don't understand what's it's like to keep fighting! Both my parents are gone, so many of our friends, but none of us have shut down. There is no excuse for it, Evan!"

"What do you want me to do?" he roars, "Pretend that I don't miss her? Pretend that everything is ok in my life?"

"You are the team leader!" she cries, "If you have to act, you act! Anything you can do to raise morale that is your job! But we have the most dangerous job in the world and if you can't handle that, you need to quit! Because your team don't need you."

They are both scarlet, tears rolling down their cheeks, and Evan's mouth is hanging open. There is a glass panel on one of the walls of the room and standing there, having seen the whole row, are Abby, Becker, Connor, Dylan and Matt. Jess wipes her tears away and says in a low voice, "You're a good man, Evan. But demons don't run just because a good man goes to war. You need to concentrate on fixing yourself before you can fix the world. You've done a good job, but you can let us take over now. Take a backseat, just for a while, until you've got yourself together. And if you don't love her, don't lead Dylan her on. Don't let her walk all the way down the aisle only to find you're not waiting for her at the end." With those words, she hurries out, leaving Evan standing motionless in the centre of the room.

"Jess!" Becker shouts, running after her, "Jess, what was that all about?"

"Nothing," she replies, not slowing down, "Just a disagreement."

"A disagreement?!" Matt says scathingly, also following her, "We heard what you said, Jess, there were some harsh words there."

"Home truths," she corrects, "Things he needed to hear. We've all got to know the girls and it's important that they don't sink back into their depression when they get back."

"I just hope you haven't jeopardised this whole operation," Becker says, "What if he chooses not to work with you now?"

"Is that all you care about?" Jess says, starting to cry angry tears now, "Evan lost his wife because of these anomalies and he never got over it – not an ideal team leader if you ask me, somebody after vengeance! We need to help Dylan and Toby before he destroys them too, and if he can't work with me after this, then he needs to go."

"Jess," Becker starts, but she cuts him off.

"No, Hil," she snaps, "Leave me alone, I need to calm down."

The two men watch her hurry into the girls' bathroom and then walk slowly back to the hub. Evan emerges from the break room just as they walk past and he says, "Your wife is a good person, and she's the only person in six years not to treat me with kid gloves. Everything she said was absolutely right and you don't have to worry about me not working with you guys – I respect her very highly and am excited at the opportunity to work with her. Tell her I'm sorry and that I'm really grateful for everything."

"I will," Becker nods curtly, "Good luck on your flight back."

"Tell Jess I love her," Dylan says, "And that I'm so glad I know her. Thank you too guys, you've been amazing – such an inspiration." Matt grins, giving her a one-armed hug, and Becker kisses her forehead.

"Yeah, thanks guys," Toby agrees, "You've been so amazing to work with and we're really grateful for all the help. Tell Jess I'll call her soon." The three of them give one final wave, before leaving the ARC.

"Maybe we'll finally get some peace around here," Connor grins, staring after them.

"Yeah right," Becker laughs, "That'll be the day."


	12. Chapter 12 - Negotiations

12

"Leave it," Becker moans, rolling off his wife.

"I can't," she insists, already pulling a t-shirt over her head as she yanks her phone out, "Hello? Hi Evan. No, it's fine. It can't have. Alright, I'll go in now and see if I can get on it. Yeah. I'll call you when I have news. Bye."

"This is getting ridiculous," Becker says, struggling out of bed, "It's 3am."

"We promised that we'd respond 24 hours a day," Jess says, zipping up her skirt, "He probably doesn't even realise – time difference, remember?"

"So tell him," he snaps, pulling on his usual black t-shirt, "He'll understand."

"It's important, Hil," she says soothingly, "I'm sure it'll die down in a few weeks."

"Weeks?" Becker complains, "Jess, that's the fourth time in as many days. He's doing it on purpose."

"Don't be so silly," she says, snatching up the car keys and tossing them to him as they hurry through the kitchen, "What possible reason for disrupting our sex life could Evan have?"

"He wants me dead?" Becker suggests sarcastically, "Seriously, as soon as you've sorted this problem out, we're coming home and I'm going to fuck you on the living room floor."

"We have a shift," she says, "Slight problem."

"Then I will screw you in the shower," he says, "I don't care where we do it, Jess, but I'm going out of my mind here."

"Right old charmer, you are, aren't you?" she laughs, "I promise we'll find somewhere to do it today. The archives are usually empty to be honest."

"Great," he beams as they pull up in the ARC car park, "What can I do to help?"

"You can stay out of my way," she teases, "I don't need you distracting me. Why don't you go to the gym, work off some pent-up tension?"

He scowls at her, blows her a kiss and walks away to the weaponry, while Jess hurries down to the lab to find out what's gone wrong.

"Mrs Becker," the lead technician says guiltily, "We didn't mean to drag you in. It's a minor technical fault; we should be back online any second."

"What went wrong?" she asks firmly, "I've had Evan on the phone."

"We did ask him not to bother you," he replies, "One of the new recruits had a little accident with a cup of coffee."

"Right," Jess says, "That's it. No food or drink in the labs – you need something, you leave. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Jess," they all reply, "Sorry." She grins at the guilty rookie, ruffles his hair and then turns back to the leader.

"Can I trust you to have this back up and running when I return in an hour or so?" she asks, "I don't want another phone call from Evan tonight."

"Yeah, ma'am," he replies, bowing slightly, "Please go back home."

"No point now," she shrugs, "I'm on shift in a few hours anyway."

Meanwhile, in the weaponry, Matt is sitting on a bench, with Emily at his feet, when Becker enters.

"Hey, mate," Matt frowns, "What are you doing here?"

"Evan called again," Becker groans, collapsing beside him, "We were about to…you know. That's the fourth time this week."

"Oh man," Matt says, clapping him on the back, "That's rough."

"He's doing it on purpose," Becker scowls, "I know he said he forgave Jess, but he didn't. He couldn't be happy with his wife and now he's going to try and ruin my relationship with Jess."

"Well, I sincerely hope you are not going to allow him to do so," Emily says coolly, "You and Jess are about much more than sex."

"I know," he insists, "But it's difficult when I'm so…frustrated."

Before Matt can make a suggestion, Jess bounces in. "Jess," he begins, but she cuts him off.

"Sorry, Matt," she replies, "But I really need to have sex with my husband. Can we talk about this later?"

"Yeah," he smirks, "Don't make a mess though."

Becker grins and allows her to drag him out of the room, leaving Matt and Emily alone. "They are really cute, aren't they?" Emily grins, "I'm glad they are happy."

"Yeah," Matt agrees, "Jess seems a bit…on edge at the moment."

An hour and a half later, Jess walks back into the lab, dragging Becker behind her. He is grinning like a guilty child and she is laughing at something he's said. "Is the problem sorted?" she asks firmly, and the team nod awkwardly.

"Yes," the leader replies, "We've spoken to Evan and he said everything's working his end too. Sorry again for disturbing you."

"Don't let it happen again," Becker says coolly.

"Stop it," she grins, chastising him, before turning back to the lab technician, "No, don't worry – it's fine. I'd rather I was made aware of these things. I'll see you later, ok?"

She drags him out of the room and slams him up against a wall, kissing him passionately. "I love you," she murmurs, "But I really need to make a phone call."

"Well, I suppose that's ok," he says, but his hands don't leave her waist, "Go on then."

"You're gonna have to let go, babe," she laughs, kissing him again.

"Ok," he says, still holding on and she rolls her eyes, tugging herself away.

"See you later, loser," she laughs, walking quickly down the corridor.

He stares after her blankly until Matt appears at his soldier, asking, "Better?"

"Better," he agrees, "How long til you and Em can take off?"

"Couple of hours," he shrugs, "I'm at a bit of a loose end to be honest."

"No you're not," Lester says, "The Minister has called a video chat to discuss funding for the ARC and I want you two and Jess to be there. Where is she?"

"She had to make a phone call," Becker says distractedly, "It's 5.30, what is the Minister doing up?"

"What are you doing up?" Matt frowns, "Has something happened?"

"It's not important," Lester insists, "Can you find her?"

"What's going on?" Emily asks, running up, "Good morning, sir, what are you doing here so early?"

"Last night, I had a meeting with the Minister," he replies, "He's trying to cut our funding and wants to speak with the team before he goes on holiday. His flight's at 8 so we need to hurry."

"Ok," Becker says, snapping into action, "I'll find her and meet you in the office." He hurries down the corridor and smashes into her immediately.

"What's up?" she asks, taking in his frantic expression, "Something wrong?"

"We've got a video call with the Minister," he insists, grabbing her wrist and dragging her to Lester's office, "He wants to cut our funding and we cannot let him do that."

"What?" she says incredulously, entering Lester's office, "We're supposed to be hiring 40 more people this quarter! How can he do that?"

"Because we can't get the funding from a private benefactor," Matt says furiously, "Have you even looked?"

"Trust me," Lester says, "We've done little else, but nobody is interested. Jess, Matt, you both need to calm down- he won't take kindly to bad manners."

They both nod and look to the screen, where the Minister's face pops up. "Good morning, sir," Jess beams and immediately he looks at ease. He proceeds to explain why they need to cut the funding, talking for 15 minutes before he finally pauses for breath.

"I respect that, Minister," Jess replies, "But you need to understand how important the work we're doing here is. Only last week we coordinated our teams with the teams in Canada to improve their anomaly work, which has been very beneficial for them. However, in order to do this, we had to send approximately one third of our workforce out there, and we need your funding to do a recruitment drive."

"I appreciate that," he replies, "But we can't afford to fund another 50 pay checks. You cannot hire any more staff."

"Then people are going to die!" she shouts, and everybody recoils, "You don't understand how dangerous this is, every single one of us has been injured before and we're trained. Civilians will die if we do not have the numbers."

"You have over one hundred people working for your team," he replies coldly, "That should be enough to protect the nation."

"And our research?" she snaps, "Our research into preventing them altogether? Into closing them, opening them to put the creatures back? How are we supposed to continue that if every single person is out in the field?"

"You think you can find a way of preventing them?" he asks, fascinated.

"It's a possibility," Matt replies, "But Jess is right; we need the numbers for our research."

"So what about a pay cut?" he asks.

"Cut my wage, I don't care," she replies frostily, "But these people go out and risk their lives every single day for your government, and it would be a great sign of disrespect to them to cut their pay."

He stares at her for a moment and then says, "Ok, you've persuaded me. You may keep your funding for another year, but we'll want to see proof that our money is being used correctly, and not to replace expensive pieces of equipment lost by your team." He shoots a glare at Matt, who barely veils a smirk.

"Thank you, Minister," Jess beams, "Pleasure as always." The feed cuts out and Becker laughs, hugging his wife round her waist.

"You're actually terrifying," Matt says respectfully.

"Ruthless," Lester says, "An admirable quality."

Jess flushes at the rare compliment and replies, "I don't like blatant disrespect from superiors. I won't tolerate it."

"He didn't even cut your pay," Becker laughs, "I think he likes you."

"Impossible," Lester protests, "He doesn't like anyone. Anyway, why don't you lot take off?"

"We're on shift now," Jess says, rubbing her eyes with her fists, "I'm just gonna make a coffee, does anyone else want one?"

"Jess," Lester says uncharacteristically kindly, "You've already achieved more today than most people do in a week – go get some rest."

"Can I go too?" Becker asks, and he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah," Lester says, "All of you, get out of here – I'll call if there's an emergency."

"You think that's the last of it?" Matt asks as the three of them walk down to the car park.

"Oh, almost certainly not," she replies, "I was rude to him, and I showed him up and there is no way he will let that slide."

"So what do we do?" Becker asks nervously and she smiles.

"We need to put more focus on our research," she replies, talking mainly to Matt now, "I understand how important the field work is, of course, but it is vital that we have something to show for next time they come knocking – something to get them off our backs."

"Like?" Becker asks, out of his depth.

"I would suggest asking Connor to work on his anomaly opening technology," Jess shrugs, "If we can get him to open anomalies to specific time periods, we can show the minister that we are putting some animals back, lessening the need for funding for the menagerie –a compromise. Obviously, we'll need to do it under very controlled conditions, and talk with Abby about excuses for not sending Rex back, but I think it's a viable option."

"Closing anomalies too," Matt suggests, "The more secret we can keep this, the more they'll like us."

"We're nowhere near that yet," she replies calmly, "We have no idea when this is gonna come back and bite us; we need to get this done sooner rather than later."

"Ok, ok," Matt agrees, squeezing her arm, "We'll get on it in the morning – now go get some rest. That's an order."

"Sir, yes sir!" she laughs, kissing his cheek, "See you tomorrow." She grabs Becker's hand, leading him over to the car with a smile and says, "We've got the whole day together – what do you want to do?"

"We can talk about that later," he replies softly, climbing into the car, "You need to sleep."

"I'm fine," she protests, as she buckles her seatbelt, and he fixes her with a disbelieving look.

"You have not had a full night's sleep in weeks," he insists, "Get some rest – I don't mind."

"Maybe I'll have a couple of hours," she agrees, stifling a yawn, "You want to join me?"

"No, thank you," he laughs, "I'll only serve as a distraction."

"Yeah," Jess teases, "Plus the kitchen hasn't been cleaned in at least two days – it must be driving you crazy."

"I'm fine with it," he replies, rolling his eyes, "But yes, I have some washing to do."

"Whatever," she shrugs, "If you're not going to sleep, you can make me something decent for lunch. I've been living off that cafeteria food; it's like being back in school."

"I liked school," he says absent-mindedly, "Routine, discipline, all things I appreciated."

"You must have been such a cool kid," she laughs, pinching his cheek, and he scowls at her.

"As opposed to you?" he shoots back, "The genius kid working with teenagers years older than her?"

"People liked me!" she protests, "Just because I was young didn't mean I couldn't go to house parties?"

"You went to house parties?" he says disbelievingly and she flushes.

"A couple," she shrugs, "I could have gone to more if I'd wanted to though – I was just trying to get out of school as quickly as possible."

"I'm sure," he laughs, "Never threw a house party?"

"Are you kidding?" she says, a half smile on her face, "The last time I had a house of my own was when I was thirteen. My brother never threw anything for fear of me getting hurt and by the time I moved out, I'd left uni and was about to start working."

"I would have thrown you a house party," he promises, "I wish I'd known you wanted one."

"Do I look like I want a house party?" she laughs, "My work life is so dangerous that I'm extremely happy for my home life to be the most boring thing on the planet."

He raises an eyebrow, asking, "Do I bore you, Jessica?"

She sticks her tongue out at him, replying, "I said my home life, not my sex life, babe. But maybe boring is the wrong word – just comfortable, normal. Plus I don't think you could have dealt with a house party – puddles of sick everywhere, and empty alcohol bottles?"

"No, that's true," he laughs, "That would have been hard."

"Whatever," she grins, as they climb out of the car, "I don't want a house party so this is a pointless discussion. I'm going to go to bed, but don't be afraid to wake me up – for the phone, house callers, anything."

"Ok, I promise," he says, kissing her sweetly, "Go get some rest."

About four hours later, Becker is polishing the kitchen surfaces when the doorbell rings. He swings it open and Abby and Connor squeal, "Hey!"

"Shh," he says, ushering them inside, "Please please be quiet, Jess is asleep."

"Is she ok?" Connor asks, the picture of concern, and Becker smiles wanly.

"She hasn't slept properly since the Canadians left," he replies, "Evan has been consistently calling her at about 3am."

"Oh god," Abby frowns, "Is he disrupting your sex life?"

"Totally," he groans softly, "But it's not only that –we're at the ARC when we're not even on shift."

"It'll slow down eventually," Connor promises, "Can we speak to her?"

"I really don't think that's a good idea," he replies reluctantly, "She needs to catch up on her sleep."

"Please, Becker," Abby begs, "I need to talk to her about my wedding – it's only three weeks away."

"Really, Abby," he insists, "It's not a good idea – can I get her to call you later?"

"It's fine," Jess says from behind him and she leans over the back of the sofa, kissing him gently, "You alright, Abby?"

"You look great," she says brightly, and she really does. Her hair is in a loose plait over one shoulder, she isn't wearing any make-up, and only has a strappy black vest top and tiny pink shorts on – she looks young and happy as she slides into Becker's embrace.

"Whatever," Jess says disbelievingly, "What's up? You're not stressing out, are you?"

"Of course I'm stressing," she replies, "Its three weeks and you don't even have your dress yet!"

"And we've planned to go shopping on Sunday," Jess says smoothly, completely composed, "Keep calm, Abby, you've sorted the flowers, booked the DJ and the venue and sorted your dress. More importantly, you've sorted Connor's suit so he doesn't end up like somebody from Star Trek."

Abby laughs, replying sarcastically, "Well obviously that's the priority. But there's so much that could go wrong."

"You could plan it for a thousand years, babe," Jess replies, "And those same risks would still be there."

"Maybe we should have done it like you two," Connor frowns, "No planning, nothing. Just a wedding."

"We can't all get married on the fly," Becker says, hugging Jess closer, "Deprive people of the chance to have a proper party."

"He's right," Jess grins, "I haven't got drunk in ages and I'm looking forward to seeing Connor's dancing."

"Do you think something will go wrong?" Abby asks, not joining in their amusement.

"Almost certainly," Jess replies and Becker and Connor shoot her a glare, but she continues, "That won't make it any less perfect though. Abby, you're marrying the love of your life – it really doesn't matter what else happens as long as you two show up."

Abby exhales heavily and says quietly, "You're right. You're totally right – nothing else matters. But we're still going shopping on Sunday."

"Of course," Jess laughs, "Is that all? Only this is the first peace Becker and I have had in weeks and I'd love to take advantage of it before Lester calls us back to work."

"Sorry," Connor teases, "Now behave you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Like knock your girlfriend up?" Jess replies smartly and then claps both hands to her mouth. "Oh God I'm sorry," she murmurs, "I didn't mean that."

"It's ok," Abby says, squeezing her hand, "We're going to wait a while anyway – the work we do doesn't really accommodate a baby. That's not to say we wouldn't keep it, but…for now it's not what we want." Jess nods and they say goodbye, leaving the married couple alone.

"Do you think they're right?" Jess asks quietly, "Do you think it's stupid to think about bringing a child into our lives?"

"That's Abby and Connor," he replies, "We're Becker and Jess. We're completely different people, different lives. I think you'd be a great mum, and I don't see any problem with us making a baby. I'm not saying we need to start with charts and counting and stuff, because there's no rush, but if we stop using protection, it wouldn't be the end of the world, would it?"

"No, I guess not," she says, the words twisting around her smile, "You wanna start now?"

"Jessica," he breathes suggestively, "I thought you'd never ask."


	13. Chapter 13 - The Accidents

13

That Friday morning, Jess is working at the ADD when her phone rings. "John," she says, smiling as she answers it, "How are you darling?"

"Excellent now that I've spoken to you," he replies smoothly, "Listen, we're having another night out. Will you come? Say you'll come, babe, we haven't seen you since the wedding and I want to hear all about your fabulous honeymoon!"

"Can I bring Hil?" she asks doubtfully and hears his laugh.

"Honestly, most married couples would be glad of sometime apart," he replies, "Of course you can bring your husband; you don't even have to ask. I can't underplay the extent of my affection for him."

"Hands off you," she giggles, "He's all mine. Yeah, ok, we'll come. When?"

"Tonight?" he asks, "And don't say you're working again, you're always working."

"No, I'm off shift," she says, "But he doesn't finish until 8 so he'll probably be a bit late."

"Jessica Becker," Lester says from behind her, "What did I say about taking personal calls in the workplace?"

"Do it?" she suggests, grinning at him, before turning back to her phone call, "Sorry, John, I've got to go, the boss is on. I'll see you later though, yeah?"

"Love you, princess," he says, "Speak soon."

"Love you too," she laughs, hanging up the phone and turning back to her report.

"You're not cheating on my boy, are you?" Matt asks, dropping into a seat beside her, "Because I'm afraid I'd have to frown on that."

"Lucky I'm not then," she replies, grinning at him, "I was just arranging to see some friends this evening. All very above board, Becker will be there as soon as he's finished his shift."

"Is it hard for you two?" he asks seriously and she frowns, examining him.

"Hard?" she asks, "We work with dinosaurs and gateways in time and you're asking if it's hard being in a relationship?"

"No, just…being married?" he presses, "Does it not make it more difficult to concentrate on self-preservation?"

"None of us have ever thought about self-preservation," she replies coolly, "Hell, the whole reason you're here is because you wanted to preserve the human race. Matt, being married makes no difference at all, except that I have a lot more fun outside of work than I did before."

"What do you mean?" he asks, leaning forwards.

"Before I started going out with Becker, the only thing I looked forward to was coming to work," she admits, "I got to see him every day, got to do a job I was good at and got to spend time with people I liked. But now when I'm at home, I can enjoy myself and still look forward to work, and when I'm at work, I can actually look forward to going home."

"Do you think Emily likes me?" he says, sitting back, and she breaks into a wide smile before straightening her face.

"Matt Anderson," she replies seriously, "If you don't ask Emily to marry you soon, I'm going to do it for you. You two are meant to be together."

"What if she doesn't say yes?" he asks nervously.

"She will," Jess replies, "Trust me – you don't see the way she looks at you when she thinks no one will notice."

"How do I do it?" he queries, "How did Becker do it for you?"

"Well, that's up to you," she answers, "Only you know how your relationship with Emily truly works. Becker asked me in the car, on the day of our wedding, because he knows I don't like stress. It's a personal thing, the most personal thing, and I don't believe Emily would appreciate it if you made a big fuss in front of lots of people. But you'll be fine."

"Thanks Jess," he says, kissing her forehead, "See you later."

"What were you talking to Matt about?" Becker says, dropping into the recently vacated seat.

"He's going to propose to Emily," she says in a low voice, beaming.

"That's awesome," he replies, grinning, "When?"

"That's his business," she scolds, "What do you want?"

"I want to take you to dinner," he replies, "Tonight?"

"Actually, we've got plans tonight," she explains, "We're going out with John and the others – you can join us as soon as you've finished your shift."

"Do we have to?" he moans, "I wanted to have a night to ourselves."

"Stop it," she reprimands, "We don't want to become antisocial – it's just one night."

"Yeah, ok," he agrees, "The usual place?"

"Thank you," she smiles, kissing him, "I love you."

"Funny how you only say that when you want something," he laughs, sticking his tongue out.

"Lies!" she objects, turning back to her work, "Not that it matters, you know how much I love you. Now leave me alone, I need to do this before I go."

"Come and see me before you leave," he says, "Love you."

She shoos him but can't keep the smile off her face and is in a good mood for the rest of the day. At 6.30, she walks into the shooting range and immediately Becker calls a ceasefire. The soldiers salute as soon as they spot her, and then Becker grins at her.

"You off?" he asks, "Are you sure we have to go out tonight?"

"Yes," she says firmly, "And don't wear your work clothes – I've left some nice stuff in your locker."

"Ok," he agrees albeit reluctantly, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah you will," she grins, "Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too," he says gently, "Don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you," she replies, kissing him, "Bye."

Jess hurries home, changes into something more suitable and goes down to the restaurant, collapsing in a seat next to John. "Long day?" he asks brightly, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Long week," she replies, "But it's Friday and things can only get better from here."

"How long is your husband gonna be?" Phoebe asks, "God that sounds weird. I never thought you'd be the first to get married."

"About an hour, maybe a little more?" she suggests, "I'm hoping our boss will let him off a little early, he owes me."

How was the honeymoon?" Rob asks, leaning forwards, "Good month?"

"Awesome month actually," she beams, "No, it's all very comfortable – I'm so happy."

"But you're still working a lot?" Mike notes, "Is that not disruptive?"

"No, of course not," she laughs, "We work together all the time, we have a laugh."

"But-" Rob begins but her phone rings.

"Sorry, guys," she apologises, "I really should take this, it might be important." She walks away slightly and says, "What is it, Matt?"

"Jess," he says, and she already knows what's coming, "I'm sorry, but he's been attacked." Her breathing cuts off, her heart stops and her phone falls from her hand, clattering to the floor, as a tear rolls down her cheek.

Immediately John bolts, diving for the phone and starts speaking into it. "Who is this?" he says, "What have you said to Jess?"

"This is her team leader and you need to put her back on the phone now," Matt replies, "I don't care if she's fainted, if she's crying, what, I need to talk to her."

"What's happened?" he asks urgently, "Can I not give her a message?"

"Tell her that he is going to be fine," he snaps, "But that he needs her here. She needs to snap out of it and support her husband."

"Ok, I'll tell her," he says, and repeats the message to Jess who watches him, disorientated for a moment.

"Sorry," she says eventually, "I have to go." She snatches her phone out of John's hand, and runs out of the restaurant. All the way back to the ARC, she cries silently, terrified for her husband, but when she gets inside, she wipes away the tears, determined to be strong. "What happened?" she asks, sliding down the wall to sit next to Abby; the whole team are sitting on the floor outside the med bay.

"He was helping me feed the animals," she explains quietly, "One of the creatures just lunged, slashed him in the neck; there was nothing anyone could do."

"And what did the doctor say?" she asks emotionlessly, staring at the door as if she could will it open.

"He said he'd be fine," Matt promises, "They're giving him stitches and he needs a blood transfusion. He'll be out cold for a few hours but he'll be fine."

"Did he say anything?" she asks, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Did he ask for me?"

"Several times," Lester says, slightly exasperated, "He said to tell you that he loves you and that there's no way he's leaving you alone."

She nods, but overwhelmed now, she doesn't speak again for the next few hours. Abby falls asleep with her head in Connor's lap, Emily slumps on Matt's shoulder and even Lester starts to look tired, but Jess doesn't move. At 3 o clock, the bell rings for shift change and she blinks, shocked by the rate at which time is passing.

"Jess," Emily says, suddenly noticing the shade of green the girl has turned, "Are you feeling ill?"

The field coordinator opens her mouth to reply, and bolts down the corridor, throwing up in a corner. "Oh my god," Abby says, rushing to her side, "Jess, sweetheart, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she says, wiping her mouth, "I must have eaten something funny. I need to get back to him."

"You need to go home and sleep," Matt says firmly, "You've been up for hours, Jess, and it's not going to do him any good if you're ill."

"Matt, I respect you as my team leader and you know I'll do anything you ask of me," she says resolutely, "But this is my husband we're talking about and with all due respect, this is completely my call."

He opens his mouth to reply, possibly object, but the doctor sticks his head out of the door and says, "Jess, he's asking for you." Jess doesn't even hesitate, bolting through the door and into his room.

"Hilary, sweetheart," she murmurs, kissing his hand, "I'm here. What can I do?"

"Stay with me," he says weakly, turning his head to look at her, "Talk to me."

"Matt and the others are really worried about you," she says lightly, "And that's the second time I've left dinner with the gang. I thought you said you were gonna be careful."

"Not my fault," he replies disapprovingly, "Blame Abby and her bloody pets."

"It's not anyone's fault," she promises, "Don't worry, it'll all be ok, the doctor said you're gonna be fine."

"Will you still love me if I have horrible, ugly scars?" he asks and his voice is thick.

"I love you because you're the kindest, funniest, bravest person I know," she murmurs, "I will always love you. Promise."

"I guess that's alright then," he says with a weak smile, "Tell me something to cheer me up."

"I think I might be pregnant," she says without thinking, and they both gasp.

"Are you sure?" he asks, voice stronger now, "How is that even possible?"

"No," she admits, "But I'm late and I've been regular since I was 14. We had a night a few weeks ago, remember? We didn't even think. I didn't want to mention anything, but I just threw up and it's looking more likely. I can get a test –do you want me to wait until you can be there?"

"We'll do it together," he says warmly, struggling to sit up, "This is our life, right? Who said we'd let some grumpy dinosaur get in our way?"

"I love you," she says tearfully, "I'm glad you're alive."

"Oh great," he says sarcastically, "Because one of my full time worries is that you won't even miss me if I died."

"You're silly," she laughs, leaning up to kiss him, "Can I get the others in? They want to see you."

"No, don't leave," he says, weaker again now, "Stay here with me."

"Always," she murmurs, "I'll never leave you. You sleep now and I'll be right here when you wake up."

"I'm sorry I ruined your evening," he says incoherently, "I did actually want to come."

"I know you were just using this injury as an excuse to get out of it," she laughs softly, trying not to cry, "I see right through your lies."

"I love you," he murmurs, eyes fluttering closed now.

"Same here," she says, tears dripping off her nose, "Goodnight." His eyes close again and he starts to snore gently.

"Ok?" Matt says from behind her, "How's he feeling?"

"He's gonna be just fine," she replies, not bothering to turn around, "Thanks for calling me, Matt."

"Anytime," he says gently, "Like you say, he's your husband. Your call. Are you feeling ok now?"

"Yeah," she shrugs, "Don't know what happened there."

"Would you like me to pop to the chemist?" he asks, "You can do a test when Becker wakes up?"

Finally she spins to face him and tears are pouring down her face as she sobs, "What do I do if I am? How can I have a baby when this is going to happen?"

He rushes forward and pulls her into a hug, murmuring, "Jess, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But any child of yours will be the most loved child in all of history and I know that every single person who works here would lay down their life for it." She nods, overcome with emotion and he says, "I'll ask Abby to come and sit with you while I pop to the chemist, ok?"

"Matt," she calls as he walks away, and he turns back questioningly, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replies gently, "Don't worry, Jess, everything's gonna be fine."

A few minutes later, Abby walks in and hugs her best friend close. "Are you ok, sweetheart?" she murmurs, "I know how hard this must be for you."

"He's gonna be fine," she replies, "And that's all that matters to me."

"No it's not," Abby states, "This is your life, Jess, near-death experiences and danger. It's hard to take sometimes."

"I know," she says, turning back to Becker, "But at least I can be here for him – if he was out in Afghanistan, getting shot at, the next time I'd see him is in a box."

"Oh Jess," Abby says, tears pooling in her eyes, but Jess shakes her head.

"I'm ok, Abby, honestly," she replies, "I chose this, remember? Could you leave us alone, please? I just want some peace."

"Of course," Abby says, "Call me if you need anything, ok?"

She leaves the room, and Jess eventually falls asleep, slumping forwards. About four hours later, Matt returns and shakes her awake, murmuring, "Jess, wake up. Come on, we'll find you somewhere more comfortable to sleep."

"I'm not leaving him," she replies drowsily, "I'm fine here. Did you get it?"

"Yeah," he replies, passing her a bag, "Do you need anything else?"

"No," she shakes her head, "Thanks though. What time do you want me back on shift?"

"Actually, Jess, we're putting you both on leave with immediate effect," he explains, "We think you need time to recover from this."

"I'm fine," she snaps, "He's the one who got attacked – don't tell me I can't work."

"You're emotionally compromised," he replies, "It's not safe for you to be here."

"How long?" she asks dejectedly, "You know what he's like, he'll be clamouring to be back here within 24 hours."

"Stay with him," he replies, "Have fun, take a couple of weeks off. Concentrate on your baby."

"The baby we don't even know exists," she says coolly.

"So find out," he says gently, "Jess you can't put your whole life on hold for your job – this is exactly what you were berating Evan for just a few weeks ago."

"I'm not," she snaps, "I'm married, I'm happy, what more do you want from me?"

"I want you to have a normal life," he replies sadly, "You're the only one in this team who is supposed to be completely safe."

"Let's not be ridiculous," she says, "I'm never gonna be safe here."

"Then maybe you need to think about leaving," he says abruptly and Jess' jaw drops open.

"Is that what you want?" she says coolly.

"I want you to be happy and safe," he replies furiously, "You are the only person here who has any chance of living a normal life."

"I'm married to him," she snaps, "I'm part of this place whether I work here or not, whether you like it or not, and to be honest there is no way in hell you could find someone who is as good at this job as I am."

Matt frowns and storms out, slamming the door. "Why are you shouting?" Becker says woozily, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, sweetheart," she whispers, bending down by his head, "I'm sorry I woke you. Just go back to sleep."

"No, I'm not tired," he says, sounding exhausted, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a disagreement," she promises. "I've got a test here – do you want me to do it now?"

"Yeah, ok," he says, struggling to sit up, "Why were you arguing with Matt?"

"God, you are alert," she says, diving into the bag, "It's nothing, just being an idiot. Come on, I'll go pee on a stick."

"Tell me what's going on," he says, as she disappears behind a screen, "What is wrong with Matt?"

"Really, babe, it's nothing," she replies, "He's being silly."

"What happened?" he repeats, and she groans, "Jessica, I'm not going to let this go."

"He wants me to leave," she blurts out, "He doesn't want me working here anymore."

"What?" Becker says incredulously, "He doesn't mean that, Jess, he's probably just stressed."

"He thinks that I shouldn't stay here, that it's too dangerous," she explains, "He doesn't understand our relationship and I feel very undervalued right now, like he could just bloody replace me."

"Jess, nobody thinks that," he says soothingly, as she reappears, "We all know how valuable you are – I'd be dead if it weren't for you."

"That's not the point though," she replies angrily, "Because he's totally right, I am so vulnerable and helpless and pathetic. Like what is even the point?"

"Jess," he says, "Sweetheart, don't even think about it, ok? You are the strongest person I know – who else can fight off five future predators with one bullet and survive? Who else here can hack into top secret government cameras in under a minute? Who else can disable a bomb with no previous training? You're amazing."

"I want to learn to fight," she insists, "I want field experience, I want to prove that I'm not as weedy as everyone thinks." Becker opens his mouth to reply when she looks down at the test and swears colourfully, "Great, I can't even get pregnant properly. I'm going home."

"No, not without me," he snaps, "You promised you'd stay with me and you're not going away just because you're in a huff."

"Excuse me?" she says, "Have you any idea how much shit I've been through in the last 24 hours?"

"Jess, please," he begs, but she cuts him off with an exasperated squeal.

"No, shut up!" she shrieks, "I thought you were going to die, you arsehole! And I was the one sitting out in that corridor, fighting back tears, terrified. I was the one who sat by your bed all night, worrying about what would happen if I really was pregnant. I was the one that stood there and listened to Matt, someone I count as my best friend, tell me that I'm too vulnerable to do my job. And then I find out that I'm not even pregnant, so now I can't be a mother or have a job. Do not tell me I can't go home when I feel like the crappiest person in the world right now."

"Jess," he repeats, "Please calm down. You're right; of course you're right, just go home and get some rest. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"I don't think there's anything to say," she snaps, and storms out, leaving Becker alone.

A few minutes later, Matt and Abby enter, looking frantic. "What's happened?" Matt says anxiously, "Jess just drove out of here at top speed."

"You happened," Becker says angrily, struggling out of bed and pulling on a shirt, "Why did you tell her that you wanted her to leave the ARC?"

"You said that?" Abby says incredulously, "Matt we would be dead within a week if Jess went."

"She's pregnant," he replies, "And she has no training in the field and no military qualification which is what we agreed was required for the ARC. It's not safe."

"No she's not pregnant," Becker snaps and he can't keep the devastation out of his voice, "So that point is void. She's also not a field worker, which makes the military qualifications unnecessary. She is the best qualified person for her job and it would be insane of you to fire her. In addition, if you do decide to let her go, you can say goodbye to me as well."

"Are you serious?" Matt says, "You'd quit for her?"

"We're a team," he replies murderously, "And we all work so well together – if she's not here, I can't do my job properly, so I'm out."

"Actually, Matt," Abby pipes up, "I'd have to agree with him on this one. Jess is what makes us successful; I don't know if I want to continue without her."

"You're both blinded by your love for her," he snaps, "Jess will die if she stays here."

"That is not your decision to make," he replies furiously, "I am her husband and I think she needs to be here. But do you know what, Matt? You're right, because Abby and I both love her so much, and she loves us. And she loves you too, more than you could possibly know, but you just threw that and everything she's done for you back in her face."

"Go home, Becker," Matt retorts, "Stay away for a while."

"No chance, Anderson," Becker says icily, "Both Jessica and I will be here bright and early tomorrow morning."

"You're on medical leave," Matt shouts, as Becker walks out of the room.

"Then I'll do some paperwork," he calls back over his shoulder, "See you tomorrow."


	14. Chapter 14 - The News and the Hen Do

14

True to his word, at exactly 37 minutes past 7, Jess and Becker walk into the hub. They look absolutely perfect, but maintain a dignified silence with regards to the events of the previous day. They laugh and talk with Abby and Connor and Emily, but do not even look at Matt, a clear display of their anger.

At about 9 o clock, Lester calls them all into his office. "Matt, kindly explain what is going on," he says coolly, glaring at the team leader.

"I was advising Jess that maybe it would be wiser for her to consider alternative career options," he explains, "Something less…dangerous."

At once, both Jess and Becker are shouting furious abuse, but Lester silences them with a glare. "Matt," he says, voice as cold as ice now, "It is not for you to decide whether or not Jess should continue working here. The fact remains that she is excellent at her job and frankly the paperwork involved in finding a replacement does not bear thinking about. As long as Jess is happy to stay here, I see no reason to continue this discussion."

"Why are you doing this?" Jess says, staring at Matt, "Do you hate me that much?"

"Of course I don't hate you," Matt replies, "I love you, you know that, but…yesterday, seeing Becker laid up like that terrified me. It could be any one of us at any time and we might not all be so lucky. If any of you died, I don't know what I'd do."

"But you didn't try and get Abby out," she snaps, "Or Emily."

"Where would they go?" he says, "This is their lives, they have nowhere else to go. You have so many qualifications, you could do anything. If I can get one person out, I'll sleep better tonight."

"Matt, babe," she replies, voice thick with tears, "This is my life too – everyone I love is here. You can't sleep knowing I'm here, but how could I possibly sleep knowing I'm not?"

There is a pregnant pause and then Matt says, "Of course you couldn't. You're right, you're all right. We need you here. I'm sorry I was so horrible."

"Don't apologise," she replies, "I get so scared sometimes I almost quit. But I remember that I can do much more good here, and I feel safe again."

"Plus, knowing Jess, her first day at her new job and her office would get invaded by raptors," Abby jokes and everybody laughs, much more comfortable.

"Now, Captain," Lester says, "Will you please go home? You're supposed to be on leave."

"I'm fine here," he insists, but Jess frowns.

"Hil, sweetie," she says gently, "I know I said you could come in so we could put on a united front, but we've sorted it now. You really should go home and get some rest – I know that must be giving you some pain."

"I'm fine," he repeats, but she gives him a dangerous glare.

"Go home," she demands, "Go home and sleep. I'll see you when I get back."

"Fine," he says, leaning in for a kiss, before going to the door, "Love you."

"Love you too," she says, "Sleep well."

"Actually, Jess, we should go too," Abby says brightly, "We have some shopping to do!"

"I totally forgot about that!" Jess gasps, "I'm on shift until 1, but we can go then?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Abby agrees, "Ah I'm so excited!"

For the next few hours, Jess fills out form after form, making sure everything is ok for Becker's leave. At 11.30, her phone rings out loudly, echoing around the hub. She jumps, completely messes up one of her forms and swears, pulling it out and snapping, "What?!"

"Jess!" John gasps, and he can hear the relief in his voice, "Jess, I've been trying to call you all weekend! How is he?"

"Oh John," Jess breathes, and suddenly a wave of sobs threatens to overwhelm her, "No, he's going to be fine. I'm sorry, I meant to call you."

"Jess, what's wrong?" he asks, detecting the cracks in her voice, "What can I do?"

"Can I come see you?" she begs, "Please?"

"Now?" he suggests, "I can meet you at mine."

"No, not right now," she shakes her head, "I have something I have to do first – about four, fiveish?"

"Of course," he agrees, "I love you, Jess."

"I love you too," she says, and her voice really does break this time, "I'll see you soon."

"Jess?" Matt says from behind her, "Jess, are you alright?"

"Just leave me alone," she says stubbornly, refusing to turn around, "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Jess, you gotta know how sorry I am," he says softly, dropping into a seat beside her and taking one of her hands.

"I do," she agrees angrily, "I know exactly how sorry you are – doesn't mean I forgive you though."

"Jess, please," he begs.

"You think I am surplus," she says coolly, finally meeting his eyes, "You think I am unnecessary. You think all of this could happen without me."

"No, I-" he says, but she cuts him off, pulling her hand out of his grasp furiously.

"Well let me tell you," she says, voice still perfectly calm, "that none of this would be possible without me! If I wasn't here, you would all be dead! How dare you ask me to leave?! As if you would last five minutes without me!"

"I know that," he says soothingly, grabbing her face and holding her in place, "I know that you are the sole reason I am still alive, and I know that if you left, I would die. It was stupid of me to ask you to leave, because I know that you are the heart and soul of this place. But I never – never – thought that you were unnecessary, and I promise that is true. When I asked you to leave, I was out of my mind. Back home, we were raised to have acquaintances, colleagues, but we never loved anyone, not even our own families, because we knew they would die eventually and so what was the point? When I came here I just assumed it would be the same, and then I met you. You treated me like I was important, like my life mattered and I…Jess, you were the first person I ever loved. And when I saw you, fast asleep by your husband's unconscious body, my heart just broke. I felt this overwhelming urge to protect you, to get you to safety and I couldn't fight it. That's why I shouted at you, and that's why I suggested you leave. Because I love you."

For a moment, they sit in silence, tears pouring down Jess' face. Then she looks directly at him, takes both his hands and says softly, "I love you too." There are so many other things she could say, so many things she wants to say, but in the end, it doesn't matter. They are like brother and sister and their relationship is strong. So instead of speaking, she leans forwards and falls into his embrace, each hugging the other like their life depends on it.

Eventually she pulls away, wiping her tears away and says, "Come on, haven't you got work to do? Go write me a report or something!" He rolls his eyes, drops a kiss on the top of her head and then exits the room, leaving Jess sitting alone at her desk.

She continues to work for the next hour or so, until Abby bounds in at exactly 1 o'clock and shouts, "Time to go, time to go, time to go!"

"Ok," Jess laughs, "Come on then – what colour are you thinking?"

They chatter all the way to the shopping centre and spend 3 hours in the bridal shop before they finally agree on one they both like. "Great," Abby beams, "Now we're almost ready for the wedding."

"Oh my god," Jess laughs, as she hands the bag to Abby, "I just can't believe that two weeks today you'll be married to Connor."

"I know," Abby laughs, "Do you want a lift home?"

"Nah, it's not that far and I could use the walk," Jess replies warmly, "Thanks for this afternoon though, I had fun."

"Me too," Abby agrees, "See you tomorrow, Jess. Love you." Jess waves as Abby drives off and then sets off in the exact opposite direction of her flat, hurrying down the road to John's apartment. She reaches it in less than five minutes and knocks neatly on the door, which swings open almost instantaneously.

"Jess," John breathes, drawing her into a tight embrace, "Darling, I've been so worried."

"I'm fine," she laughs, eventually pulling away and stepping round him to enter his flat.

"How is your dear husband?" he asks, ushering her to the sofa, "Was it really bad?"

"It was terrifying," she admits, "But he's going to be just fine. They're trying to force him to take a month off and he's already climbing the walls."

"A whole month?" John says, torn between horror and approval, "Any normal person would be thrilled at the idea of getting a month off work."

"Our team isn't exactly normal," she grimaces, "Our work is so specialised that we hate taking time off, even for medical leave. God, the idea of maternity leave…" She can't hold back a shudder, but John's mouth drops open.

"Are you pregnant?!" he shouts gleefully, and immediately Jess realises her mistake.

"No, no, no," she protests, "I thought I was but I'm not."

"Why did you think you were?" he asks, narrowing his eyes.

"I missed a period, and I started throwing up randomly," Jess frowns, "But I took a test and it was negative."

"Oh my god, darling, haven't you ever heard of false negatives?!" John says, throwing his head back and laughing, "Look, I have some pregnancy tests in the bathroom; I simply insist you do one."

"Why do _you_ have pregnancy tests?" she asks, following him to the toilet.

"My sister is a total slut," he admits freely, "She comes here once a week, just to check."

"Oh wow," Jess says, "Right, do you mind if I use a couple?"

"As many as you want, sweetheart," he replies, "I'll wait in the lounge."

Five minutes later, Jess appears in the room, tears pouring down her cheeks. In her right hand, she clutches four tests, each with a very clear, definable plus on them. "I'm pregnant," she breathes, "I'm going to have a baby!"

"You cannot tell anyone!" she hisses, suddenly on edge, "I need to go, like right now, I need to tell Becker – you can't tell anyone, John, not even Rob, until I say it's ok."

"Of course I won't," he promises, "You can trust me."

"Thank you," she smiles wanly, grabbing her bag from the sofa, "I love you."

"I love you too," he beams, "Oh, and Jess?" She looks back at him from the door, an eyebrow raised and he laughs, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," she blushes, disappearing.

She runs all the way home, pretty much on pure adrenaline, and gets inside, exhausted. "Jess?" Becker shouts from the kitchen, "Is that you, sweetheart?" He walks into the room, and rushes to her side, asking, "Darling, what's happened? What's wrong?"

"I…" she trails off, out of breath, "I have some news…" He is bouncing in his seat, so anxious to hear it, but it takes her about five minutes to fully recover.

"Did you run all the way here from the ARC?" he asks anxiously, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she replies eventually, "No, I was at John's house… I did another pregnancy test…or four."

"And?" he says, leaning forwards desperately, "Jessica, what did they say?"

"We're going to have a baby," she says, bursting into tears, "We're going to be parents."

Immediately he moves, picking her up by the waist and spinning her round. "Oh god, I love you," he murmurs, "I can't wait to tell everybody!"

"No," she says firmly, "Not yet."

"Why?" Becker asks, his face falling.

"Two reasons," Jess replies, stroking his cheek gently, "One, because it is only two weeks until Connor and Abby's wedding, and it would be totally unfair of us to steal their thunder. Two… I just don't want what happened with Abby and Connor to happen with us. We need to keep this to ourselves until we absolutely have to tell people, until I start showing. If I lose this baby, we can't…"

"Ok," he says softly, carrying her into the bedroom, "Ok, Jessica, we won't tell anyone." He lifts up her shirt and presses his lips to her belly, murmuring, "Hello in there. I'm your father. You stay in there another eight months and when you come out, we will be so ready to love you and care for you and keep you safe."

Tears are rolling down Jess' cheeks and she pulls him up, placing her lips on his. "I love you so much," she murmurs.

"I know," he laughs, kissing her lovingly, "I love you too."

The next two weeks pass in a blur of doctor's appointments, gift wrapping and parties. Three days before the wedding, Abby, Emily and Jess go out on the town for Abby's hen party.

"Jess, Abby will not forgive you if you are late tonight!" Becker shouts up the stairs, "Come on, if you want me to drop you, we need to get moving. I'm on night shift, remember?"

"Alright, alright," her voice comes from upstairs, "Stop fussing, they won't mind if you're a few minutes late."

"That's not the point," he replies sharply, "It projects a bad image."

"Your image is fine, darling," she laughs, and he almost smiles.

"Still, unless you want to walk, you need to get down here now," he insists, "And as much as I'd like to see you try in those heels, Abby will not appreciate it in the week before her wedding."

"Just because you had your stag do last week," she says scathingly, walking down the staircase.

"Yes, we did," he replies calmly, "It was the sensible thing to do – none of you will enjoy the wedding with a hangover. Although I suppose it doesn't matter since you're not drinking."

"According to Matt, it was planned with military precision," she teases, grinning at him.

He remains stony-faced, repeating for the hundredth time, "We had to work the next day. Getting too drunk was not an option – anyway you know what Connor's like."

"That I do," she laughs, climbing into the car, "Still, I'll be fine."

"I doubt it," he replies, "Emily's alcohol tolerance is remarkably low. Do try and take care of everyone, won't you, Jessica?"

"Ooh, careful, Becker," she teases, "It almost sounded like you cared for a moment there."

"Of course I care," he says seriously, pulling to a stop at a traffic light and locking eyes with her, "Don't ever doubt that."

"I don't," she promises, almost caught off guard by the serious route this conversation has taken. She links her hand through his and it says all she needs to say. He squeezes it lightly, a barely noticeable gesture but still it's there and Jess nods almost imperceptibly. They drive in silence for the rest of the journey and finally pull up outside the bar about fifteen minutes later.

"I love you," he says.

"I know," she replies, "Me too." She leans across, kisses him deeply and then slides out of the car, waving goodbye over her shoulder.

As they walk into the club, Jess shouts, "I'll get the first round in. You girls go find us somewhere to sit!" They beam at her and dance over to the tables, while Jess hops up on a bar stool.

"Hi," she says brightly, "Can I get two vodka and cokes and one plain coke please?"

"Sure," the bartender grins, "Anything else?"

"Yes actually," Jess laughs, "Can you please make sure that I don't drink anything alcoholic tonight? There's a big tip in it for you?"

"Of course," he smiles, "And congratulations."

"Thank you very much," she grins, blushing.

For the rest of the evening, Jess ensures she is personally served by the man at the bar, and at the end of the night, she slips him a £50 tip. Then she turns back to Abby and Emily, who are not nearly as sober as she is, and helps them outside, each stumbling in their huge heels, and calls Becker to come pick them up.

"Hello," she says, kissing his cheek as she climbs into the car, "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, I only got back about an hour ago - I was watching a movie," he replies, and she laughs.

"You mean you were up late worrying about me?" she teases, "Come on, let's get them home."

"Jess, I always worry about you," he says seriously, "Who are we dropping first?"

"Emily," she replies, "You know how Matt worries, he's almost as bad as you."

"As opposed to Connor?" he raises an eyebrow, "Who is so paranoid it's almost insane."

"Oi!" Abby slurs from the back seat, "That's my fiancé you're talking about."

"Alright, sweetheart," Jess grins, "Just rest now."

About two hours later, the couple crawl into bed. "So did you have a good time tonight?" he asks, pulling her slightly closer to him.

"Yeah, it was great," she replies, resting her head on his chest, "I bribed the bartender to make sure everything I was given was non-alcoholic and Emily and Abby had no idea."

"We only have one problem then," he grins, "You're not going to have a hangover."

"I will, however, have morning sickness," she corrects, "Which we can pass off as a hangover."

"It wasn't too bad today, was it?" he asks, kissing her forehead.

"No, thank god," she laughs, "My body seems to know when I have an early shift."

"Well, let's hope it's not too bad tomorrow," he says gently, "Have you thought any more about when you'll be ready to tell people?"

"I just…I wanna be out of the danger zone," she says, "I'm only 7 weeks gone, babe, there's still so much that could go wrong. I'll probably start showing anywhere between 12 and 16 weeks, so I think about 16 weeks."

"Ok," he says, and even though it's dark, she can sense the disappointment on his face.

"Babe, it's for the best," she insists, "Please. At least until after tomorrow's scan."

He leans down, kisses her lightly and says, "I promise. Now let's try and get some rest."

The next morning, they go into the ARC at about ten and immediately Jess bolts for the toilet. Becker grimaces but continues towards the hub, collapsing in a chair next to Matt and Connor. Abby is asleep on Connor's lap and Emily is bent double and groaning. "So everybody is feeling a bit crap then?" he laughs and the men nod in agreement.

"Where's Jess?" Matt asks, "Emily said she seemed to be coping a lot better than usual."

"Oh, well she spoke too soon," Becker frowns, "Jess is currently throwing up in the girls' bathroom."

"I thought you'd be in there holding her hair back," Connor laughs, stroking Abby's hair absent-mindedly.

"As if," he scoffs, "She won't let me anywhere near."

"I need to go home," Jess groans, approaching behind them, "Matt, I'm sorry but I'm feeling horrendous – I'm only working a half day anyway, please can I go home?"

"Ok," he says sympathetically, "Are you sure you're ok, Jess? You look awful."

"Thanks, Matt," she says sarcastically, "I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm never usually this hungover. Becker, I'll see you when you get back, ok baby? I love you."

"I love you too," he murmurs, "Try and get some rest."

Jess goes home and sleeps for a few hours, before meeting Becker at the hospital. "How many weeks are you?" the nurse asks, trying to make Jess comfortable.

"We think about seven?" Jess replies.

"And have you been experiencing any morning sickness?" she asks.

"And then some," Becker scoffs, "Every morning without fail, it's been awful."

"It can be bad at the beginning," the nurse says gently, "But hopefully it'll get better, and if not we can give you something. Right, this'll be a bit cold." She rubs some fluid on Jess' stomach. She waits for a few moments, before smiling, "Sometimes we can't get a heartbeat. We'll go right ahead with the sonogram."

"Ah there it is," she says happily, pointing to a place on the screen, "You see there? That's your baby."

"Oh my god," Jess says, tears spilling over, "I can't believe this is happening."

"We made that," Becker grins, kissing Jess' hand, "Look what we did, baby."

"Can we get some print-outs of this?" Jess asks.

"Sure," the nurse smiles, "I'll just give you a minute."

"Are you sure you don't want to tell people?" Becker asks, as the door swings shut, "They'd be so happy for us."

"I know they would," Jess smiles, kissing his hand, "Just a few weeks more, please. We'll wait until Connor and Abby get back from their honeymoon and we'll tell everyone together. Agreed?"

"That sounds like a good plan," Becker agrees, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Jess says, kissing him, "Oh, do you know what?"

"What, honey?" Becker asks, staring at the screen happily.

"Let's just tell people," she says, "I know I've been saying all the time that we should keep it a secret, but we love everybody and we should let them share our happiness."

"Really?" he grins, "Oh my god, are you serious?"

"Yeah," she nods, "Let's just do it."

"Can we go now?" he says, practically bouncing in his seat, "Oh my god, Jess, can we go tell the team now?"

"Yeah," she laughs, "Calm down, babe; let's just wait for the nurse to give us the print-outs."

"Here you go," the nurse says.

"Speak of the devil," Becker laughs, "Thank you so much! Come on, Jess, let's go."

Half an hour later, they drive into the ARC car park and walk upstairs, hand in hand.

"How are you feeling?" Connor says, appearing from around the corner.

"Yeah, much better," Jess grins, "Can you come with us for a minute please?"

"What's going on?" Connor asks, "What have I done?"

"No, nothing," Becker chuckles, "We just need a quick word. Abby, you too please."

They walk through the ARC and into the hub, pulling Matt and Emily into Lester's office too. "What's going on here?" Lester says rudely, "You're disrupting our work."

"It won't take long," Becker says, "We just wanted to tell you our news." He glances at Jess, who nods reassuringly and then he announces, "We've just been to the hospital and it's confirmed. We're expecting a baby."

Abby and Emily burst into tears, Connor and Matt are shaking Becker's hands, and Lester gets up to hug Jess. "How far gone are you?" Abby asks, squeezing her best friend happily.

"About 7, 8 weeks," she smiles, "So it's early days but everything seems good so far."

"That's so amazing," Emily grins, "You two are gonna be the best parents."

"Come here," Matt says, pulling her into a hug, "I love you guys so much, you deserve this."

"This is gonna be the best week ever!" Connor beams.


	15. Chapter 15 - Family

15

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the registrar announces, and the whole room gets to their feet. Jess is crying, Emily is crying, and so are Abby and Connor. "You may now kiss the bride," he says clearly, through the cheers, and Connor pulls Abby to him, kissing her deeply, intensely. "I love you," he murmurs, "I've been waiting all my life to marry you, Mrs Temple, and I will spend the rest of my life loving you."

"I love you too," she whispers, kissing him once more, before pulling away and accepting the hugs of Jess and Becker, and Matt and Emily.

The team go down to the hotel where they are holding the reception, and the six of them sit at the head table, laughing and drinking all evening. "Becker?" Connor says eventually, "Is it time for your speech?"

"Of course," Becker grins, getting to his feet and clearing his throat. "Excuse me, everyone," he says loudly, tapping his glass, "I'd just like to say a few words if that's okay."

Everybody falls silent and he grins, reaching out to take Jess's hand. "We're lucky at our workplace," Becker says, "People joke all the time that our bosses are putting something in the water because we seem to form perfect partnerships and find our soulmates. Connor and Abby are absolutely perfect for each other and they have been since the first day I met them. Even when they weren't together, they fought like an old married couple; their personalities mesh together to make them an amazing team, and I could not be happier to be standing here today speaking at their wedding. You've never let me down and I promise to stand by you and support you with whatever you need. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Abby murmurs, standing up and hugging him tightly, "Thank you darling. Jess?"

"How do I follow that?" Jess laughs, kissing her husband lightly, "I haven't known Abby and Connor all that long, and all the time I've known them, they've been a couple. But Becker's right, they are absolutely perfect together, so much so that I can't even imagine a time where they were apart. They balance each other out in a way that makes me absolutely certain they are two halves of one soul, and they have this amazing relationship that makes you feel embarrassed to look, but also so comfortable around them. Guys, at this moment in my life, I am happier than I have ever been and a lot of that is down to you. I am so happy that you guys have finally got married, and I hope you have the most brilliant lives. Love you millions."

"Come here," Connor says, hugging her and kissing her forehead, "I love you to the moon, babe."

Matt, Emily, Connor and Abby all give speeches too, the latter so emotional she can barely choke out the words. Then the dancing starts, something which is particularly entertaining for Matt, because Becker turns out to be an exceptional dancer, whirling the three girls around the floor as if they are flying. "Guess it's to be expected from a boy called Hilary," he teases, punching Becker on the arm. Becker laughs sarcastically, punches him back and messes up his hair, before kissing Jess powerfully and pulling her back onto the dancefloor.

At 1 o'clock in the morning, Connor and Abby leave for their honeymoon. "Are you sure you'll be okay without us?" Abby says, hugging Becker and Jess round the neck, "We can come home whenever you need us."

"Don't be ridiculous," Jess replies, "I'd rather bring everyone home from Canada than ruin your honeymoon. Just have an amazing time and we'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Jess is right," Becker agrees, kissing Abby on the cheek, "We can handle things for a while."

"And you'll call me with any baby developments?" Abby insists, close to tears now.

"Of course," Jess nods. "Not that we're expecting any yet, babe, it's still early days."

"Oh, Connor," Matt says, "Becker and I got you a wedding present."

"Ooh yeah so did we," Emily says, clapping her hands, and they both disappear. Less than a minute they reappear with wheeling suitcases and shove them at Abby and Connor.

"Is this what I think it is?" Connor asks, smirking, "Did you actually get me a suitcase of condoms?"

"Of course we got you a suitcase of condoms," Becker says, giving him a jab in the kidney, "It's tradition, right?"

"And is this…?" Abby asks, eyeing Jess suspiciously.

"You've seen most of it," she teases, "But we picked out some extra special pieces."

"Love you guys," Abby laughs, hugging Jess and Emily happily.

"God, I don't want to leave," Connor groans, "Come on, Mrs Temple; let's go before I start crying."

"Again," Matt teases, hugging him, "Now go, and don't come back for at least a month."

The month goes by slowly, but they get through it together and exactly one month later, Abby and Connor walk into the hub. "Abby! Connor!" Jess squeals, leaving the ADD and hugging them excitedly, "Oh my god, come and sit down, tell me all about it."

"Look at you," Abby gushes, "You're just starting to show, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Jess nods happily, "I'm about 13 weeks now and everything's all good so far."

"That's great news," Connor replies, squeezing her hand.

"So tell me everything," Jess smiles, "Did you use all of your present, Connor?"

"Every last one," he laughs, "Remind me to thank the boys."

"Thank them yourself," Jess replies, gesturing behind them where Matt, Emily and Becker have just entered. They all look rather dishevelled, burn marks and rips all over their clothes, but their faces light up as soon as they spot the couple.

"Abby!" Emily beams, breaking into a run and throwing her arms around the girl, "I've missed you so much babe."

"Hey man," Becker says, slapping Connor on the back, "Good to see you."

"What happened to you three?" Abby asks, "You look awful."

"Alright," Matt teases, poking her playfully, "Just because you've been skiving! When did you get here?"

"About 5 minutes ago," Connor replies, "Come on, are you going to fill us in on what we've missed?"

"Not before you tell us all about your honeymoon," Jess says, hugging Connor round the waist, "Come on, you three go get cleaned up and we'll go for lunch."

Half an hour later, they are all sitting in a greasy spoon, chattering away excitedly. "You need to eat something," Becker says quietly, putting a hand on his wife's arm. She looks at him disapprovingly but he shakes his head, insisting, "I don't care how excited you are, you're eating for two, remember? What do you want?"

"Orange chocolate," she frowns, clearly disappointed in this craving, "As much as you can get."

"You never fail to surprise me," he teases, kissing her temple gently, "I'll be back in a minute."

"I'll come with you," Connor says, and they walk up to the counter together. "How are things going, man?" he asks, "You two still seem to be blissfully happy."

"Yeah, we are," Becker says, "Well, I am anyway, and I think she is. We're both really excited about the baby, and she's handling it really well. The morning sickness is practically gone and apart from some cravings, she's doing great." He orders quickly and then they walk back to the table, settling down happily.

"And have you told your brother yet?" Abby asks Jess, "And Becker's family?"

"No," she shakes her head, "Everybody at the ARC knows now, but we haven't told them yet."

"You can't hide it forever," Connor says, frowning slightly.

"I know, I know," Jess says, putting her head in her hands, "I just want to get to a safety point, just where I know things are less likely to go wrong. I just don't want to put my family through that unnecessarily."

"Jess, everything will be fine," Matt says, but Becker shakes his head, kissing Jess' hair.

"We can't know that, Matt," Jess says calmly, "But thank you anyway. Look, Connor, Abby, tell us about Dubai."

"It was lovely," Connor says, "The hotel was lovely, the pool was lovely, the room was lovely."

"You didn't leave the hotel did you?" Becker says, and the others laugh.

"Barely made it out of the room," Abby confirms, laughing with the others, "Nah, it was really great to just be together, no interruptions."

"And how were things here?" Connor asks, "How many anomalies were there?"

"Six," Jess replies, "So a couple more than there should have been, but nothing we couldn't handle. We've got two new creatures in the menagerie, and the Minister has called three times.

"What did you tell him?" Connor asks.

"Well, we told him what we've developed," Emily says, glancing at Matt, "Well, what Matt's developed."

"I combined your dating calculator with your plans for the anomaly opener," Matt says to Connor, "And I've managed to create something which opens anomalies for whatever date we need. We've been waiting for your permission, Abby, so we can start sending creatures back."

"My permission?" Abby says, "You're going to do it either way, so why do you need my permission?"

"We aren't going to do it either way," Jess says calmly, "We will work on something else if you don't want us to do it. That's fine, Abby, we just want your opinion."

"All of them?" Abby says, her eyes filling with tears, "Even Rex?"

"You seriously think we'd send Rex back?" Becker teases, pulling her into a hug, "Never, Abby, we promise. But some of the others might be happier back home."

"Yeah, okay," Abby nods, "When do we start?"

"Soon," Becker says, looking up from his phone, "Jess we've got to go, Sophie's texted."

"Sophie?" Connor says, "I thought she was on leave?"

"She got back a couple of weeks ago," Jess replies, pulling her coat on, "She's still on a desk job at the moment."

"Jess," Abby says, grabbing her wrist as she tries to walk away, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know," Jess shrugs, "But we'll tell you as soon as we do."

"You know Abby is a really great name," Abby teases.

"You know what else a good name is?" Connor laughs, "Connor."

"Well we'll definitely consider it," Jess laughs, "Come on, babe, let's get back to the ARC."

"Jess," Emily says, grabbing her arm again, "You really should tell your families."

"I know," Jess frowns, "See you later guys."

Becker and Jess walk out and climb into his car.

"Don't let them put any pressure on you," he says calmly, "We can tell people whenever you're ready."

"You're awesome," she says warmly, kissing him on the cheek, "But they are right. We should tell them, and soon. So why don't I ring your family and mine, invite them round to ours tonight and we can tell them all together?"

"Are you sure?" he says, reaching across and squeezing her hand, "I'll support you, whatever you want."

"Alright, we'll do that then," she nods, "Come on, you go find out what Sophie wants and I'll tell them to get there about 5?"

"Hello," Becker says, pulling open the door and greeting his parents, his kid sister and Jess' brother and his family, "Come up, Jess is upstairs."

"What's happened?" his dad asks, "Is something the matter?"

"No, of course not," Becker says, as Jess runs forward and hugs her brother, "We've got some news though and we thought you'd like to hear it in person."

"Well go on then," Lexi says excitedly, "Tell us!"

"I'm pregnant," Jess says, "We're going to have a baby."

"Oh my," Becker's mum squeals, as Lucy and Lexi run forwards to hug them, "Congratulations, both of you, that's great news."

"When are you due?" Max asks, "How far along are you?"

"Only thirteen weeks," Jess replies, "So I should be due just before Christmas."

"Oh Jess, it's such great news," Lexi says, wiping tears from her eyes, "Do you know what it is?"

"Not yet," Becker shakes his head, hugging his dad warmly, "We just thought we'd get you all here to just tell you."

"I'm so happy for you," Lucy says, kissing him, "It's just brilliant, you're going to be wonderful parents."

"I sure hope so," Becker murmurs, glancing at Jess who is laughing at something Max has said.


	16. Chapter 16 - The New Arrival

16

"Becker," Jess screams down the phone, "It's time, it's now!"

"Now?!" Becker yelps, and immediately Matt, Emily and Lester know what's happening, "Okay, Jess, I'm not going to get there in time. Call an ambulance and then call Abby or your brother. I'll meet you at the hospital, okay? I love you so much."

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," she shouts, "It hurts so much, Becker, help me."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he says, "I'll be there as soon as I can." He puts down the phone and turns to the others, panic clear on his face. "It's three weeks early," he says, "Is it supposed to be three weeks early?!"

"I'll drive you," Lester says, "Matt and Emily will follow; it's almost the end of the shift anyway. Come on, let's go."

"Abby!" Jess screams down the phone, "Abby the baby is coming now."

"Becker called me," Abby replies, "We're almost there, Jess, can you get the door open?"

"It's unlocked," Jess pants, "Abby it hurts so bad! And Becker hasn't installed the fucking car seat yet!"

"It's fine," Abby says, bursting through the door, "Jess, darling, breathe for me. We need to get you downstairs. Connor's going to install the car seat for you now and then meet us at the hospital."

"I can't do it, Abby," Jess sobs, tears pouring down her face, "Can you two do it for me?"

"You can do this, darling," Abby says, "Come on babes, get up and we'll go and meet the ambulance. Connor, help me!"

"How's she doing?" Lester asks, as Becker sticks his head out of the door.

"Seems like it could be another few hours yet," Becker replies, "She's in so much pain though, she's screaming her head off."

"Yes, we can hear that," Matt says, "She's not exactly quiet."

"Has she punched you yet?" Abby asks, and Becker shakes his head.

"Then you're doing better than me," Connor says, lifting the ice pack off his eye.

"I'm sure she'll feel sorry about that when it's all over," Becker says, "Listen, guys, you don't have to stick around. We'll call you when it's done."

"We're staying," Max says, "We want to be here."

"Okay," Becker grimaces, "Well I'll see you in a bit then."

"BECKER!" Jess screeches from behind him, "Get your arse in here right now!"

"Coming," he says, his voice ripping through two octaves, "Wish her good luck."

"He's here," Becker says quietly, "Jess wants you all to come through."

"Hey," Jess says, clearly exhausted, but she doesn't look away from the beautiful baby boy in her arms, "Come and meet our son."

"Hello," Abby says gently, bending down and kissing both Jess and the baby, "Guys, he's so beautiful. You've done brilliantly."

"Do you have a name yet?" Lester asks, standing back almost reluctantly.

"Daniel Nicholas Becker," Jess says, "Danny for short."

"Oh Jess," Connor says, "That's lovely."

"Go for Matthew next time," Matt teases, "Matt is a great name."

"Shut up," Jess laughs, "He's just dropped off, don't make me laugh."

"We'll leave you alone, darling," Emily says, kissing Jess gently, "We'll come back tomorrow."

"Thank you for staying," Jess murmurs, "I love you all."

"And we love you," Lester says, bending down beside the baby and kissing his head gently, "Get some rest and don't come into the ARC for at least a month."

"I promise," Jess laughs, "Becker, do you want to take him?"

"Course," Becker says, taking his baby boy in his arms and promptly bursting into tears.

"What are you crying for?" Jess says, reaching up to squeeze his arm, "I'm the one who's supposed to be all hormonal."

"I'm just really proud of you," he says, "And I'm really proud of our baby boy and I'm so happy that we've done this."

"I love you so much," she whispers, "I'm sorry I said I hated you, I didn't mean that."

"I know you didn't," he laughs, "I love you too."

"I'm really tired," she says.

"Sleep now," he murmurs, "I'll watch our baby."

"Don't take your eyes off him," Jess insists.

"Not for a second," he promises, "I won't put him down, I swear."

"He's a good boy," Jess says almost unintelligibly, "I love you both so much."

"I'm home," Becker says, walking upstairs.

"Shh, shh," Jess whispers, rocking Danny back and forth, "He's just drifting off."

"Here, let me take him," Becker says, taking his son and greeting Jess with a kiss, "You look beautiful."

"I haven't washed my hair in a week," Jess groans, "I don't even know where my make-up bag is and I haven't changed out of this shirt in hours. But thank you for saying it even though it's not true."

"You always look beautiful to me," he says honestly, "How's he been today?"

"Really well behaved," Jess replies, "He's fed three times and slept the rest of the time, good as gold, just like his father. He's only three weeks old and he already has his routines. How was work?"

"Fine," he nods, "I miss having you in my ear though; I just want to be here with you all the time."

"I know, baby," she whispers, "But you'd get bored soon enough and they couldn't survive without the both of us."

"Why don't you go and get a shower or whatever you wanna do?" he suggests, "I'll look after him for as long as you need."

"Okay, darling," she agrees, "Oh, listen, it's only five days until Christmas and I haven't got you anything."

"You got me the best gift I could possibly have asked for," he says, "I'm not expecting anything."

"If you're sure," she groans, "Well I'm not expecting anything either. I'll see you in a bit."

Jess has a long shower, washes her hair and shaves. She pulls on a pair of her nicest navy blue tracksuit, a pink vest and slipper boots and pins her hair up in a messy bun, before walking out of the bedroom and stopping in the door. Becker is spinning slowly on the spot, crooning a lullaby to Danny who is fast asleep in his arms. Both their eyes are closed and Jess watches for a moment, bewitched by the image of her perfect family.

"I made you a cup of tea," he says fondly, snapping her out of her reverie, "It's on the counter anytime you're done staring."

"Thanks," she says, kissing him and Danny as she walks past.

"You look happier," he observes, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," she says, "It's nice to have clean hair again. How's he doing?"

"Really good," he says, "He's just perfect, Jess, he's the most beautiful little boy. I love him so much. I love you both so much."

"I know how you feel," she smiles, "Listen, Abby and Emily are desperate to see him so all four of them are coming round this evening if that's okay."

"They didn't say anything to me," he frowns, "Are you sure you're up for that, Jess?"

"I wouldn't have agreed to it if I wasn't," she says, sticking her tongue out, "Come on, they're my best friends and I miss them."

"If you're sure," he says warmly.

"Yep," she nods, "Plus, I want to ask Matt when he's planning on proposing to Emily."

"No," Becker warns, "You're not supposed to meddle in other people's relationships."

"Excuse you," she laughs, "You're not supposed to meddle because you're rubbish at it; I'm allowed because I'm great!"

"Sure sure," he teases, "Whatever you say, darling. Are you doing dinner?"

"Uh no," she replies, "You're doing dinner, since you're a better cook than me."

"Yes, ma'am," he says, handing Danny to her and walking to the kitchen, "What do you want?"

"Pasta?" she shrugs, "God, I don't know, my taste buds are all over the place, cook whatever's easy. Nothing with alcohol though, I'm still breast-feeding remember?"

"Of course," he says, kissing her gently, "When are they getting here?"

"Uh," she frowns, "Five minutes?"

"Shit, really?" he says, "I better go get changed."

"Yeah, and put a nice shirt on," she says, "No plaid."

"Alright, alright," he groans, disappearing into the bedroom, "Seems a bit unfair since you're wearing tracksuit bottoms but still."

"I just gave birth," she laughs, "What's your excuse?" Just then the doorbell rings and she says, "Put anything on, and answer the door, babe. I've sort of got my hands full here."

"I'm going, I'm going," he says, buttoning up a black shirt. He pulls open the front door to reveal Abby and Connor standing there, beaming.

"Hey," they shout, but Becker shushes them and they pull faces. "Sorry sorry," Abby whispers, "Where is my beautiful boy?"

"He's upstairs," he replies.

Connor says, "Come on, I can't wait to see him." They hurry up the stairs and Abby starts to coo.

"Hey," she says fondly, reaching out to take Danny, "How are you doing, gorgeous boy?"

"He's been brilliant, hasn't she?" Jess says, wrapping an arm around Becker's waist, "Such a good boy."

"He's beautiful," Connor says, "He's grown so much already."

"I know," Jess grins, "He gets more beautiful by the day – he's going to look just like his father."

"He's going to be a genius like our Jessica though, isn't he?" Becker says proudly.

"Well, hopefully he's not as scatter-brained as I am," Jess laughs, "Becker are you going to cook something or shall we not bother?"

"Don't on our account," Abby insists, "We had a late lunch so I'm not hungry."

"You want me to do you a salad, babe?" Becker asks Jess, "You really should keep your blood sugar up."

"You want me to keep my blood sugar up, you give me ice cream or chocolate," Jess replies, walking down the stairs and letting Matt and Emily in, "Nah, Becker, I ate an hour or so ago, I'm fine. How are you guys?"

She hugs Matt tightly as Emily runs over and takes Danny out of Abby's arms. "Oh, Jess," she coos, "He's so beautiful."

"How's work?" Jess asks, staying by Matt's side.

"We all miss you," Matt replies, "It's shit having cover for you, nobody knows us like you do. But nobody misses you as much as Lester."

"Lester?" Jess says, pulling a face, "Lester doesn't miss me, don't lie."

"He does," Connor laughs, looking up from Danny, "He shouted at Liv so much today she cried."

"Oh bless her," Jess frowns, "I wish I could come back too, if maybe I could bring Danny in with me…"

"No," Becker says, "You know you don't really want to do that, we cannot put our son in that sort of danger, not when he's still so young."

"Of course you're right," Jess nods, squeezing his hand reassuringly and then taking Danny from Connor, "Matt, do you want to hold him?"

"Okay," he says hesitantly, "I don't want to hurt him."

"You won't," she says encouragingly, "Just make sure you support his head. That's it."

Emily brings out her phone and snaps a picture of Matt, saying, "Well, darling, I never thought I'd see the day."

"He's just perfect," Matt whispers, "So tiny."

"I want one," Abby says, "What do you think, Connor, wanna make one of those?"

"Now?" Connor teases, "That might not be appropriate Abby, there's a baby in the room."

"Shut up," Abby laughs, kissing him fondly.

"Oh Jess," Matt groans, "He's thrown up on me."

"Oh no," Becker laughs, reaching out and taking his son, "I'll go clean him up, Jess, why don't you see if you can find Matt a shirt?"

"He hates me already," Matt frowns, "How can he hate me already, he's like three weeks old?"

"He doesn't hate you," Jess says, "He's thrown up on me like six times; it's just a baby thing."

"Ew," Connor says, "Can we skip that phase?"

"Maybe we just wait for him to get over it," Abby jokes, "And snatch him when he's a bit older?"

"You're not funny," Jess says, sticking her tongue out, "That's my baby."

"Of course she is," Connor says, hugging Jess round her waist, "Come on, we need to talk about what we're doing for Christmas."

"What do you mean?" Becker asks, walking out of Danny's room with the baby in his arms, "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Well, we just figured that you guys would be too busy with Danny to do anything big," Abby shrugs, "So we thought we could all do it together. Matt said he'd cook, so we could all go round to theirs, exchange gifts and eat together? If you like?"

"That sounds really lovely," Jess says, her voice breaking as her eyes fill with tears.

"Hey, what's up?" Emily asks, everybody except Becker moving towards her.

"No, no, it's nothing," she laughs tearfully, "I'm still all over the place; I'm crying all the time. Really though, it sounds like a great idea. But I'm afraid I've been rubbish at gifts."

"That's fine," Abby insists, "We're not expecting anything. But doesn't mean we can't give you stuff, right?"

"I guess," Jess shrugs, reaching over and taking Danny out of Becker's arms, "I don't want you to feel like you have to though."

"We don't feel like that at all," Matt says, "But you've been so brilliant over the last few weeks, darling, and we should be allowed to spoil you every now and then."

"I love you guys so much," she says, "I don't know how I would have done it without you."


	17. Chapter 17 - Merry Christmas

17

"Merry Christmas," Becker says as Jess walks into the living room.

"Merry Christmas," she replies, walking across and kissing him, and kissing Danny's forehead. She's already washed her hair, done her make-up -for the first time in days - and dressed in a short red velvet dress, ready for the day. "What time did he wake you up?" she asks, "I'm sorry, I must have slept straight through it."

"Don't apologise," he smiles, "You always get up with him, so it was my turn. There's a cup of hot chocolate on the counter for you."

"I love you," she says softly, "Has he had a feed?"

"No, I was waiting to see if you wanted to do it," he replies, "It's fine, I'll do it now; you go and open the presents."

"Alright," she says, covering her mouth with her hands and running to the base of the tree quickly, "I still get excited on Christmas morning."

"You're a child at heart," he teases, "But don't get too excited, they're mostly for Danny."

"That's more exciting," she squeals, dropping to her knees and pulling the first gift out. She unwraps loads of gifts for Danny, clothes, teddy bears and other toys, plus a glass decoration for the tree with his name engraved. "Oh Hil, you've done so well," she says, "I'm sorry I didn't get him anything."

"They're from our joint account," he shrugs, sitting down on the sofa and rocking Danny gently. "So technically they're from you too. Go on, open yours." She grabs the small box and tears it open frantically, bursting into tears as she sees what it is. "Oh Hilary, it's gorgeous," she whispers, "It's so beautiful. Put it on me?"

"Open it first," he says gently, "Look inside."

She opens it to see a picture of him holding Danny and a picture of Connor, Abby, Matt and Emily. "Oh my god," she gapes, "It's just perfect, babe, it's beautiful."

"Come here then," he says, "Take Danny and I'll put it on you."

"Thank you," she says, taking her son and pulling her hair aside so he can fasten it, "I think there's one more under there."

He frowns, bending down and picking up a large box-shaped present. "Jess, I didn't buy this," he says uneasily.

"No," she agrees, "I did. It's for you. Just open it up."

He unwraps it curiously and finds a large silver box with the words 'Our Memories," engraved on the top. "I know we've only just started," she says weakly, "But I thought we could put pictures and stuff in there, like Danny's first tooth, hair from his first haircut, that sort of thing. So we never lose anything."

"That's a lovely idea, Jess," he says, putting it to one side and kissing her lightly.

"Open it then," she says, "Honestly, you didn't think I'd just get you an empty box, did you?"

"Sorry, sorry," he laughs, pulling the box back onto his lap and opening the lid. Inside there are hundreds of pictures, from their wedding, from their honeymoon, from Abby and Connor's wedding, and from her pregnancy. He pulls them aside, looking at each one and gets to the very bottom where there are pictures of Danny. And there, nestled in the middle, is a pair of cufflinks with 'Jess' and 'Danny' engraved on them.

"I'm sorry it's not much," she says, looking at Danny affectionately.

"Jessica," he whispers, "It's perfect. I love you both so much."

"Well we love you too," she smiles, "Now go, go get dressed and we'll go round to Matt and Emily's. Wear something nice too, we have to make the effort."

"Why?" he says, "You want more photos to go in that box?"

"I'm always gonna want more photos to go in that box," she says sternly, "I may be a wife and mother now, but I'm still the same old Jessica and I love having my picture taken. Plus, I have the most darling outfit for Danny and I want us all to look good. My perfect family."

"Excuse me, but I'm not perfect and I'm happy that way," he laughs, sticking his tongue out.

"You're perfect to me," she murmurs, "I'm going to change Danny, hurry up and get changed."

"Merry Christmas!" Emily grins, opening the door and hugging Becker warmly, "Come in, come in out of the cold."

"Hey Matt," Becker says, "How's the turkey doing?"

"Okay, I think," Matt nods, "Come and take a look at it for me?"

"Hey little one," Emily coos, taking Danny off Jess excitedly, "Did Mummy and Daddy spoil you lots today?"

"Yes," Jess says, "Daddy bought you lots of lovely things, didn't he darling?"

"And a lovely thing for Mummy too apparently," Emily says, reaching for the necklace, "It's gorgeous, Jess, it's so so beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Jess says happily, "Oh he's been spoiling us both today, hasn't he Danny? What did Matt get you?"

"Lots of stuff," Emily shrugs evasively, but Jess catches her face, forcing her to look her in the eye.

"Emily, what did he get you?" she says firmly, and Emily flushes scarlet, her eyes flicking down to her hand for a split second. Jess' eyes follow hers and fix on the massive ring on her finger.

"Matt," Jess says lightly, calling him from the kitchen, "Could you come in here a moment please?"

Matt and Becker appear from the kitchen, eyebrows raised in identical expressions of confusion, and Jess gives a tiny squeal, hugging him tightly, before pulling away and swatting him angrily. Matt gapes at Becker, who shrugs, and Jess says, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to propose?!"

"Congratulations," Becker says warmly, hugging Emily and taking his son from her, "That's brilliant news."

"Thank you," Matt says meaningfully, glaring at Jess, "I didn't tell anyone, Jess, don't take it personally."

"No, I will take it personally," Jess says, wrapping an arm around Emily's waist, "You said you'd do it ages ago and I've been waiting for months."

"I know, I'm sorry," Matt laughs, crossing the room and kissing her forehead, "I promise you can help plan the wedding."

"Okay," she says, mollified, "So what did she buy you?"

"Well, it seems we both had the same idea," Emily laughs, "I bought him a ring as well."

"You guys," Jess says, close to tears, "As if we needed any more proof that you are 100% perfect for each other!"

"Listen, Matt, I'm going to go and check the vegetables," Emily says, "Let Abby and Connor in, they've just pulled up outside."

"Yes, ma'am," Matt teases, moving to the door and letting Connor and Abby in. Connor walks in, hugs Matt and Jess and then takes Danny, cooing to him. Behind him, Abby enters, watery-eyed and quiet.

"Hey," Jess whispers, "Come here, babe, I'm sorry."

"Hi," Abby says weakly, walking into Jess' arms and hugging her tightly. She buries her head in Jess' shoulder and all the men turn away, not wanting to watch as Abby cries.

"What happened?" Matt whispers, and Becker frowns.

"It's been a year, hasn't it?" he says perceptively, staring at Connor, "Since you lost…"

"Yes," Abby says, pulling away from Jess and wiping her eyes, "Yeah, it's been a year. But it's all okay, it'll be fine. Merry Christmas everybody."

"Merry Christmas," Becker says, walking over, lifting her up and spinning her round in a tight hug, "You look gorgeous as usual, Abby."

"Excuse you," Jess says, "I didn't get that this morning!"

"No, but I made you a cup of hot chocolate and told you I loved you," he teases, kissing her tenderly, "Is that not enough?"

"Course it is," she laughs, "Abby, you actually do look lovely, and so do you, Em. I love your dresses!"

"Yours is hot," Abby chuckles, swatting her arse, "That pre-baby body is coming back nicely, huh?"

"Yep," Jess says proudly, "I've been taking Danny out for walks everyday – he's getting fresh air and I'm getting exercise. Plus, Hil is hardly ever home which stops me eating crap food."

"How do I make you eat crap?" he objects.

"You make me nice food," she replies, "You give me hot chocolate and ice cream if I ask for it, and I need more discipline."

"Sorry," he says, sticking his tongue out. She catches it with two fingers and moves close to him, kissing him again.

"I cannot believe it's almost been a year since you guys got married?" Matt laughs, watching them, "You've got a family now and you're still acting like children."

"Hey, that's the best way to act," Becker teases, punching him on the arm.

"It has almost been a year," Jess says, her eyes widening, "Wow."

"Don't tell me you forgot," Emily says.

"It just passed me by, I guess," Jess shrugs, "A lot's happened since then."

"Yeah?" Becker laughs, "All good things then, Jess or…?"

"The best things," Jess nods affectionately, looking round at all her friends. At Matt and Emily, caught up for a moment in their own post-engagement bliss, at Connor and Abby who are cooing over her little boy and who might be starting their own family soon, and then to her husband, who is looking down at her with pure adoration. "I love you," she whispers, "I love you so much."

"Well kiss me then," he teases, leaning down close to her and meeting her lips with his.

"This has been the best day," Jess says, sitting with her back against the sofa, snuggled in between Becker's legs. She is rocking her baby to sleep, watching Matt and Emily struggle with the television and Abby and Connor bicker affectionately over the last purple one in the Quality Street tin.

"Yeah," Abby agrees, looking up from where Connor has placed the sweet in her hand, "It really has."

"Just think back," Connor says, "Think back to five or six years ago and where we were then. I was still at university; I was the geekiest kid ever."

"I was working in a zoo," Abby laughs, "I was sleeping around, I had lizards in my house and I was about to get fired."

"I was just finishing my A Levels," Jess says, "I was 15 and I had just lost my parents."

"I was at Sandhurst," Becker says, "I was just at the end of my training, I was headed to Afghanistan."

"I was still in the future," Matt admits, "I must say, the whole idea of me coming here – anyone from our time coming here – was just that, an idea. My friends and family were dying; the air was barely breathable…"

"And I was still in the past," Emily says, "I was young too, I think that 6 years ago this Christmas was the Christmas my father told me I was getting married."

"We were all scattered around the world," Connor says, "Scattered around time. And our work has brought us together, to the perfect family, to the happiest times…well this is the happiest I've ever been."

"Me too," Jess nods tearfully, "I never thought I could be this happy, I never believed…"

"I know," Emily says, "This life is more than I could have ever dreamed."

"I love you guys," Abby murmurs, "Each and every one of you is the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I think you're all a bit drunk," Becker teases, "Lucky I am too, huh? I love you all."

"Love you," Matt slurs, kissing Emily, "Love you guys."

Jess chuckles, kissing Becker, and Abby smiles as she kisses Connor. For a moment, a peaceful bliss descends on the room and then 5 black boxes all start to ping. "Oh shit," Matt says and Jess shoots him a disapproving look. "Sorry, sorry," he says hastily, "Shoot. Hang on, let me call the ARC, I'll see if we're all needed."

"I want to come," Jess complains, "I don't want you to all leave me alone at Christmas."

"You can't," Becker says, "You can't bring Danny into that environment."

"Then let me take him to my brother's now," Jess protests, "They can have him for a couple of hours on Christmas, right?"

"Let's just wait and see what Matt says," Emily says soothingly, noting the tension between the parents, "It might be that it only needs two."

"Unfortunately not," Matt says, hanging up, "It needs all 5 of us, and worse, they can't get hold of Olivia or any of the other field coordinators. It needs Jess as well."

"Okay," Jess nods, "It's decided then. We'll swing by my brother's on the way there and then we can all do it together. Right?"

"Right," Becker says reluctantly, "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Oh please," Jess frowns, "I've been ready since I had him. I'm raring to go."

"I can see that," Connor laughs, "Right, you two better go on ahead, we'll meet you there."

"Okay," Becker nods, "Come on, darling; let's get to your brother's."

Half an hour later, they run into the ARC. "Jesus, what took you so long?" Matt snaps, "You left about ten minutes before we did."

"Sorry," Becker apologises sincerely, "Jess found it harder to leave Danny than she expected."

"It's the first time I've ever left him alone for more than 5 minutes without either of his parents there," Jess explains, "I don't like the idea of us not being there when he needs us."

"He'll be fine," Becker says, kissing her forehead, "Don't worry."

"Of course he will," Jess nods, "I trust Max with his life, of course I do, but I just miss him."

"More than you miss work?" Matt asks, grabbing a couple of earpieces off the desk.

"God, I miss work too," Jess murmurs, "I wish I could just take this whole ADD home with me and work it from there."

"Actually," Connor says, "Jess, that's not a bad idea. We'd have to run it past Lester obviously, but I can probably condense the software you need, so that you could do it off your laptop at home. So you could still work your shifts even when you were at home, and only come in for the meetings with the Minister."

"Really?!" Jess squeals, "That would be so great! Hil, wouldn't that be great?"

"Yeah, it would," Becker agrees, "As long as you stick to your shifts and don't have that earpiece in all the time. I know what you're like."

"Promise," Jess laughs, "Oh my god, this would be so good!"

"Okay, let's not get too excited," Matt says firmly, "We've all got a job to do."


	18. Chapter 18 : 6 Months Later

**Hi guys - I'm so so sorry for taking so long to move the story along. I've actually had it all written for ages but other things always seem to get in the way. I'm going to upload it all today so you know how it ends! Please forgive me and thanks for all the reviews!**

 **Irony is this chapter actually jumps forward in time massively - could we all just pretend that I meant to do it this way to give you a sense of real life? Sorry again xxxx**

18

6 MONTHS LATER

Jess puts her earpiece on and moves away from her desk, checking on Danny in his cot before making herself a cup of tea. "Jess, babe," Becker says, and she raises a hand to her ear instinctively, "You there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," she says, "Sorry; I was just getting a cup of tea in my five minutes off."

"Sorry, that's not what I meant," Becker apologises, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she says, "It's just Danny's been crying all morning and I've had so much work to do it's insane. I'm not juggling this as well as I thought I could."

"You're doing so well," Becker murmurs, "You're handling it much better than anyone else could. Is he being really difficult today?"

"No, not really," Jess says fairly, "I think I'm just in a bad mood."

"Well if this is your bad mood," he teases, "I'd love to see your good mood."

"Alright alright," she laughs, finally cheering up a bit, "What do you want, Hil?"

"Oh, we've got to go back and check an old anomaly site," he explains, "Connor wants to try out his new toy, see if there's any sign of recurrence."

"Okay," she nods, "Where do I come in?"

"Well, we don't technically have access to it," he hedges cautiously.

"So you want me to get hold of the owner and put in a call before you get there?" she asks, picking Danny out of her cot and putting her on the play mat, "That's it, you sit there while Mummy makes a quick phone call and then we'll play, okay?"

Danny only giggles in response and Jess grins, kissing his forehead fondly. "Okay, so who am I calling?" she asks.

"I've emailed you through the details," Connor says, appearing on the line, "It's a young man, he should be fairly amiable."

"Okay," Jess nods, glancing over her shoulder to check on Danny. The play mat where she left her son barely a minute ago is now empty and Jess squeaks. She feels a tug on her tracksuit bottoms and looks down to where her son is now sitting at her feet.

"How did you get over here?" she chuckles, "Are you doing a clever thing, Mister?"

"Uh, Jess?" Connor asks, "What are you talking about?"

"Becker," she says happily, "You're not going to believe what Danny's just done."

"What?" Becker asks urgently, "Is he okay? Jess? Talk to me, Jess!"

"Hang on, I wanna video it," she says, "Danny, darling, can you go and get me Mr Cuddles?"

She whips out her phone and films her son as he crawls across to the mat, picks up a ratty teddy bear and holds it out to his mother proudly. "Darling, look how clever you are," Jess squeals, picking him up and snuggling him close.

"What happened?" Becker says desperately, "Did I miss something big?"

"I've sent it through to your phone," Jess smiles, sitting down at her desk with Danny on her lap, "Connor, I'll make that call now – do you know how long you're going to be?"

"Oh my god," Abby coos, "Look how clever he is."

"That's amazing," Becker says happily, "He's a superstar. Give him a kiss from me, won't you, Jessica?"

"Yes," Jess agrees, "Connor? Connor, how long do you need the space for her?"

"I'm gonna be honest with you, Jess, we can't be sure of that until we get in there," Connor replies, "Hopefully only a couple of hours, but it could be all day."

"Fine," she says, dialling the number, "I'll be back online in a couple of minutes."

"Hello?" a familiar voice says, "How can I help you?"

"Max?" she gasps, "Max is that you?"

"Hey, Jess," he says, "What's up darling?"

"Wait, you work at this company?" she says, frowning, "Sorry, I actually did call for a reason. My government department has to run some tests on one of your sites today, so we need you to evacuate the… Jefferson building all day please."

"What kind of tests?" Max asks, and she can hear the frown in his voice.

"Please, Max, you know I'm not at liberty to answer that kind of question," she says, only half-joking, "Can you grant me the permission or not?"

"What time?" he asks, "I can give you from 2 o'clock onwards?"

"That's brilliant, thank you," she grins, "Listen, are you coming round for lunch on Sunday? Becker's family are all coming so we just need to know numbers."

"Yeah, we'll be there," Max agrees, "12.30 okay?"

"Definitely," Jess nods, "Danny's so excited to see you – he crawled for the first time today."

"He did not!" Max says, excitement colouring his voice, "That's amazing, Jess, did you video it?!"

"Yeah, I got it!" she laughs, "I'll send it through later. Listen, Max, I've got to get on, but please please make sure everyone is out of the Jefferson building by 2?"

"Promise," he says, and she can hear the grin, "See you Sunday. I love you."

"Love you too, bro," she says fondly, "See you Sunday." She hangs up and immediately puts her earpiece back in. "Becker?" she says and there is a short pause.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm here," Becker says, "Is it all sorted?"

"You can have it from 2 o'clock onwards," she replies, "You'll never believe who I got put through to though."

"Who?" Becker says, "Are we in trouble?"

"No, no," she laughs, "Becker, it was Max. Max works at that company."

"Shut up," Abby interrupts, "That is so weird! But he gave you the permission, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's all fine," Jess replies, "It is weird though. Out of all the companies in the UK, I had to call his."

"Is he coming to lunch on Sunday?" Becker asks.

"Yeah, he is," Jess says, "I assume Lucy and the kids are coming too, so that means we've got 10 already. And if any of you lot are coming…?"

"I'll be there," Connor says, "I love your Sunday lunches."

"We're on shift," Matt says, "Next weekend though, hopefully."

"Okay, so that's 12," Jess frowns, "And we've got to tell them all our news."

"What news?" Emily asks, concern flooding into her voice, "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, it's all fine," Jess says soothingly, "Becker, maybe we should just tell the team now, get it over with?"

"I thought you wanted to do it in person?" Becker says.

"You can stop by ours on your way to the company, can't you?" she pleads, "Come on, babe, it won't take long."

"Yeah, okay," Becker agrees, "Come on, guys, let's get going. We'll be there in ten, Jess."

Jess makes a fresh pot of tea and then gets Danny out of her cot, rocking her. "I love you so much," she whispers, hugging her son close. Danny laughs, a high, beautiful sound, and Jess beams, kissing his nose. "Yes, I know," she laughs, "It's exciting, isn't it?"

"Will you please just tell us?" Connor says, appearing at the top of the stairs, "I don't think I can take any more anticipation."

"How did you get in here?" Jess laughs, "Have you actually got your own keys now?"

"Well of course," Abby grins, "We each have a set – we don't want a repeat of when you were in labour and you had to crawl down the stairs to open the door for us."

"Thanks for reminding me," Jess grimaces, kissing Becker lightly, handing Danny to him and leading the group over to the sofa, "Listen, we have some important news."

"What is it?!" Connor shouts impatiently.

"I'm not going to tell you if you take that tone with me," Jess reprimands, "And you can wait outside while I tell the others."

"I'm sorry," Connor says immediately, "I'm just not very good at waiting."

"Apology accepted," Jess smiles, "Becker, do you want to tell them?"

"It's your turn," he says, squeezing her hand, and immediately Abby begins to squeal excitedly.

"We're expecting another baby," Jess gets it in quickly before Abby can ruin the surprise, and immediately they all start clapping their hands and hugging and shouting congratulations.

"You just had one!" Abby protests teasingly, "It's not fair! It's my turn!"

"I'm sorry," Jess laughs, "But we're really really excited about it."

"God, you two must be at it like rabbits," Connor comments, "How are you doing it?"

"How far gone are you?" Emily interrupts, shooting a disapproving look in Connor's direction, "A month?"

"A month?" Jess shakes her head uneasily, "No, no, not a month…Three months?"

"What?!" Abby gapes, "You got pregnant four months after you had your baby?"

"Apparently," Jess laughs, "I don't know it happened but I'm very excited about it."

"Well, congratulations, both of you," Matt says, "but we really do need to go."

"Yeah course," Jess says. "None of you have forgotten that I'm back to work full-time tomorrow, right?"

"Of course not," Connor says. "We're all so excited."

"What are you doing with this one?" Matt asks, stroking Danny's head fondly.

"He's going to stay with Rob and John for the day," Jess explains, exchanging a look with Emily who is grinning. "They've got a surrogate and they wanted some practice and we needed a babysitter. We need to find someone more permanent though, so we're going to be interviewing people on Saturday hopefully."

"Shouldn't you have found someone before you went back to work?" Abby asks.

"Yes, but everybody we interviewed wanted a very rigid schedule," Becker says, rolling his eyes, "which obviously doesn't work for us at all. So we need to find somebody else."

"It'll be okay," Jess says brightly. "We'll find someone, and until we do, Becker's parents said they were more than happy to help out. My brother is too, and Phoebe and Mike and Lexi. They say it takes a village to raise a child and we've got a small town – Danny's going to be so spoiled it's actually ridiculous."

"Too right he will," Connor says, kissing Danny's forehead. "We do need to get going though. Jess will you stay on the comms?"

"Of course," Jess agrees. "If you see Max, give him a hug from me." She lifts her son out of her husband's arms, smiling at the reluctance on his face and leans up to kiss him. "I'll see you very soon."

Becker, Emily, Matt, Connor and Abby drive over to the anomaly site, all chattering away about the new baby happily. Even Matt, who normally takes his work so seriously, is bright and happy and unfocused. They approach the location with ease, all security and staff deserting the building as they arrive.

"Okay, Connor, use this thingamajig quickly, show us how clever you are and then we can get out of here," Becker says, and Jess can just imagine him drumming his fingers on the dashboard.

"Alright, alright," Connor says, hopping out of the car and pointing it at the spot where the anomaly once appeared. For a second, nothing happens so he presses the button again and then an anomaly bursts open.

"Shit," Matt says, "Emily, get the locking mechanism. Connor what the hell did you do?"

"What?" Jess asks frantically. "What's happened?"

"He's opened an anomaly," Abby explains quickly, "Emily where is that locking mechanism?"

"I can't find it," Emily says in a muffled voice.

"Shit," Becker says furiously. "Matt go and help her, Abby and I will guard this."

"There's someone coming through," Abby says, "Who is that?"

Before anyone can reply, there are three loud gunshots and then Jess recognises the quiet hum of an EMD shot being fired. "What happened?" she shouts. "Is someone hurt, what happened?"

"Jessica, calm down," Becker says calmly. "The man who came through tried to shoot at us, but he missed and we managed to take him down. Everybody is okay."

"Who is the man?" Jess asks frantically. "Do we recognise him? Is it Ethan?"

"Ethan?!" Emily says, panicked. "Matt is it Ethan?"

"No, babe," Matt reassures her. "Jess, will you calm down please? Everyone is fine, everything is fine. We're going to lock the anomaly and get a team out here to monitor it and then take this guy back to the ARC. Okay?"

"Okay," Jess says, breathing heavily. "Connor, what went wrong with your device?"

"Nothing," Connor says. "My device didn't make the anomaly reopen, but it did work. The current reading is a 100% chance of recurrence, which makes sense, seeing as it is open."

"Haven't we worked out how to close them yet?" Jess sighs, already knowing the answer.

"No, we haven't," Matt replies. "Is there a team on the way, Jess? We need to get this guy back to the ARC before he comes round."

"Yeah, they're only about 5 minutes out," Jess says. "You can go, they'll be there soon enough. Are you going to question him tonight or leave it until tomorrow?"

"I think wait," Becker says as he slams the car door. "We're all in at like 5am tomorrow so we can do it then. Give him a chance to calm down."

"Okay," Matt says. "Sounds good to me."


	19. Chapter 19 : Life Goes ON

19

"Jess!" Lester says, walking up to them and looking rather like he's resisting the urge to throw his arms around her. "Thank God you're back!"

"Hey," Jess says, beaming. "Have you missed me?"

"Of course not," Lester replies. "But I must admit you're by far the most efficient person on our team."

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Jess laughs. "Okay, Becker, are you and Matt interviewing our guest now?"

"I guess so," Becker shrugs, following his wife to the ADD. "Where is he? In the conference room?"

"Yeah, he should be?" Jess says, tapping the screen to bring up the cameras. "Crap, where is he?"

"There," Becker says, pointing at a camera in the bottom right. The man is running towards the hub with a large EMD in his hands. Becker spins on the spot, looking for the corridor he is coming through, but he turns the wrong way and before he's finished his spin, he hears Jess squeal. The man grabs her and holds a gun to her head.

"Take me back to the gateway or I'll kill her," the man snarls. "I'll do it, I swear. I've killed before."

"Calm down," Becker says, putting his hands up cautiously. "Just let Jess go and we can talk, okay? We can help you. We don't want to hurt you."

"Just let me go!" the man shouts furiously. "I'll do it, I swear I'll do it! Call off your men!"

"Not her," Becker pleads. "Please not her. She's my wife, she's pregnant, we've got another child at home. Let her go, take me instead."

"Becker, don't be stupid," Jess says, tears pouring down her face. "I can't do this without you, I can't do any of it without you."

"She is your wife?" the man asks. "You have babies?"

"Yes," Becker says calmly. "We have one child, Danny, and we're going to have another in just a few months. Please don't hurt us, we don't want to hurt you. We just want to find out what happened to you and see if we can help."

"You don't want to keep me locked up?" the man asks. "Torture me?"

"Of course not," Becker says kindly. "Will you tell me your name?"

"I'm Ryan," the man says quietly. "Ryan Black."

"Now how about you let Jessica go?" Becker says calmly. "And we can talk. You can tell me everything."

"I'm sorry," Ryan says, starting to cry. "I'm so sorry." Becker finally takes his eyes off Jess and glances around the room – Matt and Emily are creeping towards the man, Abby is clutching Connor so tightly it looks like she's drawing blood and Lester is on his feet, one hand edging towards the phone on his desk. They are all looking at Jess with horrified, pain-filled expressions on their faces, and Becker's gaze moves back to his wife and down, to where blood is spreading down her legs.

"Call an ambulance," he says to Matt under his breath. "Okay, Jess, sit down for me, sweetheart."

"God, Hil, it hurts so bad," Jess says, collapsing as soon as Ryan lets go. "Is this what I think it is? Abby?"

"Don't think like that," Abby says, rushing forwards to help her up. "It'll be okay, you'll see. Lester, call an ambulance!"

"Okay," Matt says to Ryan, "Come on, buddy, let's get you calmed down."

"Did I do that to her?" Ryan says, horrified.

"Not at all," Jess says, through heaving breaths. "It's fine, you didn't do anything."

"Lester where the hell is that ambulance?" Becker shouts.

"Leave it," Jess says quietly. "It's over, babe; there's nothing we can do."

"Don't say that," Becker says sadly. "It's not over, not yet. Please."

"Okay, I'll go to the hospital when the ambulance gets here," Jess says. "But you have to stay here. Please? Emily or Abby can come with me, you can talk to Ryan."

"Jess, I need…" Becker says desperately. "I need to be there."

"No," Jess says, "You don't. I'll send word as soon as it's confirmed, okay?"

"Okay," Becker says, bowing his head so no-one can see him cry.

"Jess, the ambulance is here," Lester says. "Who is going with you?"

"Me," Abby says immediately and Jess nods, her eyes on her husband, whose shoulders are shaking.

"Hil," she says softly and he looks up at her, red-eyed. "I love you so much. We're going to be okay, right?"

"Of course we are," he says tearfully. "I love you more than I can say, and I love Danny and I love our perfect family. Call me, okay?"

"I promise," Jess says, sobbing.

"Okay, Miss, let's get you in the ambulance," the paramedic says, and with Becker and Connor's help, they lift her onto a stretcher and wheel her out of the ARC, Abby following her closely.

"And how many anomalies would you estimate you went through?" Matt asks calmly.

"I don't-" Ryan begins, but he is cut off by a quiet knock at the door. Connor is standing in the doorway and beside him, although unseen, they can hear Emily crying her eyes out.

"Did she call?" Becker asks quietly.

"Yes," Connor says. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh," Becker says in a shaky voice. He exhales heavily, looking down at the table. "Is she…did she ask for me?"

"No," Connor says. "She's gone to pick up Danny from John's and then Abby's going to take her home. She said that she wants you to finish whatever you're doing before you come back. She said there's no point in rushing because it's over now."

"God," Becker says. "Did they say why?"

"The usual," Connor says tightly, clearly remembering his own loss. "They said 'these things happen', 'nobody is to blame', everything they've ever said to anyone that this has happened to. But they don't know how it feels until it happens to them. And Becker, believe me when I say that I am so, so sorry for your loss."

"I know," Becker says. "I believe you. I just need…I don't know what I need."

"Nobody does," Connor says gently. "Do you want me to take over here? You can go home and be with her. With Jess and your beautiful little boy."

"Yeah," Becker says, suddenly overcome. "Ryan, this isn't your fault, I swear. It just happens and we don't know why. But it would have happened either way so don't blame yourself."

"Alright, mate, time for you to go now," Matt says. "You two take as much time as you need, okay?"

"Yeah," Becker says stiffly, getting up and leaving the room. He drives home in a daze, too shocked to feel it, and walks up to their apartment, unlocking the front door and walking into the living room. He stops in the doorway. Jess is on the couch, holding her sleeping baby boy tightly in her arms and crying her eyes out. She is still wearing the same blood stained clothes and her make-up is decorating her cheeks. Abby is sitting on the floor by her feet, rubbing her leg reassuringly and crying tears of her own.

"Jessica," Becker says gently. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Jess says quietly. "Do you want to hold Danny? It helps."

"Can I hold you?" he asks. "Both of you. I just want to grab my family and never let go."

"Please," Jess says, breaking down. "Just hold me."

"Has anyone heard from them?" Lester asks quietly. A solemn mood has filled his office; Emily and Abby are seated in the two chairs, with Matt and Connor standing against the glass door. Abby looks pale and tearful; Matt looks exhausted.

"We spent the night with them," Connor replies. "All of us. They just sat there, didn't even cry. It was like they couldn't believe it. And then at about six o'clock, Jess gets up, gets dressed and announces her intention to come into work this afternoon. She's gone to see her brother first, to confirm arrangements for their usual Sunday lunch, and then she'll be in. Becker is staying home with Danny, I think he… I don't know about Becker."

"Becker is devastated," Emily says quietly. "He's obviously very sad about his baby, and rightly so, but he's also upset that his Jessica is in so much pain. He will be okay though. Jess, I'm not so sure about…"

"Jess will work until she breaks," Abby says softly, still tearful. "It hasn't sunk in for her yet and there's nothing we can do for her until it does. We just have to wait. It won't take long and then she can start to recover."

"So we just pretend it hasn't happened?" Lester asks. "How can we? The whole ARC watched her have a miscarriage yesterday."

"Yes, and today she will be in work like nothing happened," Matt says. "People will take their lead from us. Lester, Emily and I did have one request."

"What is it?" Lester asks.

"We wish to be taken off the call schedule for Sunday," Emily says. "We want to go to lunch at Jess and Becker's. Their family and friends didn't know she was pregnant and if something happens…well they'll need us there."

"Of course," Lester says. "Do you think…do you think Jess would mind if my family came along?"

"Lester," Abby says, beaming even as tears spill down onto her cheeks. "Jess invites you every week, knowing full well you'll say no. She would be absolutely delighted."

"You can check with her yourself though," Connor says, watching Jess run up to the door and stepping aside so she can open it.

"Hey guys," Jess says brightly. "What's going on?"

"Lester was just wondering if you'd be willing to have him and his family join us all for Sunday lunch," Matt says and Jess gasps.

"Are you serious?" she says. "I would love that!" She crosses the room and throws her arms around Lester's neck, holding on for just a bit too long until they hear her begin to sob.

"Jess?" Connor says gently. "Jess, are you alright, hun?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jess says, pulling away and wiping her eyes. "I'm just really excited about the lunch."

"So are we," Emily says kindly, and Jess beams even wider.

"You're coming too?" she says. "Okay, shit, how many is that? That's Matt, Emily, Connor, Abby, Lester, his wife and three kids, Max, Lucy and their two kids, Becker's mum, dad and sister, Becker, Danny and me. And Rob and John are coming. What is that? 21. 21 people. Where is everyone going to sit? I don't think I can even cook for 21 people. Shit."

"Calm down," Matt says quietly. "We have chairs and you have that table extension, you can definitely seat 21 people. As for the cooking, Becker's a bit of a pro, you know that. You'll just have to get two joints instead of one. It will all be fine, I promise."

"You're right," Jess says. "Of course you're right. I'm like the queen of organisation, I can do this." She trails off for a moment and then opens her mouth to speak again, but before she can, the ADD alarm sounds and she darts off.

"I can't do this," Abby says tearfully. "I can't watch her being like this."

"Stop," Lester says firmly. "If Jess isn't crying, you don't get to. If you can't get it together, you need to go."

"Why don't you go and check on Becker?" Connor suggests gently. "I'm sure he'd appreciate the company."

"Good idea," Abby says, getting up and hurrying out before anyone can stop her.

Lester looks disapprovingly at Connor, who shakes his head. "This is just bringing back painful memories for her," he explains quietly, and Lester raises an eyebrow. "Didn't we tell you? Abby had a miscarriage too, Christmas before last."

"Oh," Lester says, going white. "Connor, I'm so sorry."

"Yes, well," Connor says. "Jess and Becker were there for us when it happened and now Abby wants to do the same. It's just hard."

"You know, your mummy thought it was another little boy," Becker says, murmuring to his sleeping boy. "I disagreed, I was convinced we were going to have a girl. I guess we'll never know now. But we can try again, when Mummy's ready."

There is a loud knock at the door and Becker rolls his eyes. "Wanna bet that's someone from the ARC coming to check up on me?" he says quietly, placing Danny in his cot and walking to the door. "What?" he says sharply, before his eyes fall on the familiar young woman in the doorway.

"Hello, Hilary," Chantelle says brightly, "Can I come in?"

"Chantelle," he says breathlessly, caught completely off guard. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just finished my tour in Afghanistan and I thought it might be nice to catch up," she beams. "Can I come in?"

"How did you find me?" he asks.

"You haven't moved in 10 years, babe," she replies. "I thought I'd try my luck – if that didn't work, I'd have called your parents, although they hate me so that probably wouldn't have worked. Can I come in?"

"No," Becker says eventually. "Go away, I don't want to see you."

"Oh come on, Hilary," she says. "Look, I know you were angry at me for leaving without saying goodbye, I understand that. But we never officially broke up and I want us to give things another try."

"I'm not in the slightest bit interested," he says, almost laughing.

"Why not?" she says. "It's not like you ever dated anyone else!"

"Chantelle, I'm married," Becker says firmly. "I have a baby boy. I am happy and settled and I have no interest in seeing you."

"You're married?" Chantelle says. "Is your wife home? I'd love to meet her!"

"No," Becker says. "And Danny's sleeping – I really don't want to wake him so…"

"Oh please can I see him?" Chantelle begs. "Please, Becker, I know you've missed me, even if you don't love me anymore."

"I haven't," Becker says frankly. "But come on. You can see him for five minutes." He steps aside to let her inside and she walks into the apartment, her eyes falling on a massive picture of Becker, Jess and Danny all together.

"That's your wife?" Chantelle says disbelievingly. "She's gorgeous, babe. Seriously though, what is she, like 12?"

"Chantelle, I can throw you out on your ass anytime I like," he warns and she raises her hands in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry," she says, "Your baby boy looks so beautiful, can I see him?"

"Sure," Becker says, smiling fondly. "Come on." He leads her through to the living room and very gently lifts Danny out of his cot. Chantelle's attention, however, is on a wedding photo on one of the tables.

"You look so happy," she says. "She really is one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen."

"She's just…radiant," Becker says, shrugging. "I love her so much that sometimes it hurts."

"Your parents like her?" Chantelle asks. "And Lex?"

"Yeah," Becker says. "Lexie absolutely adores her. We're all really happy."

"And how old is this one?" Chantelle says, reaching and taking the baby out of Becker's arms.

"Danny is about 7 months old," Becker replies.

"Your wife's gone back to work already?!" Chantelle says incredulously. "Wow, brave girl." Becker bows his head, overcome for a moment, and Chantelle raises an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I don't know where she is," he admits. "I guess she's at work, I just…"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Chantelle asks, rocking Danny gently.

"She was…pregnant again," he says, glaring at the floor.

"Oh, Hilary, I'm so sorry," she says. "When did she…?"

"Yesterday," he says angrily.

"Oh my God," she breathes. "That poor girl."

"Yes, well," Becker says, fighting to maintain his composure. Before he has to fill the awkward silence, there is a quiet knock at the door and he goes to answer it. "Abby," he says. "Is she…?"

"Yes," Abby says tearfully. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," he says. "Come through, I have a visitor."

"Who are you?" Abby says rudely and Chantelle arches an eyebrow.

"This is Chantelle," Becker explains quickly. "Chantelle, this is Abby, one of my co-workers and very close friends. Chantelle was just leaving."

"Was I?" Chantelle complains. "I thought we were going to catch up."

"Jess is ploughing forwards with Sunday lunch," Abby says, ignoring Chantelle completely.

"What?" Becker says, distracted. "Why?"

"It hasn't clocked for her yet," Abby says. "She hasn't got it into her head yet, she's just carrying on as normal. It's gonna be a massive crowd though."

"How many people are coming?" he asks.

"Twenty-one," Abby replies. "So you need to think about what you're going to cook."

"Twenty-one?!" Becker repeats. "Are you kidding?! How can we feed 21 people? How are we even going to seat 21 people? This is actually insane, she's just lost a baby."

"Yes, I know that," Abby says. "And you know that. But Jess doesn't know that. It hasn't sunk in and until it does, we need to support her."

"What about me?" Becker says. "Who's supporting me?"

"I am," Abby says kindly. "What do you think I'm here for?" She turns to Chantelle and lifts Danny out of her arms. "I think it's time you left, Chantelle."

"Who are you to tell me to leave?" Chantelle snaps furiously.

"I'm his wife's best friend and maid of honour," Abby replies. "I'm his best friend and his baby's godmother. And I am asking you to leave. For the second time. Don't make it 3."

"Alright, Hilary, I'll see you soon, okay?" Chantelle says, leaning in to hug him, but Becker steps away, towards Abby, who hands Danny to him.

"Yeah, don't count on it," he says sharply. "Bye, Chantelle."

Abby and Becker watch Chantelle walk out of the flat and then Abby turns on him. "Who is she?" she hisses furiously.

"My ex-fiancé," Becker says frankly. "She's just finished a tour in Afghanistan and apparently she tracked me down. I don't know how or why and quite frankly, I don't care, I'm just glad she's gone."

"How did it end between the two of you?" Abby asks.

"We were on tour in Iraq together years ago," Becker explains, sitting down on the sofa. "About a year before I joined the ARC, I proposed and we were to be married in just a few weeks. Then, one day, I came home from my parents and found a note, along with her engagement ring. She had signed up for another tour and was leaving me. So that was that."

"Why?" Abby asks.

"I never knew," Becker says. "Up until I met Jess, I resented her. Every day I was angry, wanting to know why, and then… I met her. The love of my life. And it just didn't matter anymore. I didn't even know if she was alive."

"Okay," Abby nods. "I believe you."

"Good," Becker says. "How is Jessica?"

"Pretending she's fine," Abby sighs. "That's why we're all coming to dinner on Sunday. Even Lester and his wife and kids. We want to be there for her, and for you. None of your family know, do they?"

"No," Becker says sadly, standing up and putting Danny in his cot. "We were going to tell them this weekend. Obviously now there's…nothing to tell."

"Oh, Becker," Abby says tearfully, throwing her arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Becker says. "Do you think Jess will be okay? Or will that be it now?"

"Do you mean will she want any more kids?" Abby asks, still hugging him tightly.

"Yes," he says. "I know it's soon, and I would never put pressure on her, but I don't want her to…finish on this? I don't know."

"Come and sit down," Abby says, leading him to the sofa. He looks at her expectantly and she sighs, rubbing his arm reassuringly. "Becker, I wasn't going to tell you this," she says. "Connor and I were going to wait, with everything that happened, but…I'm expecting a baby. I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Abby, congratulations," Becker says, smiling weakly. "I'm really happy for you."

"I only found out yesterday morning," Abby says. "It was actually Jess that made me realise. I haven't had a period in a while but I didn't really clock until she mentioned it. But I really want this baby. It took me a while to realise it, after the miscarriage, but seeing you two with Danny just made me see how much I want a baby of my own. Jess will want another child, I'm sure of it. You just have to give her time."

"Okay," Becker says gratefully. "Thanks Abby. I really am very happy for you."

"Thank you," Abby says. "Do you want me to go?"

"No, please," Becker says. "Will you help me work out what I'm going to cook on Sunday?"

"Sure," Abby says. "We can go to the shops if you want? Take Danny with us?"

"That would be lovely," Becker says, ruffling her hair. "Come on, let's go."

"Come in, come in," Jess says brightly, hugging her brother and picking up his youngest, Stella. "Everybody's in the lounge, come straight through! It's so good to see you all!"

"Jess," Connor shouts. "Do you want me to put the crisps and stuff out?"

"Yes please," Jess says, just before the doorbell rings again. "I'll get it!" She runs to the front door and lets in Becker's parents and his sister, hugging them all and then hurrying into the kitchen. "Becker, darling, how's it going?"

"Fine," Becker says, leaning down and kissing her lightly. "You look beautiful as usual, Jessica."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Jess says. "Where's Danny?"

"With Emily, or Lucy, or Lexi," Becker smiles. "You know they're like, he's the most spoiled little boy in the history of the world. I don't think he's been put down all day. Who are we still waiting for?"

"Lester," Jess says, "And his wife and kids, but that's it, I think. Unless you're expecting anyone else, although I don't know where we're going to put them."

"No, I'm not expecting anyone else," Becker smiles, turning back to the stove.

"How long until you're ready to serve?" she asks.

"About half an hour, babe?" he suggests.

"Okay," she says, hugging him from behind. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says fondly. "Now go and be entertaining please, our guests are here to see you as well as our baby."

"Okay," she says, "I'll come and check on you in a bit, okay?"

An hour and a half later, everybody is sitting back, full of excellent food. "Becker, that was great," Max says approvingly. "Wish I could cook like that."

"I wish you could cook like that too," Lucy smirks and everybody laughs.

"Shall we head through to the living room?" Jess suggests. "Becker and I will clean up and join you in a moment. Emily, will you keep an eye on Danny?"

"I'll do it," Lester volunteers. "I haven't seen him in a while, I'm looking forward to catching up."

"He's not a great conversationalist, Lester," Matt teases, starting to gather up plates.

"Kids," Becker says, picking up Max's eldest, Lauren. "Why don't you go through and play? Go on, we'll be there in just a minute."

"Okay," one of them says, and then four children leave the room.

"Do you want me to do the washing up?" Abby asks Jess, who shakes her head and takes a large stack of plates from Matt. She heads towards the kitchen but on the way over, she trips over a chair and goes flying, smashing all the dishes and falling flat on her face.

"Jess!" several voices shout, but it's Becker who gets there first, helping her up.

"Damn it," she says, looking at the mess. "Damn it!" She stands there for a moment, and then she breaks down in tears, clutching her stomach and sobbing her heart out.

"Oh, Jessica," Becker says, pulling her close to him. "I'm so sorry, darling."

"Take her into the kitchen," Abby says quickly. "I'll take everyone through to the living room and explain."

"Tell them everything," Becker says. "We'll come and join you in a moment."

Abby and Matt guide everyone through to the living room, where Connor, Emily and Lester are playing with the kids on the carpet. "Sit down," Abby says gently, and when they are all seated, she begins to explain. "Jess and Becker were expecting another child. Jess was about three months pregnant when they lost it on Thursday. She's understandably devastated."

"Do you think we should leave?" Rob says, an arm around John's shoulders.

"No," Emily says. "Jess asked you all here because she wanted her family around her at this time. She's suffering and she wanted to be with the people she loves. All the people she loves."

"Emily's right," Jess says, walking into the room with Becker's arm firmly around her waist. "I needed you all here with me today, but I didn't want you to be sad. That's why I didn't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, darling," Becker's mum says kindly. "Shall we play a game or something, take your mind off it?"

"Good idea," Jess smiles wanly. "How about Charades? Lauren, sweetheart, do you want to go first?"

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Lauren says, jumping up and thinking. The effort is clear on her face, but Lester's little boy, Lucas, moves to her side and whispers an idea in her ear, and so the game begins.

A couple of hours later, they are still playing, but most of the adults have settled down. Jess, Becker, Abby and Emily are entwined on the sofa, with Connor and Matt at their feet, playing with Danny and Stella. John and Rob are on one of the armchairs, watching Max and Lucy chat with Lester and his wife, Elizabeth. Lauren and Lucas are entertaining Becker's parents with their charades, while Lexi is on the floor playing with Jane, Lester's middle child, and Nicholas, his youngest.

"This has been good, right?" Jess asks Abby, who smiles, but before she can reply, John answers for her.

"This has been the best day I've had in a long time," he says, winking at Jess. "You have a beautiful family."

"Yeah, you do," Lexi says, tickling Jane. "You're lucky."

"I am," Jess says, kissing Becker's hand.

"This really has been lovely," Max says. "But it's getting late. We need to get home and put the kids to bed."

"Us too," Elizabeth says to a reluctant Lester. "Come on, they'll never settle if we don't get going now."

"Well, you're welcome to join us same time next week," Becker says.

"Yes, that would be lovely, darling," Elizabeth says, leaning down and kissing Jess and Becker goodbye.

"We're going to see Lucy's parents next weekend," Max explains. "But maybe the week after?"

"You're welcome any time," Jess says fondly, struggling up from the sofa. "Right, come here, you lot!" The kids pile on top of her, hugging her tightly. She kisses them all goodbye, hugs Lester, Max and Lucy and then turns to Lexi and Becker's parents. "Are you guys going too, or do you want a cup of tea?"

"I think I better be off too," Lexi says. "Mum, will you drop me home?"

"Of course darling," Becker's mum says. "Unless you want me to stay, Hilary? Jessica?"

"Go," Becker says, "Thank you for coming today. It means a lot."

"It's great to see you," Becker's dad says, brushing Jess's hair reassuringly. "Thank you for the food, it was amazing."

"We're gonna take off too, Jess," John says. "Love you."

Jess sees everybody out, waving goodbye to all the kids and kissing all the adults, and then turns back to the sofa, where Connor has joined Becker, Abby and Emily on the sofa. Matt is still on the floor, playing with Danny, and he looks up at her, smiling broadly. "I've never had a family," he says. "Not until now. But today was absolutely amazing."

"It really was, Jess," Abby says. "Can we get you anything? Do you want to lie down?"

"I'm not ill, Abby," Jess says gently, picking up a teddy bear off the floor. "I think this is Stella's, I'll have to give it to Max next time I see him." Just then, the doorbell rings. "That will probably be him, I bet she can't settle without it." She runs to the door and holds it out. "Here you are!"

"Excuse me?" Chantelle says.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were my brother," Jess laughs. "Who are you? Can I help you?"

"I'm Chantelle, I'm a friend of Hilary's," she replies. "Can I come in?"

"Um…" Jess hesitates and then steps aside. "Sure, come in. What do you want?"

"I wanted to speak to Hilary," Chantelle explains. "I've just got back from Iraq, and I thought we could have a catch up. I was here on Friday but he seemed busy so…"

"You were here on Friday?" Jess says in a shrill voice. Chantelle pulls a face at her and then Jess seems to realise she's being unreasonable. "Sorry, he just didn't mention it. You better come through, we've got some friends round."

"Hi, Hilary," Chantelle says, walking into the lounge. "Ah, Abby, you're here too."

"Hello," Abby says sharply, sitting up. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to Hilary," Chantelle says.

"And I've already told you I'm not interested," Becker snaps. "Go away, Chantelle."

"Hilary," Chantelle says. "We have a lot to discuss."

"We have literally nothing to discuss," Becker says. "And will you stop calling me Hilary? Even my wife doesn't get to do that and I actually like her."

"Thanks, Hil," Jess says sarcastically. "What do you want to talk to him about?"

"That's not really any of your business," Chantelle says nastily, and Connor sits up angrily.

"Leave it," Jess warns Connor, before turning back to Chantelle. "You are in my house," she says sharply. "You have come into my home when I was busy with my family and friends and I let you, but if you speak to me like that again, I will take great pleasure in kicking you out on your ass. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal," Chantelle says. "Becker, I wanted to talk to you about how we ended. I miss you."

Jess looks at Emily and Abby as if asking for confirmation that she was hearing Chantelle correctly. Abby laughs at her expression and then turns on Chantelle. "How many times do we have to tell you to piss off?"

"Abby," Jess says, shooting her a significant look as she points at Danny. "I know you're angry and believe me, I'm angrier, but I won't have language like that in front of the baby." She turns back to Chantelle. "You need to leave. Nobody here is the slightest bit interested in what you have to say."

"Becker should be," Chantelle says. "Hilary, are you seriously telling me you have no interest in why I left you?"

Becker opens his mouth to give her a very sharp reply, but Jess gets in first. "Go ahead," Jess says. "We're all ears."

"I left you, because your parents made me," Chantelle says sadly. "They hated me, you know they did, and your father said that if I didn't leave you, he'd ruin my career."

"How would he have done that?" Becker says disbelievingly. "My dad's retired."

"He wasn't at the time," Chantelle pleads. "You know he wasn't and he could have got me discharged. It would have ruined my career, my life…"

"And I wasn't more important," Becker smirks. "I get it, Chantelle, you made a choice. I probably would have made the same one. For you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chantelle asks.

"That I don't think we would have lasted anyway," Becker says simply, pulling Abby slightly closer. "When I changed career, the person I needed to come home to wasn't you. I needed someone who understood the work I was doing and that certainly wasn't you."

"We would have survived," Chantelle says. "We loved each other."

"Maybe, but not enough," Becker says. "And even if we had lasted, the second I met Jess it would have all been over. I would have gone home that evening and dumped you without a second thought, because I had fallen head over heels in love with her. And it wouldn't have been fair to you to keep it up. But you made the choice, you left me. So you have to face the consequences."

"You don't understand," Chantelle says. "I didn't have a choice! Even if I had given up my career, the chances are your parents would have broken us up anyway."

"Wrong," Becker says. "They wanted you to prove that you were good enough for me and you didn't."

"Oh please, nobody is good enough for their precious children," Chantelle says scornfully. "I'm sure Jess knows where I'm coming from."

"Actually, Becker's parents adore me," Jess says brightly. "They were just here for Sunday lunch with my family and all our friends. We see them all the time, right?"

"Jess is right," Becker says. "They like her more than they like me most of the time."

"But…but…" Chantelle trails off, disappointed.

"You've had your say," Jess says. "I think it's time for you to go now."

"Okay," Chantelle says. "Hilary, I'm glad you're happy. I'm sorry that I left you."

"I'm not," Becker says. "My life got better when you weren't in it anymore. Look at my beautiful family, look what I've achieved without you. You leaving me was the best thing you ever did."

"Now get out," Jess snaps. She follows Chantelle to the door and slams it behind her before walking into the living room again. "Becker."

"Yes?" Becker says, wincing slightly in apprehension.

"I love you so much," she says.

"Oh babe, I love you too," he says. "I'm sorry she came here today of all days."

"Don't be," she says, looking round at the room. Danny has fallen asleep in Matt's arms and Emily is looking at them with shining eyes. Abby and Connor are all wrapped up in each other and Becker clambers up from the sofa and spins her around in a hug. "Just another reminder of how precious our family is to me."


	20. Chapter 20 : Turning Points

**I actually really like this chapter - I feel like I've lost a lot of the roots of what Primeval was actually about in this story and hopefully this story recaptures some of that? I don't know but I hope you enjoy it x**

20

"Morning, Lester," Abby calls as she and Connor walk into the ARC. Matt and Emily are sitting at one of the tables, looking over some notes, and they head over to join them.

"Ah, Abby," Lester says, walking over. "Where are Jess and Becker?"

"Jess wanted to head over to her brother's this morning," Emily explains. "Stella left one of her toys and they said they'd take Danny for the day. They'll be here any minute."

"Did you enjoy yourself yesterday?" Connor teases. "It was nice to meet your wife and kids properly."

"Yes, well, they seemed to have a good time," Lester says, clearing his throat. "I've certainly had worse afternoons with you all."

"Too kind," Matt says, not even looking up from his paper.

"Well maybe you'll know to stop dodging our invites now," Jess says, walking up behind him and kissing his cheek. "Morning, Lester. Thank you so much for coming yesterday."

"My wife said to thank you," Lester says, walking straight back to his office with a red face.

"Has anyone spoken to Ryan?" Becker asks, sitting down next to Abby.

"No, he's still refusing to speak to anyone," Matt sighs. "We're taking him food and books; I don't know what else we can do but wait."

"Maybe I should try?" Jess suggests. "We know he feels guilty about what happened and even if he doesn't tell us anything useful, it can't hurt."

"That's not a bad idea," Emily says, but before Matt can reply, the ADD alarms sound.

"That will have to wait, Jess," he says. "Everybody grab your black boxes and let's get going. Jess can tell us about it on the way."

"Yep, okay," Jess says, flying over to the computer and beginning to work. "Oh God, Matt, it's a school. You have to be fast."

"Incursions?" Abby asks.

"Yes, I think so," Jess says. "We have 17 emergency service vehicles heading in that direction, I'm going to call and try and cut them off but you have to hurry. I'll hack into the CCTV while I'm doing it."

"Wait, Jess, we might need the ambulances if there's an incursion," Becker says. "Hold off until we know what we're dealing with."

"But if there's a creature in there, they'll just die too," Jess says, typing away frantically. "Oh. Oh my God."

"What, Jess?" Connor says. "What is it?"

"Raptors," Jess says shakily. "I can see 7, no, 8 raptors running around the school. It's absolute carnage, massive casualties, please hurry. Can I call the emergency services now?"

"Yes, tell them to be on site but under no circumstances are they to enter the building," Becker says. "I'll tell them the same thing when I get there."

"Jess, what about the anomaly?" Connor asks. "Do you have eyes on the anomaly?"

"Yes," Jess says. "It's on the fourth floor of the north building. It's the one closest to the car park that my route is taking you to. Matt, I have an idea, but…"

"What is it, Jess?" Matt asks.

"The doors are all on an electronic locking system," Jess says. "As are the lifts obviously. I can cut the power and lock the raptors in until you get there but…"

"You lock the children in too," Emily says. "How can we make that call?"

"We can't risk those raptors getting out," Matt says solemnly. "Jess you wait as long as you can, but if one of them looks like they're going to leave the school building, you lock it down. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Jess says. "I can use the PA system from here, to tell the survivors to evacuate to the playground?"

"Yeah do it," Becker says. "We're pulling in now; we can contain them."

Jess makes the announcement and watches as the terrified teenagers slowly scramble towards the exits. When they get out into the playground, the beta team stand with them, directing the injured towards ambulances but making sure that nobody leaves the premises.

"Jess," Sophie says anxiously. "We need people down here to debrief, we need to work out what we're going to tell them."

"I'll send a publicity team down," Jess says. "Lester!"

"What is it, Jess?" Lester asks, coming out of his office.

"Call the publicity crew, send them down to the anomaly site," she replies. "Then you better call the minister. I don't know if we're going to be able to keep this one under wraps, it's already looking like upwards of 30 casualties."

"Okay," Lester says. "What can I do?"

"What I've asked you to do," Jess snaps. "I'll call you if I need anything else."

"Jess, you work for me," Lester says sharply.

"Not right now I don't," Jess practically snarls. "Not while I'm the one staring at 30 plus teenagers lying dead on the floor of the school and I'm having to think about how to cover it up. Sometimes, just sometimes, I absolutely hate this job."

"I know," Lester says, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Me too."

"Okay, Jess, are we okay to head in now?" Becker asks.

"Yes, babe," Jess says. "Okay, so you're going to walk past three classrooms before you come to a T-junction. There is a raptor down the left corridor, second classroom on the right."

"Okay," Emily says. "Abby and I will take that one."

"Great," Jess says stiffly. "Matt, Connor and Becker, go down the right corridor, there is a raptor in the classroom at the end on the left, the last one before the stairwell."

"Okay," Matt says.

"Matt, there are three dead kids in your classroom," Jess says quietly. "Try to stop it before it tears their bodies apart beyond recognition. Please."

"We'll try," Becker says, breaking into a run.

"Holy shit," Connor says as they enter the classroom, caught off guard by the carnage in front of him.

"Okay," Matt says as all three men shoot the raptor down. "Where next?"

"Are the kids definitely…gone?" Jess asks.

"Yes, Jess, I'm sorry," Matt says. "Where next?"

"Head up the stairs," she says, stifling a sob, "There's one in the classroom opposite you – two children are stranded in the stationery cupboard there."

"Jess, what about us?" Abby asks.

"Head to the end of your corridor, there should be a pair of lift doors?" Jess says.

"Yeah, I see it," Emily says. "What now?"

"Press the button for the lift on the right and step back," Jess says. "There's a raptor inside."

"Okay, shit," Abby says. "What if we miss and the bullet ricochets?"

"Don't miss," Jess says, with no trace of humour.

"Jess, I'm going to take these kids out," Connor says. "Am I clear to go back the way I came?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Jess says. "Then rejoin Matt and Becker on the second floor. Boys, I need you to head along to the seventh door on the right – it's the gymnasium, and there's a raptor hiding behind a massive pile of mats. Wait for my signal before you go in please."

"Okay," Becker says.

"Alright, Jess, what do we do now?" Emily asks.

"Head straight up to the fourth floor, go to the third door on the right," Jess tells them. "There are two raptors and the anomaly in there so be on your guard and lock it as soon as you can, okay? We don't need any more of these bastards getting out."

"Okay, will do," Abby says.

"Jess, I'm back with the boys," Connor says, panting slightly. "Are we clear to go?"

"Yes, but slowly please," Jess says, zooming in on the CCTV from the gym and watching the raptor carefully. "It's heading round the left hand side of the mats so stand well away from them. Don't give it a chance to come at you."

"Yes, alright, Jess, we know how to do our jobs," Becker says.

"I'm not having anyone else die today," Jess snarls. "Okay, fire!"

"Great work, Jess," Matt says encouragingly. "Where's the last one?"

"I can't…I can't see it," Jess says, starting to panic. "Damn, where is it?"

"Jessica, calm down," Becker says. "Don't panic, just look carefully."

"Oh God, oh no, oh no please God," Jess says. "Okay, run, you have to run. Fourth floor, far end of the corridor, by the stairs. Somebody has to get there. There's a whole class in there, they didn't get out before the lockdown."

"We're on it," Emily says, sprinting down the hallway. "Where is the raptor?"

"Right behind the door," Jess says, voice shaking. "You're going to hit it if you open the door, I don't know how you're going to do this."

"We have to try," Emily says.

"No, wait for the boys," Jess says. "Abby can't go in her condition and you can't do it by yourself. Matt, hurry up!"

"We're here," Matt says. "Right behind the door?"

"Yes," Jess says, "Okay, it's moving, you have to go now."

"Let's go and poke the bear," Matt grins, diving into the room and shooting the raptor.

"Okay, I think that's it," Jess says. "Connor, Abby, escort that class outside and take them to the debriefing team. Matt, Hil, Emily, start checking classrooms, see if there's anyone else still alive."

"Alright," Matt says. "Give us a few minutes, Jess, get a coffee or something."

"Okay, I'll be back in a couple of minutes," Jess says, pulling her earpiece out. She sits for a moment, staring at the screen and then puts her head in her hands and lets out a few sobs.

"Is everyone okay?" Lester says as he puts the phone down.

"No, everyone is not okay," Jess says tearfully. "But as far as the team goes, everybody survived."

"Oh thank God," Lester says. "I've got Olivia coordinating with the debriefing team if that's okay?"

"That's fine," Jess says, rubbing her eyes. "What did the minister say?"

"He said he's sending his own debriefing team down there now," Lester says. "They're going to do everything they can to keep this under wraps."

"I don't think they can this time," Jess says. "Too many people know. How are you gonna keep all those kids quiet?"

"They will be paid off and fed false lines," Lester shrugs.

"Their friends died," Jess says. "They're not just going to forget that."

"I know," Lester says. "It's going to be really tough."

"What's the official line?" Jess asks.

"That the government sent several life-size robot raptors into schools to encourage enthusiasm in ancient history," Lester explains quietly. "One of the children had an unprecedented fear of dinosaurs and lost his mind, went round stabbing all his fellow classmates."

"Stabbing?" Jess says breathlessly. "Some of these kids have been ripped in half."

"I know," Lester says. "It will work well enough though."

"Even if you manage to persuade all those kids to go along with this blatant lie," Jess snaps. "People will work it out. Conspiracy theorists live for this kind of thing."

"Let them theorise," Lester says scathingly. "Nobody believes that lot anyway."

"But they're right," Jess says tearfully. "And all those kids…" Lester reaches out to reassure her, but she turns back to the console, saying, "I better get back to work. Matt, how we doing?"

"I'm sorry, Jess, there were no survivors," Matt says and Jess gives a shaky sigh. "We've put all the raptors back through and locked the anomaly though."

"Okay," Jess says tearfully. "Becker, how many?"

"Jess, honey, you shouldn't-" Becker begins.

"I know you count, Becker," she says. "How many?"

"I make it 37," he says sadly. "I haven't checked how many dead outside yet."

"Okay," Jess says, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Matt, take the team and see if the debriefing team need any help. Send Sophie and two men up to guard the anomaly, and ask the rest of the beta team to do a final sweep of the building. If they don't need any help with the debrief-"

"Come straight back, yeah I know," Matt sighs. "Alright Jess, I'll speak to you soon."

The team walks back into the ARC slowly and sadly. There is no sense of victory or accomplishment after a hard day's work; instead grief and failure hover over them like a heavy cloud. Jess is sitting at one of the side tables, staring blankly into space. She is white-faced and red-eyed and she doesn't react when they enter.

Becker joins her straight away, sitting down and throwing an arm around her shoulders. She doesn't react, except to lean into him slightly. Matt and Emily sit opposite them, a mirror image. Connor sits on the ground by the steps, his head in his hands and Abby sits beside him, rubbing his back soothingly as she stares hollowly at her team. None of them move for an hour.

"Okay," Lester says, walking over to their table. "Do you want to hear what's been happening since you left the site, or would you rather not?"

"Tell us," Jess says in a hoarse voice.

"So the people who evacuated," Lester says solemnly, "including the last class you saved, all survived. In total, 737 children and 35 teachers were rescued. Everyone has been debriefed and a national announcement has been made. The minister is heading here now to speak to you all."

"Then I'm going home," Jess says, swinging off the chair and picking her jacket up.

"Jess," Lester says. "He wants to speak to you especially."

"Well I do _not_ want to speak to him," she snaps. "I'm not going to stand here and be told what a great job we're doing because we're not. We are not doing enough and I'm so tired of it. So I'm going home."

"No you're not," Lester says. "If you want us to do more, you're going to stay here and talk to the Minister about getting more funding."

"We don't need more funding from the Minister," Jess says sharply. "We need a new private benefactor, some rich person who just wants to put their money into something that they have absolutely no interest in."

"Then you need to pitch it to him," Lester says. "He listens to you, Jess, more than anyone else here. You cannot go home."

"I can't do it today," Jess replies sharply. "Call him and tell him to come tomorrow, we can speak to him properly then. If we're going to do this, I want to do some research and some prep. I am not doing this now."

"Okay," Lester says. "I'll call him. But you're not going home."

"Fine," Jess says. "I'll see you all later."

"Jess?" Abby says. "Can I help?"

"Yes," Jess says. "Thank you, Abby."

"We'll all help," Matt says. "None of us want to see the Minister today, Lester."

"Okay," Lester says. "I'll come and see how you get on later."

The six of them trudge to the research lab and Jess slumps to the floor, exhausted. "Where did that come from?" Matt asks, grinning slightly.

"I just… what if that anomaly had been in Manchester?" Jess says sadly. "Or Newcastle? Everybody in that school would have died, and the emergency services who went to help probably would have died too and the raptors would have got out and then who knows what would have happened? It's just not good enough."

"You want to set up more bases?" Becker asks, sitting beside her. "Around the country?"

"Satellite bases," Jess says quietly. "Small teams with locking devices and a small arsenal of weapons. They can deal with an everyday anomaly, small scale incursions, and then if there is a major incursion, we can fly up there and deal with it, and they can hold the fort in the meantime."

"You know, that's not bad," Connor says. "So what do you want us to do?"

"Matt, Becker and I are going to put together a finance report on how much one of these potential bases may cost to run," Jess says. "I want you and Emily to work out how many bases we would need so that every point in the UK, barring islands, would be accessible within an hour. And Abby, I want you to do some research into people who are looking to invest."

"Alright," everyone agrees and they get down to work. Jess steps out at about 5pm to ask her brother to take Danny for the night, and they work straight through until morning. And then at about 7am, Lester comes in and observes the scene in front of him.

Abby and Emily are curled up in one corner under a pile of coats, looking through some notes. Connor is asleep over a large mat of the UK, covered with red crosses, and Matt and Becker are making coffee. Jess is printing off a large presentation and she smiles wanly at Lester as he walks into the room.

"Are you ready?" he asks. "The minister will be here at 8."

"Almost, I just have a few things to go over with Connor when he wakes up," Jess says, smiling at him fondly. "We have a plan, I just hope he'll listen."

"The minister's only got half an hour," Lester says. "Wake Connor up now."

"Okay," Jess says, shaking Connor's shoulder. "Connor, have you sorted out how many we'll need?"

"Well, Mrs Becker," the minister says, "I'd be more than happy to consider your proposal if you can find an investor. I'll give you two months, how about that?"

"Hang on a minute," Matt says. "Why does it have to have a timeframe? If we can find an investor, we can enforce this any time!"

"Because, Mr Anderson, I am concerned that your work trying to find an investor will distract from the work you are actually here to do," the minister says not too politely.

"You just said our work was exemplary," Becker objects.

"I said your wife's work was exemplary, Captain," the minister says sharply. "If I'm quite honest, the rest of your team leave something to be desired."

"Like what?" Abby snaps. "Exactly?"

"Shooting each other," the minister says, with a significant look at Matt and Becker. "Unnecessary risks, waste of ammunition."

"Excuse you," Jess says cuttingly. "When you step out into the field, you can comment on how my team uses their ammunition and which risks they should take. Until then, it is not your place, have I made myself quite clear?"

"Mrs Becker," the minister begins.

"Go ahead," Jess says, getting up with a roll of her eyes. "Discipline me, fire me for insubordination, but good luck finding someone better than me for the job."

"I'm not going to fire you, Mrs Becker," the minister says. "But I do ask you show me a bit of respect."

"I will if you show them some," Jess says. "Two months is fine, we'll meet again then, if not before."

"Very well," the minister says. "Good day to you all."

He gets up and leaves, walking with Lester to the exit. "Blimey, Jess, don't you like your job?" Connor says, laughing.

"Of course I do," Jess says. "It also just so happens that I am excellent at it – they're never going to fire me."

"I guess you're right," Emily says. "Still, you didn't have to bite his head off like that."

"Didn't I?" Jess says. "Guess I'm just in a foul mood then. I better go and be where other people are not."

"Don't be silly," Becker says, grabbing her waist and pulling her close to him. "Come and give me a cuddle."

"Okay then," she says, softening. She straddles him and hugs him tightly, holding on until Lester walks back into the room.

"Oh, Jess, what do I say about public displays of affection?" he says disapprovingly.

"Sorry, sorry," Jess says, climbing off him in much better spirits. "What did the minister say?"

"Luckily, he seemed to like your fire," Lester says, rolling his eyes. "So where do we start with investors?"

"I'm going to need 13 separate confidentiality agreements drawn up," Jess says. "I shall begin calling potential investors as soon as we're done here."

"Why do we need 13 separate confidentiality agreements?" Emily asks, yawning.

"Because there are various levels," Jess says. "They're going to have to sign something before they even enter the building, then something before we can actually tell them about anomalies, even more before we tell about the creatures and then showing them around. I've calculated it to be about 13, but I might be wrong."

"Doubtful," Matt teases. "Jess, maybe you should go home. You can make the calls from there and you can spend some time with Dan?"

"I think you all should go home," Lester says. "You've been here for well over 24 hours, you need to get some rest before you start interviews tomorrow."

"Sure," Jess says. "Becker, will you swing by my brother's and pick up Danny? I'm going to go straight home and make some phone calls."

"Of course," Becker says, leaning in to kiss her. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Right, you," Matt says, helping Emily up from where she has slumped on the floor. "Let's get home and straight to bed."

"You too, Mrs Temple," Connor says, picking Abby up in his arms. "We'll see you lot tomorrow."

"Yeah, will do," Jess says, squeezing Connor's shoulder. "Matt, Em, maybe we can start planning your wedding tomorrow."

"That's a lovely idea," Emily says, waving goodbye to Becker who is hurrying in his rush to get his son.

Jess heads straight home and makes three phone calls, talking to private investors and asking them to come in to the ARC tomorrow. "I'd just like to make it clear, Miss Graham, that everything we discuss tomorrow will be highly confidential, and you will be asked to sign many documents agreeing to that," she says. "Yes, that's absolutely fine. Yes, but he will have to sign too. Yes, 12 o'clock is absolutely fine. I think you'll be very interested." She hangs up the phone and heads into her room to change.

"Hello!" Becker shouts. "Jessica, we're home!"

"Hiya," Jess says brightly. "Where's my baby?"

"Sleeping," Becker says, walking into the living room and doing a double take. Jess has come running out of their bedroom, dressed only in a bra and a pair of shorts. "You look ridiculously hot."

"Oh?" Jess teases. "Whatever are we to do about that when our beautiful baby boy is sleeping?"

"Oh I don't know," Becker says, putting Danny in his cot. "Maybe we can think of something?"

"You better get that shirt off then, hey?" Jess says, leaning in and kissing him hungrily. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," he says, reaching around and unclasping her bra. He slides one hand into her shorts and grins broadly. "Were you planning on seducing me, Jessica?"

"No actually," she laughs. "I was just excited to see our baby. But now that you mention it, it's been far too long since I've seduced you."

"Hey now," Becker says, pushing her into their bedroom. "I'm the seducer in this relationship, not you."

"Oh please," she laughs. "I only have to take off my bra and you're mine."

"I only have to take my shirt off and you're mine too," he says, kissing her again.

"Whatever," she says. "Just take off your pants."

"You wanna go again?" Becker says, pushing up onto his elbows.

"We've done it four times," Jess laughs, rolling over so she's straddling him. "Plus, knowing our luck, Danny will wake up any minute now."

"What time is it?" Becker asks, reaching for his phone. "2am. We should get some sleep."

"Yeah we should," Jess says, rolling off him and snuggling down. Before they can even close their eyes, Jess's phone rings out loudly and both of them groan. "Damn," she says, answering it brightly. "Hello, Jessica Becker, how may I help you?"

"Jess, it's me," Matt says. "Can you come over?"

"Yeah, we're on our way," Jess says, already swinging her legs out of bed.

"No, not both of you," Matt says. "Can you come by yourself?"

"Of course I can," Jess says. "What's the matter?"

"I'll explain when you get here," Matt says. "Please hurry."

Jess hangs up and gets dressed in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a hoody. "Will you stay here and look after Danny?" she asks Becker, who is sitting on the edge of the bed, looking very concerned.

"Of course I will," he says. "What do you think is wrong with him?"

"Nothing," Jess says. "I expect there's something wrong with Emily. I'll call you if I need you, but if not, I'll just meet you at work. Remember your parents said they'd look after Danny today, okay?"

"Alright," Becker says. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jess says, kissing him as she hops, struggling to pull her Converses on.

"Go," Becker says. "Be careful."

"It's not like it's an anomaly," Jess laughs. She kisses him again, and then runs down to her car, driving as fast as the speed limit allows to get to Matt's apartment. "Matt," she shouts, hammering on the door. "Matt, let me in."

"Oh, Jess," Matt says, pulling open the door and throwing his arms around her. "Thank God you're here!"

"Hey," she says, rubbing his back gently. "What's the matter, Matt?"

"I think Emily's leaving me," Matt says.

"What?!" Jess gasps. "Why would she do that? Emily loves you!"

"She thinks I'm cheating on her."

"Are you?" Jess says anxiously.

"Of course not," Matt scowls. "When would I have time to cheat on her, quite aside from everything else? You know how much I love Emily!"

"I do," Jess says. "But why would she think it?"

"Well I was planning a surprise," Matt explains quietly. "We've all been so upset and stressed lately that I thought it might be nice for us to go round some possible wedding venues. Not for me or the boys particularly, but for you and Abby and especially Emily. So I was making some calls and texting some people, and Emily saw me arranging a meeting in my phone and asked what it was about. I didn't want to tell her, obviously, because of the whole surprise aspect, but she completely lost it, freaked out and said that I was cheating on her."

"So why didn't you just explain?" Jess says, throwing her hands up.

"I did," Matt says. "But she was too upset by then, she didn't believe me! And now she's locked herself in the bathroom and I can hear her crying and I didn't know what to do."

"Let me talk to her," Jess says, kissing his cheek reassuringly. She leaves him in the living room and goes along to the bathroom, knocking tentatively on the door. "Emily," she says quietly. "Emily, it's me. Will you please let me in?"

For a moment, there is no response, only sobbing, and then Jess hears the sound of the bolt sliding across. She opens the door slowly and frowns at the scene in front of her. Emily is sitting on the floor, her head resting on the glass door of the shower. Her hair is a mess from running her hands through it so much and she has tear tracks decorating her face. "Oh Em," Jess says, closing the door and sitting down beside her. "How far gone are you?"

"How do you…" Emily trails off incredulously and then starts to cry again. "I'm 15 weeks pregnant."

"And I assume you haven't told Matt?" Jess says, and Emily shakes her head. "Oh, Emily, why? You shouldn't have to go through this on your own."

"I'm terrified," Emily says, starting to hyperventilate. "I'm scared that he won't want it, that he won't be happy about it, and I'm petrified that we won't be good parents."

"Okay, stop," Jess says firmly, putting an arm around Emily's shoulder. "Listen to me very carefully. Matt is going to be over the moon about this. He loves you so much more than I ever thought he was capable of and I can see he is excited to start this life with you. I mean, _he_ was looking at wedding venues. _He_ wants to plan it – he can't wait to marry you. Plus, you've seen what he's like with Danny, he's great with him and he absolutely loves spending time with him. He's going to be an amazing, excited dad, and you are going to be the best mum ever. Please stop worrying and just talk to your fiancé."

"I'm just…" Emily rests her head on Jess's shoulder. "I can't believe it."

"Hey, you and Abby are gonna be bump buddies," Jess says brightly. "It's just a shame that I…"

"Oh, Jess," Emily says, bursting into tears all over again. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be talking to you about this."

"Of course you should," Jess says. "I'm the only one who's been through it all, remember? Do you think I didn't panic? I was so nervous, but Becker and I supported each other and I think we're doing okay. You have to lean on Matt, but until you're ready to do that, you come and you lean on me, okay? And besides, we couldn't all three of us be on maternity leave at once, Lester would have lost his mind."

"That's true," Emily chuckles. "You really think Matt will be okay with this?"

"I think Matt's going to be so relieved that you're not breaking up with him that he'd be okay with anything," Jess teases. "Come on, you should go and put him out of his misery. He went to all that effort to do something nice for you and you locked yourself in the bathroom."

"Oh I know, I feel terrible," Emily groans.

"And you dragged me over here at 3 o'clock in the morning," Jess says, winking at her best friend, "when I was in the middle of having sex with my husband."

"Alright, alright," Emily laughs.

"So really, telling your fiancé your news is the least you could do for me," Jess finishes, grinning broadly. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Will you?" Emily asks.

"Of course I will," Jess says. "You think I don't want to see this moment?"

"Fair point," Emily laughs, as Jess helps to her feet. "Come on then, let's do this." Jess unlocks the bathroom door and leads Emily into the living room, where Matt is sitting on the sofa, on the phone with someone.

"Got to go," he says, slamming the phone down on the table. "Emily, are you okay?"

"I am," Emily says. "I'm sorry, I freaked out a bit."

"It's okay," he says. "But you know that I'm not cheating on you, right? I would never cheat on you, I love you way too much."

"And besides which he's far too busy, right?" Jess teases. "Matt, Emily has something she wants to tell you."

"What is it?" Matt asks. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm pregnant, Matt," Emily says breathily. "We're having a baby."

For a second, Matt doesn't react, and then he shoots forward, pulling Emily into the tightest hug imaginable. "Oh, Emily," he says warmly. "That's amazing. A baby!"

"Yes," Emily laughs. "An actual baby."

"Congratulations, daddy," Jess teases and Matt beams.

"Jess, thank you," he says. "I just can't believe it, this is so exciting!"

"Yeah it is," Jess says. "I'm gonna leave you two to celebrate, okay? I'll see you in a couple of hours. The first potential investor is coming in at 8."

"Thank you so much," Emily says, hugging Jess tightly. "You're gonna go home now?"

"Yeah, I think so," Jess says. "Is that okay?"

"Are you gonna tell Becker?" Matt asks.

"I tell Becker everything," Jess says. "But he's gonna be so excited for you."

"I love you," Matt says. "You're the best friend I've ever had."

"I'm practically your sister, Matt," Jess teases. "And I'll come whenever you call."

"Good afternoon," Jess sings, greeting the last candidate. "I'm Jessica Becker, welcome to the ARC!"

"I'm Charlotte Clapham," the young blonde woman says brightly. "Am I late?"

"Not at all, in fact I think you're a little bit early," Jess says, checking her phone. "Right, do you need to use the toilet or are you ready to start?"

"I'm ready if you are," Charlotte says nervously.

"Great," Jess says brightly. "Right, if you'll sign here, you can come through."

"What does this say?" Charlotte asks, flipping through the contract.

"Just that you won't talk about anything you see or hear today," Jess says, smiling ruefully. "First of many, I'm afraid, everything we do here is top secret. Think MI6 or James Bond but more secretive."

"Right, okay," Charlotte says, a bit bewildered. She signs quickly and hands Jess the contract, who instantly passes it off to a soldier.

"Follow me," Jess says, leading her through the ARC to Becker's office, where Matt and Becker are waiting at a desk. They look bored, having gone through this process twice already today, but they smile politely when she walks in. "This is Matt Anderson," Jess says to Charlotte. "He's our team leader. And this is Captain Becker, our head of security."

"Becker?" Charlotte says. "Are you two…?"

"Yes," Jess says. "Captain Becker is my husband. If you'll take a seat, Charlotte, I need you to sign another contract."

"Another one?" Charlotte says. "But I haven't…"

"Even walking through the ARC requires a certain level of secrecy," Jess smiles apologetically. Charlotte flicks through it and signs again, Jess whipping it out of her hands almost before she's finished. "Okay, that's great." Jess sits down next to her husband, who puts his arm on the back of her chair. "Charlotte, the project we are asking you to invest in will save lives. If you are here because you want fame and glory for putting your name on a project, you have come to the wrong place. You won't receive any public acclaim for this, mostly because most people don't even know it exists. If you are here because you want to put your money into something that will produce a large payoff, you are in the wrong place. You need to think of this less as an investment and more as funding for our work. But if you are here because you want to genuinely help people, you are in the right place."

"Wow," Charlotte says. "Okay."

"So, in the interest of confirming that you are not in this for the fame," Becker says, "why are you interested in giving your money to our work?"

"My father died last year," Charlotte explains quietly. "I was his only child and with my mother dead, he had no one to leave his rather sizeable fortune to except me. It's old money, passed down from generation to generation, and my father did nothing with it. Just left it in a bank, gathering interest, until he died. I didn't want to be that person, I wanted to do something good with it. Something to help."

"Right," Jess says, scribbling something down on a notepad. "Well, that's lovely, Charlotte. If you could just sign here." She produces another contract and Charlotte rolls her eyes before signing. Matt and Becker smirk at the expression on her face and Jess whacks her husband across the chest, shooting him a warning look.

"All in order?" Matt asks, grinning.

"Yes, that's all fine," Jess says. "Go ahead, Matt."

"Okay," Matt says. "You've now signed three confidentiality agreements, the breaking of which would result in a lawsuit and quite possibly a long stay in prison, do you understand?"

"Yes," Charlotte says, wide-eyed but curious.

"Very well," Matt says, grinning at Jess. "We are part of a team, currently government-funded, who deal with anomalies."

"And what…what are anomalies?" Charlotte asks.

"Anomalies are gateways in time," Matt says. "We don't know why they open or even how to close them, but we have created devices to lock them so that people or…other things cannot pass from one world to another."

"Gateways in time?" Charlotte says disbelievingly. "Like to the 60s?"

"Maybe a bit further back than that," Jess says, smiling. "You'll understand later."

"Let me guess, another contract?" Charlotte asks, rolling her eyes.

"Not yet," Becker grins. "We are based here in the ARC, but we also have a device which tells us where and when the anomalies open, so we can go and deal with them. The problem we have at the moment is that our response time if an anomaly opened in… Liverpool, say, would be far too long, hours at least. We want to open satellite bases around the country so that any anomaly can be reached within an hour, and _that_ is where you come in."

"I see," Charlotte says. "I don't really understand."

"I know," Jess says. "But you will. But first…"

"Another form?" Charlotte laughs, signing it quickly.

"Okay, great," Jess says, pulling out a laptop. "We're going to show you a video now. You can ask us to stop it at any time, you can leave at any time. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I think so," Charlotte says. Jess presses play and the video starts. There are clips of mammoths, T-Rexes and Terror Birds. Charlotte raises a shaking hand to her mouth but doesn't stop the video, watching in horror as the video ends with some CCTV from the last anomaly, the raptors in the school. "Oh my God," she says. "This looks like a science fiction movie."

"Yeah, we don't watch those anymore," Becker teases. "This is real; this is our life. And people die if we don't get there in time."

"The last clips you saw," Jess says breathlessly, "Of the raptors in the school. That was two days ago. We saved 772 people, but 37 people died. It's not good enough. We want to do more but to do that, we need funding and the government won't give us anymore."

"Why not?!" Charlotte says angrily. "People are dying, what's more important than that?"

"I like this one," Becker says approvingly. "We're lucky to get as much as we do. After we sent a third of our workforce to Canada, they threatened to cut our funding. It's only because of Jessica that we managed to keep what we had."

"Are you still interested?" Jess says. "You sign the next contract only on the understanding that any money you give us will be as a silent partner. We have a strict military only policy so you won't actually have a say in where your money goes."

"Well it seems like you lot know what you're doing a lot better than I do," Charlotte says. "Where do I sign?"

"Here," Jess says. "Becker, shall I get Connor or Abby to talk her through how the ARC was originally set up or shall we go right ahead with the tour?"

"Why don't you have Abby and Connor do the tour?" Matt says. "Are they back from the doctors yet?"

"Yeah, they got back about an hour ago," Jess says. "Everything's good apparently. Have you and Emily booked one yet?"

"Not yet," Matt says. "We can talk about this later though, will you get Connor? I need a word with Abby about the menagerie."

"Sure thing," Jess says, smiling at Charlotte. "It was lovely to meet you, Charlotte, and I'll see you later to go through our pitch."

"Can I hear the pitch now?" Charlotte asks. "I'm sure the tour would be very interesting and I'm happy to do it later, but I'm ready to sign and I'd like to know how much money you need and where it's going."

"Are you kidding?" Jess says, beaming at Becker and Matt. "Of course you can hear the pitch now. Come on, I'll take you to Lester's office. He's our boss."

"Jess, I'm going to go and run some training exercises," Becker says. "I'm so sick of this office."

"I'm not surprised," Jess chuckles. "This is probably the longest you've spent in here since we moved. I'll see you later." She leans up and kisses him gently. "Come on, Charlotte, let's go."

"I can't believe that's all sorted," Matt says, hugging Jess. "You're incredible, what an achievement. You'd be publicly rewarded-"

"If it weren't for the fact this is all top secret," Jess laughs. "Listen, Becker says you're all heading to the pub tonight?"

"I think we've earned a drink," Matt says fairly. "I mean, not Abby or Emily, but the rest of us at least. Will you come? Are Becker's parents alright to look after Danny a little while longer?"

"Yeah, of course," Jess says. "I was thinking about Ryan though. I meant to look in on him days ago, he's going to think we've forgotten about him." Matt blinks at her guiltily and she laughs. "You guys go down to the pub; I'll join you after I've spoken to him."

"Becker won't like that," Matt says. "Last time you saw Ryan, he held a gun to your head."

"He's fine now," Jess says. "And if I think there's something wrong, I'll get straight out of there, OK?"

"OK," Matt says. "I'll see you later."

Jess watches him leave and then heads down to Ryan's room, knocking tentatively on the door. "Hey," she says, walking into the room.

"Oh, hello," Ryan says. "How are you?"

"I'm well," Jess says. "Well enough anyway, given the circumstances. How are you doing? Bored yet?"

"A little," Ryan says. "It's been nice to catch up on some sleep and your people have been bringing me puzzles when I ask for them."

"That's good," Jess says, sitting on the floor by the wall. "Are you ready to talk to us yet?"

"I don't know what there is to say," Ryan says. "I went through an anomaly in 1993, and I've been travelling ever since. I'm amazed I even managed to get back to a time I recognised."

"It's been 23 years," Jess says. "In our time at least. How long has it been for you?"

"Less," he says. "Maybe 10? I sort of lost track to be honest, there's not much to help keep track of time out there."

"I'm sure," Jess says. "What do you want now?"

"I want to go home," Ryan says. "But failing that, I just want a normal life. I want to get away from anomalies."

"How old are you?" Jess says awkwardly. "Do you have any…qualifications?"

"You don't have to worry yourself with all that," Ryan says firmly. "All I need is somewhere to stay until I get back on my feet, that's it."

"Okay," Jess says. "We still have control of the company apartments; you can stay there as long as you want."

"Can I go now?" Ryan asks.

"Not today," Jess says. "All the people in charge have gone home, they need to clear you, debrief you, etc."

"Okay," Ryan says. "So another night in the hole."

"I am sorry," Jess says. "And I'm sorry that I can't stay, but I need to go and meet my husband and get my son."

"It's alright," Ryan says. "At least I know I'll be out of here soon."


	21. Chapter 21 : Nothing is Easy

21

FOUR MONTHS LATER

"I can't believe you're having a girl," Jess says, hugging Matt and Emily tightly. "This is so exciting, a baby girl!"

"I know," Emily says, rubbing her prominent bump. "Are you sure you two don't want to find out?" she asks Abby and Connor, who shake their heads.

"No, we want a surprise," Abby says, cradling her bump.

"It worked for Jess and Becker," Connor says excitedly. "Where is Becker, Jess?"

"He's got a meeting with Lester," Jess says, frowning. "I think it's something about Canada, Evan's been calling Lester three times a day."

"Why hasn't he been calling you?" Matt frowns. "He liked you more than anyone."

"He did at first," Jess says, "But it's a security thing so I put him through to Becker. He doesn't like Becker, so he's been calling Lester instead and Lester's been briefing Becker."

"Do you think he'll have to go out there again?" Emily asks, struggling up off the sofa.

"Maybe, I don't know," Jess says. "I hope not. I've got a lot of work on with the satellite bases and I was hoping he could be at home more to spend time with Danny while I'm doing that."

"Jess!" Becker shouts just then. "I'm home!"

"Ah, there he is now," Jess says, picking Danny up and walking to the door. "Hey, darling, how was your meeting?"

"Lester needs me to fly out to Canada," Becker says. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Jess says shrilly. "For how long?"

"A month," Becker says.

"A month?!" Jess says incredulously. "Are you kidding?"

"Jess, we're gonna go," Abby says, as the four of them sneak past and to the front door. Jess barely notices, storming into the living room and putting her little boy in his playpen.

"I know it's a long time," Becker says. "But I've been thinking, and maybe we could all three of us go together."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jess says. "I've been preparing for this work for months and you want me to just abandon it for a month so that I can go to Canada!"

"I'm not saying abandon it," Becker says. "Just hand it off! Or put it on pause, it's not like it's urgent."

"Saving lives isn't urgent?" Jess says breathlessly. "I'm going for a walk, keep an eye on Danny."

"Jessica, please just think about it," Becker calls after her, but the only reply he gets is the slam of the door.

Jess walks for over an hour before returning home. "Did you think about it?" he asks nervously.

"I did," Jess says. "Becker, I'm sorry, but I can't give up this project now. I am the only person who fully understands everything we're doing, I don't have time to explain it to somebody else and to be perfectly honest, I don't want to. I'm sorry, I won't come with you."

"Jess, come on!" Becker pleads. "This would be an amazing experience for Danny!"

"I said no!" Jess snaps. "I told you, I'm needed here, I can't just take a whole month off!"

"You've taken a whole month off before," Becker protests. "Our honeymoon, when you were pregnant!"

"That was entirely different and you know it," Jess says. "I'm busy now, I'm setting up _17_ satellite bases and I can't just drop everything and go to Canada because you don't want to be apart from your son for a month. Why can't you send somebody else?"

"The satellite bases can wait," Becker says angrily. "This can't, and it has to be me. Besides which, you know my job will be easier if you come too, so I don't see why you're being so difficult."

"Because I think you're implying that your job is more important than mine!" Jess shouts.

"Well it is, of course it is," Becker replies loudly, and Jess's jaw drops.

There is a long pause and then Jess says, "Get out."

"Wait, Jess, I'm sorry," Becker says. "I didn't mean it; you know I didn't."

"I know that that's the most honest thing you've said all evening," Jess says. "Now get your stuff and go. Go and stay with Matt or Connor or Lexi, I don't care, just leave."

"Jessica," Becker begins, but Jess cuts him off furiously.

"Don't 'Jessica' me," she snarls. "I want you to go. Your flight is tomorrow afternoon, pack your suitcases and go and crash somewhere else tonight."

"I'm already packed," Becker says. "But I'm not going while we're like this."

"Becker, I will call my brother and have him remove you from this apartment," Jess warns. "Get. Out."

"You're not gonna see me for a month," Becker says. "Is this really how you want to say goodbye?"

"I don't want to say goodbye at all but you made that choice without me," Jess snaps.

"What about Danny? Don't I get to say goodbye to him?" Becker pleads.

"He's with your mum tomorrow," Jess says. "I'm dropping him off at 9 and your flight isn't until 2 so you can say goodbye to him there. If you try and remove him from this country, I swear to God I will divorce you. I love you more than life but I love him even more than that. Do you understand me?"

"Of course," Becker says. "Babe, I wouldn't, I swear."

"Good," Jess says. "Get your suitcase and go."

Becker walks into the bedroom, picks up his bags and heads towards the front door, where Jess is waiting. "Jessica, we can't say goodbye like this," he says sadly. "Please."

"Becker," she says. "I hate you but I love you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Becker says. "I'm so sorry."

"I know," she says. "Call me when you land."

"Will you answer?" he asks.

"Probably not but at least I'll know you're safe," she says lightly. "Goodbye, Becker."

"Bye, Jessica," he says. "I love you so much."

"Jess, Becker said you threw him out," Abby says, running up to the ADD. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Jess says, turning to face Abby, but her face betrays how very not fine she is. She gives Abby a shaky smile, but her eyes fill with tears and she raises a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob.

"Oh, Jess, what happened?" Abby asks. "Was the fight really that bad?"

"He said his job was more important than mine," Jess shrugs. "I just really couldn't deal with it with everything that I'm dealing with. I was going to tell him but then with the Canada thing, I just…"

"Tell him what?" Abby asks quietly. "Jess what's the matter?"

"I didn't really want to tell him anyway to be honest," Jess says, practically talking to herself now. "It all went so horribly wrong last time and it's still early days but you know, it's a good thing really and I don't keep secrets from Becker."

"Jess, what are you saying?" Abby says, cradling her bump as she bends down in front of her. "Are you…Jess are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yeah," Jess says, white faced and pale. "I think I'm pregnant again."

"Jess, you have to tell him!" Abby whispers. "How far gone are you?"

"I think I'm three months pregnant," Jess confesses and Abby's jaw drops.

"Three months?" Abby says. "But you miscarried like four and a bit months ago, how is that…?"

"I don't know," Jess says. "I didn't think it was even possible, but look." Jess lifts up her shirt and shows Abby her stomach; there is a small but defined bump there. "They say that you start showing earlier the second time round, but it can't be much less."

"I have never known any couple so fertile in all my life," Abby laughs quietly. "When was the last time you weren't pregnant?!"

"I know," Jess says. "I'm just scared that it's all going to go wrong."

"Oh, Jess," Abby says. "Really you should tell Becker. I know you're mad at him, I get it, but he deserves to know."

"No," Jess says.

"You can call him back," Abby says. "What time's his plane?"

"2pm," Jess says, checking her phone.

Abby glances at the phone and says, "See he probably hasn't even left yet! Call him, please?"

"No," Jess repeats. "He wants to go to Canada, he thinks it's important. I don't want to keep him here and have him resent me for it. Besides which, they need him out there, they wouldn't have asked otherwise. I don't have a choice; I have to keep it a secret for now. For my mental health more than anything."

"Okay," Abby says. "You want me to keep it a secret too? Even from Connor."

"Becker is Connor's best friend," Jess says. "You can't ask him to keep this a secret. But you're my best friend, my baby boy's godmother and the one I've trusted with this so please don't tell anyone."

"Of course I won't," Abby whispers. "You need to get it checked though, Jess. Do you want to book a scan? We can have one at the same time."

"Okay," Jess says. "Won't Connor think it's odd that you didn't ask him to go along to the scan?"

"I'll just say I had some pain and wanted to get everything checked so you took me straight there," Abby says, shrugging. "Come on, let's go now."

"Lester's gonna kill me," Jess says as she gets up. "All three of us pregnant at once – it's a nightmare."

"We can take days off in shifts," Abby teases. "Look after all four kids for the day."

"Are you kidding?" Jess laughs. "Most mums can't even manage one new-born."

"We're not most mums though are we?" Abby teases. "We're badass."

"Too right," Jess chuckles, bumping her hip against Abby's.

That night, after she puts Danny down to sleep, Jess gets a call from Becker. "Hello?" she says.

"You answered," Becker says. "I was just gonna leave a message!"

"I can hang up and we can do this again if you like," she says, only half joking.

"No, no, please," he says. "You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice."

"How was your flight?" she says.

"Fine," he says. "Lester said that Charlotte had me upgraded to first class."

"That's nice," Jess says, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Oh, Jess, please stop being mad at me," he pleads. "I hate being away when you're mad, I'll have to come home early."

"If this is a way to get you to come home early, I'm gonna stay mad," she says lightly. "I miss you and I hate that we fought."

"I hate it too," he says. "Do you want me to come home?"

"Of course I do but you have to stay," she says. "Will you really be gone a whole month?"

"Looks like it," Becker says, and she can hear his frown in his voice. "How's Danny?"

"Fine," Jess says. "We had dinner with your parents and then he went straight off to sleep when we got home. Did you drop by and say bye to him earlier?"

"Yeah," Becker says.

"Where did you stay last night?" she asks.

"With Connor and Abby," he replies. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is," she says sharply. "How's Evan?"

"Fine, although none too pleased to see me," Becker says. "He's asked about you 4 times since I arrived."

"How's he doing with Dylan?" she asks.

"They're still seeing each other, though I think they're taking it very slowly," Becker says. "Oh, I almost forgot, Toby said to tell you she has a new boyfriend!"

"Oh wow, okay," Jess says excitedly. "Tell her I'll call soon, okay?"

"Sure sure," Becker agrees.

"Are you going to see all 3 bases?" Jess asks.

"Yeah, that's the main reason I'm here," he replies. "They wanted an external person to come and evaluate their work – they wanted you but got me instead."

"Sucks," Jess says. "How does it feel to be second best?"

"Second best to you is still first place, Jessica," he teases. "How's it going with the satellite bases?"

"Not too bad," Jess says. "Just stressing, you know?"

"Yeah I know," Becker says. "I wish I could be there to see it all come together."

"I know," Jess says. "But you'll see it when you get back."

"Yeah," Becker says. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

There is a long pause and then Jess says, "We should fix Lexi up with someone."

"That's what you want to talk about?" he says, surprised.

"No, I need to go to bed, but I remember thinking it earlier and I made a mental note to tell you," Jess says. "Will you call tomorrow?"

"Do you want me to call tomorrow?" he asks nervously.

"Yes please," Jess says.

"Okay, I will," Becker says. "Message me if something comes up and you can't talk, yeah?"

"You too," Jess agrees.

"Okay, I'll let you sleep then," he says reluctantly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she says. There is another long pause and then she says, "Becker, will you stay on the phone with me? Until I fall asleep?"

"Of course I will," he says. "Just put me on the pillow next to you and I'll hum or something."

"I've heard you hum," she says. "Why would you put me through that?"

"Rude," he says, but he's laughing and she grins, propping the phone up on the pillow beside her and settling down to sleep.

"Jessica!" Becker shouts, "I'm home!"

"Oh my God," Jess shrieks, skidding into the living room where Becker is standing, laden with present bags. His jaw drops open. She is dressed only in a bra and some panties and her baby bump is now very prominent. "Surprise," she says awkwardly, blushing.

"How long was I gone?" he says, grinning. "Jess you look so beautiful." He gets on his knees in front of her and kisses her belly, before standing up and kissing her hungrily. "How the hell did this happen?"

"I think you know the answer to that," she laughs.

"Yes, but how are you so pregnant?" he asks, rubbing her belly gently.

"Ah, that's the thing," she says. "I know it looks really bad, but it's because…we're having twins."

"Are you kidding me?!" Becker says, hugging her tightly and kissing her again. "That's the best news I've had since the last time you were pregnant."

"I know," Jess says, grinning broadly.

"And if I can say it," Becker says, "You've never looked sexier."

"Oh babe, you're already getting laid tonight," Jess says. "My hormones are all over the place, I just want to have sex all the time. You have no idea how much I've suffered these last couple of days. Are you tired?"

"Not anymore," he beams. "Is Danny sleeping?"

"Not yet," Jess says. "Go and give him a hug, he's missed you."

"What are we going to do for his birthday?" Becker asks. "Are we having a party?"

"Yeah, but I don't know where or what or…" Jess trails off, putting her head in her hands. "I'm really stressed out to be honest. Like our baby is about to turn one and I'm four months pregnant with twins. It's just a lot."

"I know," Becker says. "Maybe we take a break after these two, huh?"

"I think we're going to have to," Jess says. "I'll go back on the pill."

"That sounds like a good idea," Becker says, bending down and kissing her hungrily. "Jess, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart," Jess says, picking up her phone. "What's up?"

"Did you know?" he asks.

"Did I know what?" Jess says absent-mindedly, replying to a text.

"Did you know that you were pregnant before I went away?" he asks and now Jess looks up sharply.

"I was going to tell you," she says. "But we fought and I didn't get the chance."

"If you'd told me, there's no way I would have gone," he says. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you wouldn't have gone!" she says. "I wasn't even sure I was pregnant and after what happened last time, I was scared that it would all go wrong again and then you'd have stayed behind for no reason and you'd resent me. I needed you to go."

"I should have been here, I'm so sorry," he says.

"Don't be," she says. "I made the choice, not you. Now I need to call Abby, go see Danny."

"Alright," he says, kissing her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says fondly.

 **By contrast, I** ** _hate_** **this chapter. I don't know quite what I was trying to do apart from maybe finish it, but tbh it's been so long since I worked on it that I can't be bothered to fix it. Sorry x**


	22. Epilogue : 5 Years On and the End

22

5 YEARS ON

"Happy Birthday!" Jess says as Danny runs into the room. She picks him up and spins him round, hugging him tightly. "Look at you, my big boy! Six years old and all grown up!"

"Mum, where's Dad?" Danny says clearly, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Dad has taken Jamie and Sarah to pick up the cake," Jess says. "I'm in charge of getting you ready before the others get here."

"Is Hayley coming?" Danny asks.

"Yeah, they all are, Uncle Connor and Auntie Abby too. I think they're even bringing baby Jack," Jess says.

"What about Uncle Matt?" Danny says.

"You think Uncle Matt would miss your special day?" Jess teases. "He'll be here, and so will Auntie Emily and Georgia."

"Who else is coming?" Danny asks excitedly.

"Uncle Max, Auntie Lucy and Lauren and Stella are coming," Jess says. "So are Lester, Lizzie, Lucas, Nicholas and Jane. John and Rob are bringing their son Jason and I think Phoebe and Mike are coming along too. Grandma and Grandad will be here and Auntie Lexi said she'd come too. I think that's everyone."

"Mummy, I'm so excited," Danny says.

"Me too," Jess says, picking him up and carrying him into his room. "What do you want to wear?"

"Can I wear my army clothes?" Danny says.

"Of course you can," Jess says, but she can't hide a disapproving tut. Becker had bought him some camouflage trousers and ever since then, Danny was obsessed with the army.

"Jess!" Becker shouts and Jess grins.

"Speak of the devil," she says, walking into the hallway and picking up Sarah. "Hi, darling." She kisses Becker lightly and he winks at her. "Did you get the cake?"

"Yes," he says. "Do you want to see it?"

"Of course," Jess says. "Right, Sarah, Jamie, I want you to go and wish Danny a happy birthday, okay?"

"Yay!" Jamie says, leaning up and kissing his mum's hand before running into his older brother's room.

"6 years old," Jess says, leaning into Becker's side. "Where did the time go?"

"It's been the best six years," Becker says. "Look at our three beautiful children."

"You don't regret stopping?" Jess asks.

"Not at all," he says. "Why, do you?"

"I don't know," she says. "We're perfect just the way we are. But I worry sometimes that Danny gets left out, because the twins are so close."

"He's hardly going to be best friends with someone 6 years younger than him, is he?" Becker teases. "Besides which, him and Hayley are as close as two people can be, and Georgia is like another sister to him. He's never going to be left out, babe, I promise you."

"I know, I know," she says. "I just miss them being little, that's all. We could keep them wrapped up and safe with us."

"They're still safe," Becker says, stroking her cheek gently. "Look at who they've got for parents. You can hack into anything and me…I'm a bit of a badass."

"That you are," Jess laughs. "I'm just…I live in fear that an anomaly will open in their school and…"

"I know," Becker says. "Me too. Actually that's not true. I live in fear of the day we have to explain to them what we actually do."

"You're terrible," Jess says, shoving him. "Come on, what time are the others arriving?"

"Connor said they were gonna come at about half 10 to help us set up," Becker says, checking his phone. "And that's in ten minutes. What needs to be done before they get here?"

"I need to change," Jess says. "You need to change and the twins need to be changed."

"Alright, I'll change them," Becker says. "But I'm warning you now, Sarah will not let me dress her in anything apart from her Elsa dress."

"I'll dress Sarah then," Jess laughs. "Hurry up, babe."

"So you won that fight then?" Becker teases Jess as Sarah chases Danny across the room, dressed in her Elsa dress and her hair in a long plait.

"Yeah, no I did not," Jess laughs, as the doorbell rings. "I'll go and let Connor and Abby in." She walks to her front door and pulls it open, picking up Hayley before she can run through her legs. "Hello you!" she says, hugging the little girl.

"Hi, Auntie Jess," Hayley says, beaming. "Where's Danny?"

"In the living room," Jess says. "He's wearing his favourite outfit."

"The army one?" Hayley says confidently, nodding to her parents, who are grinning.

"Yep," Jess says, putting her down. "Go and say hi, babe." She watches her run away and then turns back to her best friends. She hugs Abby, kisses Jack who is sleeping in her arms, and then takes Connor's face in her hands, examining a cut over his right eyebrow. "That's healing nicely, isn't it?" she says.

"Yeah, it is," Connor says, kissing her cheek and handing over two bags full of presents.

"You shouldn't have bought him all this," Jess says sternly. "He's spoiled enough as it is."

"He's loved," Connor says. "Besides, you and Becker are the ones doing the spoiling really."

"True," Jess says, rolling her eyes with a grin.

"What time are the others getting here?" Abby asks, coming back into the hall after depositing Jack in Becker's arms.

"Matt and Emily and Georgia should be here any minute now," Jess says, checking her phone. "And then everybody else will probably be here about 2ish?"

"Sounds good," Connor says. "What do you want us to do?"

"Balloons?" Jess suggests. "It's Danny's new favourite thing, he wants as many as possible."

"Of course he does," Abby laughs. "Alright, come on Connor, let's go blow up some balloons."

"Great party, Jess," Matt says, hugging his wife from behind. "I've not seen the kids so happy since the last birthday."

"Yeah, I think everybody else enjoyed that more than Jack did," Abby laughs.

"He's the last one," Jess says. "Our last little baby. Unless you two are going to have another one, Matt?"

"I don't think so," Emily laughs. "One's enough for us. Besides, we've got an even six now – just because you two decided to have three doesn't mean the rest of us should suffer."

"Alright, alright," Becker chuckles. "They're going to be an absolute nightmare when they get older, you know?"

"Yep," Connor says. "Danny and Hayley are already a menace when they team up; God help us when they hit their teens."

"The twins are too clever for their own good too," Matt says. "I pray for any boss of theirs."

"It'll be us," Abby says.

"What?" Jess says.

"You know they're going to end up working for the ARC, and there's no point in pretending otherwise," Abby says. "Danny's already obsessed with dinosaurs and you know he wants to follow in his dad's footsteps. The others take their lead from him. And besides, there'll be no-one better qualified for the job than them – look at who they've got for parents."

"I guess it would be naïve to think we could keep them out of it," Jess sighs. "I just hoped they would find something else to do."

"Maybe they will," Matt says. "But we're going to have to get used to the idea of them joining the ARC."

"Well I for one would be proud to hand it on to our children," Becker says.

"Yeah, it's gonna have to be pretty soon, old man," Connor teases.

"I'll be going long after you retire, you weakling," Becker laughs, nudging him in the side.

"Alright, alright," Jess says, "Come on, guys, I think it's time to cut the cake."

"Hooray," Emily laughs, running into the living room and picking up her daughter. Abby and Connor do the same with their kids, but Becker and Jess stand back slightly.

"Life is pretty good right now, huh?" Becker says, pulling her close.

"The best," Jess smiles.

 **And that's the end! I know the pacing was poor and sometimes it didn't make much sense but I hope you enjoyed. Drop me a review if you did and thanks for reading :)**


End file.
